Bane of ExistenceLove of A Lifetime
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: IYYYH Can those souls that are cruelly torn asunder by those they love thrive together? Can one find piece with another who has suffered the same way?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Yusuke," she started, staring straight into his eyes, "but I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you anymore."

Yusuke was puzzled. He and Keiko had been together for as far back as he could remember, even if they had only started as friends. They had even spoken about marriage and kids; now she was…dumping him? What happened? He voiced his questions.

"Keiko, I don't understand. I know I am always being called off for missions, but being a Spirit Detective is who I am, not just something I do. I am in the service of Reikai and even if I could change it, I'm not so sure I would want to. I thought we had discussed this before."

The young girl's eyes flashed briefly in anger, "We have discussed this before but we never found a solution. It isn't just your missions either, Yusuke. I just don't want a life with you. I can't imagine, nor do I want to, having demon children. Having demon children and being married, or mated, or whatever it is, to a demon were never on my list of "Things to Do". I want a stable man who has a safe job; I want to have human kids that won't have to worry about being killed for their blood; I want a normal life and I can't have it with you. Good bye Yusuke."

With the last of her words spoken, she rose from the table they had been seated at, their food not even having arrived yet, and left a dumbstruck detective sitting in her wake.

How long had he been wandering? He didn't know. All the Spirit Detective was sure of is that he had left the restaurant shortly after Keiko had left him and was now meandering about aimlessly. Nothing seemed to make sense in his jumbled thoughts. Yusuke had always known that Keiko wasn't happy with the way he lead his life or the things he had to do, but he was. Although he hated the inconsistent missions and unbelievably bad timing, such as when he was asleep, he did enjoy what he had to do. It made him feel special and strong, much as Keiko used to.

Now, as he walked about pointlessly, he realized he felt numb. Sure he had considered the fact that Keiko might, probably would, leave him at one point or another and he had to agree that a normal human couldn't adapt to a life filled with demons very well. So, in his mind when he thought over the fact that eventually Keiko would dump him, he had thought it to be because of the danger and instability that came with his profession.

Never in a million years had he thought it would be because she wouldn't want his children; his _demon_ children.

It was that one fact that seemed to hurt the most and settle upon his heart with cold weight. Although he was crass, often times rude and rough around the edges, he had wanted a wife and kids. He wanted a family to take care of and be there for; the family he never had himself. For the last few years, he had assumed that if Keiko could learn to live with his job and lifestyle, that she would be the mother to his children.

And the fact that she wouldn't be, didn't _want_ to be, slowly started tearing him up inside. Clawing and scratching at his soul as that one thought brought forth another: he would never find someone to take her place.

Not because he didn't want to, because already he did though he had loved her, but because he was now sympathizing with the fox. He now knew the true plight that was the kitsune avatar's life. Although both he and Kurama looked human, neither was. They both had the blood, or soul, of a very powerful youkai running through their veins, residing in their bodies.

And the more he walked, the more he thought about this new realization. And the more he thought, the more depressed he became. How many times had the fox been through this very thing already? Yusuke knew that Youko loved the feel of another and that Kurama truly wanted the same thing he did; a wife and a family. Apparently, they were both doomed and their very beings were now the bane of their existence.

For what human would both understand and except that he was a demon? Especially when the majority of the ningen population thought youkai to be myth? Of course, there was always the idea of taking a demoness, though as soon as the thought crossed his mind it was banished, trampled underfoot. Yusuke knew the ways of demons, and demonesses, and knew that they clambered for and craved power and wealth. Truly they were worse than ningen gold diggers.

Unfortunately, Yusuke knew that he could easily find a demoness to become his mate; for he had both wealth and power, along with lands in the Makai. However, this wasn't what he wanted. He had been human for the majority of his life and although he was demon now, he still craved a human for a mate. The detective loved the emotions that the human race was allowed and was easily entranced when watching them play across the face of a pretty young woman.

And a chill streaked down his spine to coil around his soul. He would never have a human female for his wife, or his mate. To find a human, male _or_ female, which could believe in the existence of demons was extremely rare. To find a human _female_ that would believe in him, trust in him and love him was something that was highly improbable of happening. Suddenly, he felt very small and alone in the world.

He realized now that he had been walking for hours and had found himself in a park. As he walked farther into the tree line, meandering past bushes and shrubs, he found a small stone bench seated underneath a Sakura tree in bloom. Abruptly, he plopped down upon the hard stone, not caring that he could have bruised something, and watched as the sunlight streamed through the trees and danced with the falling blossoms of the Sakura above him.

It truly was beautiful; he was in no mood to enjoy it. On any other day, even the obtuse and boorish detective could have found the simple beauty in the scene and would have let it swarm around him. Not today. Today, he had reached a sort of enlightenment, though he used that term loosely. The keen realization that had brought about this state of heightened clarification in his life was also responsible for his current dour mood.

While he sat upon the hard bench, he stared off into the expanse of the park and let his gaze become unfocused so the images of playing children and happy parents became blurred and hazy. _'They're lucky.'_ He thought to himself, the sting of a life he would never have coming back and pinching at his heart.

Suddenly though, he felt an odd mixture of energy; something akin to holy and youkai. Thankful for the distraction, he focused on it and found them to be intermingled. He felt out the demon aura first and found it to be kitsune and the youkai's very soul seemed to be filled with happiness. _'Odd.'_ Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the holy energy…and was shocked with what he felt.

He remembered back to his confrontations with Sensui and the feeling of the ex-detectives sacred energy and was shocked by the differences he found. Up until he had run across a wayward priest with very minuscule holy energy, he had thought them to be much the same. Though he couldn't as of yet see the creature that was exuding such strong ki, he could feel the power and purity behind it. That was the difference.

Purity. Maybe it wasn't holy energy at all then.

That tidbit of information sent his mind whirling. Why would any creature that possessed a purity he could nearly taste have their aura so entwined with that of a youkai? What was the difference between holy energy and what he now felt? He didn't know, but the more he focused on that aura, the more it reached out towards him and sent pinpricks up his spine. Whoever it was that held that energy knew how to use their powers quite well.

As quick as the eerie feeling came, it was gone and a wave of sincere calm and warmth wrapped around him, just as he heard the voice of what sounded to be a child. "Come on momma! That's not fair! You're legs are longer than mine!" Though the octave was high, he could still tell it was a young boy. The boy's pleas were answered by a voice that shocked him.

"Aw Shippou," she started, her voice a gentle whisper, as if telling a secret, "it doesn't matter if my legs are longer. You, my kit, have the natural ability of speed."

Yusuke's eyes widened. _'Kit! As in, kitsune child? That must be the youkai ki he had felt. But, that energy had been mingled with the other…the pure one._ If possible, his eyes widened further with recognition. _'Does that mean his 'momma' is the source of that power and purity? How is that possible! That kit is full blooded youkai!'_

The poor detective was utterly confused, more so than he had been at Keiko's proclamation. A human with energy like that and a kit was calling her momma? That was far beyond weird and even though he was thinking he misheard and the female had said "kid" rather than "kit", a tiny spark of hope flared in his heart.

Maybe, he could have what he wanted.

That was when he discovered the faces that conjoined with the voices and energies. A few yards in front and to the left of him where what appeared to be a young human female and her child. As they resumed their game, of what looked to be tag, they began closing in on him. When the odd duo had come within ten feet of him, they stopped. The young woman went to her knees in the grass and the child crawled into her lap.

Now with their close proximity, he was able to study them better and came to two conclusions: one, the girl couldn't possibly be the kit's natural mother and two, the girl was the most enticing creature he had ever seen with her long, shiny midnight hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. Both conclusions were frightening to him. The first one because it made the situation make even less sense than it had before; if the girl wasn't the kit's mother she had adopted him. What human would adopt a youkai?

The second was frightening because he had just been delivered a harsh blow and had pretty much resigned himself to a lonely life, the fox becoming his new brother in despair. Now, as he watched the two in front of him, that spark of hope flared to life a bit more.

His mind lost focus on the energies, which were even now coming closer to his location, as his heart took up precedence. Just as his numbed heart began to seek out the small flame of hope, a gentle hand dropped on his shoulder. Before he could think about what was going on, he heard a voice…_her_ voice, against his ear, her warm breath caressing his neck.

"You know," she started, in that same soft, reverent whisper, "if you walk too far in the past, you can get stuck there. Try not to think too hard about the way your heart is hurting. Instead, find something that gives you a spark of hope and hold on to it."

He sat stock still hearing her words. They seemed too profound and too wise to have come from a girl that appeared to be the same age as he. It almost sounded like something Genkai would tell him. The stillness in his body remained for only a moment, but when he turned to question her, he found that both she and the child were gone.

As Kagome returned home, she pondered over the boy she had come into contact with at the park; the one coincidentally located next to her family's shrine.

Shippou had come home with her this time, leaving a fuming Inuyasha on the other side of the well. It had been four long years since she first started traveling to the Sengoku Jidai and not even a year earlier had she found out that not only she and Inuyasha could cross. Now, nearly every time she returned to her era, Shippou was hot on her heals.

Such was the case with her current visit home. It was their last day in the future and Kagome had decided to take a human looking Shippou, claws, ears, feet and tail hidden with an illusion, to the park adjoining her shrine. They had been playing tag for twenty minutes when she felt a prickling of youki crawl up her neck. She knew that the owner of the energy was feeling her out and, since she could sense no malice, she let it go. Once the youki receded, she sent out her own aura and found the one who had been studying her.

Without pretense, she began taking their game of tag closer to the pull of youki. Once she was within a closer range, she was able to see who it was. A young man who appeared to be around her age, was sitting alone on a bench underneath a Sakura tree. Immediately, she felt his strength but was saddened to find his aura laced with sorrow and despair. When he looked up towards her, blue met brown and she felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes. His own chocolate orbs held a raw pain and a cold numbness; he was becoming dead inside while his mind receded to painful memories.

Before she looked away, Kagome saw a tiny flash across his steady gaze and recognized it as hope. He still held hope within his soul; he was still savable. She watched as he lowered his eyes once more and became lost in himself before she moved. Scooping Shippou into her arms, she walked behind him and gave him a piece of advice.

Now, she was sitting on her bed, absentmindedly packing things into her yellow backpack so she would be ready to leave that night, still thinking on the dark haired young man whose soul seemed to be torn in much the same way hers was. She felt drawn to him in a way she hadn't felt with any other before. She wanted to wrap him up in her arms while they lost themselves in one another's sorrows. After all, she wouldn't mind drowning as long as she wasn't alone.

Fleetingly, the young miko wished she had thought to ask his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since his chance meeting with an unknown tenshi. That is what she was in his mind, an angel; his guardian angel; his guardian angel without a name known to him. Maybe it was supposed to be that way, he thought. Maybe knowing her name would cease her existence, for to him, even after two weeks, he still wasn't sure if she was real; or just a blessed figment of his imagination.

In the back of his mind though, he _knew_ she was real. He had felt her hand upon his shoulder and the warmth of her breath against his neck. But, it had been two weeks and he had yet to see her again.

For the past fourteen days, Yusuke had revisited his bench below the Sakura tree at least once a day. On days when his melancholy and despair seemed to override him, he would come two or even three times in a twenty four hour period, all at different times; all in an attempt to see her just once more. Even if she never spoke to him again, he thought he could be satisfied just to see her.

That was how Kurama found him; sitting alone underneath that beautiful tree, lost in thought. It was an odd thing to find the detective in such a contemplative situation. The fox knew Yusuke had his moments of reflection, but this seemed to be far too deep for such a thing. So consumed by whatever was on his mind was he, that Kurama was able to sit down next to him without Yusuke's knowledge.

Koenma hadn't called the group together for a mission in nearly three weeks, even though Hiei and Kuwabara had been sent off on their own a time or two, and no one had seen Yusuke in at least two weeks, which was an abnormality on its own. While Kurama liked to stay around his apartment tending to his garden, Yusuke had always been more of a busy body. Now, the fox was the first one to see the young detective in over fourteen days. It was obvious to the calm, calculating mind of the kitsune that something was terribly wrong.

"Yusuke," he started, watching in mild amusement as his soft voice caused the detective to jump "where have you been? Do you know that it has been over two weeks since the last time anyone, even Kuwabara, has seen you? Even without missions, one of us normally meets up with you. Something happened didn't it?"

Normally, being caught in a space and situation that was so adverse to his outward nature would have caused Yusuke to become irritated and defensive. Now though, he just sighed heavily and nodded his head in affirmation. This startled Kurama and when Yusuke lifted his head from its bowed position to meet the fox's gaze, Kurama felt as though he had been slapped.

The normally rich, chocolate brown of his friend's eyes was now diluted and dull, coming closer to resembling mud than anything. His usually fierce, and yet playful, brown orbs were awash with sorrow and despair and that sight alone tugged at the compassionate fox's heartstrings. Yusuke looked as though he had lost the very will to live and seeing as how he had defeated death twice, this revelation shook Kurama to the core.

Before he could question his young friend about the cause of such a thing, Yusuke spoke. "Two weeks ago, I had the most fucked up day of my life Kurama. Keiko dumped me, which I know isn't really surprising, but the reason for her decision is." Seeing the intense interest of the fox, he continued. "She didn't want to have my children and she didn't want to be mine; Kurama, she refused to have anything to do with me because I am a demon." He finished softly, the pain still fresh and festering in the open wound of his heart.

Kurama gasped, barely audibly. Yusuke was right, they had all even taken bets on how long it would take for Keiko to be fed up with his job enough to dump him, but this was beyond harsh. Did she really need to tell him all that? Couldn't she have said that she wanted someone more stable and left the rest unmentioned? Apparently, she did need to tell him for she had, and now he was suffering more than he ever had before.

The fox knew it was because of the issue of a family, not her abandonment of him.

And the pain the young detective felt was far too familiar to the avatar. Although Kurama was granted quite a few years to adapt to the thought of living a life without a mate or a family, it still hurt when he thought about it. Now, Yusuke was going through the same thing and Kurama could feel the deep seeded sadness in his friend.

"How can you do it, man? How can you wake up everyday _knowing_ that the chances of you _ever_ having a real family are slim to none? Doesn't it just seem to devour your soul?" Yusuke questioned, desperate to know through words that the fox suffered the same way, just so there was _someone_ that could relate to him.

Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke, I wake up every day because there _is_ a day to wake up to. I know what you are feeling right now and I don't envy you, my friend. I have been there far too often myself. A family and a loving mate are things that I will always long for, but, as you have no doubt discovered, there really isn't a great chance of that happening, at least, not with a human." The fox answered, already knowing what was in Yusuke's mind.

They had both grown up in the Ningenkai and Kurama was almost positive that neither one would want a demon mate. Kurama and Yusuke had lived as humans for so long that a human mate was something they both desired.

He noticed Yusuke sigh heavily once more before speaking. "You're right you know. The day she dumped me, I realized that her reaction would be commonplace to nearly every human here. I had been walking around without a purpose for the entire day afterwards and only stopped when I ended up here."

Kurama saw the life flare again in Yusuke's eyes for a moment in time. He chose to be quiet and let Yusuke tell him what he wanted to. Sure he was intrigued and Youko was curious to the point of driving him mad, but Kurama knew that Yusuke would tell no more than he wanted, whether he was bullied or not.

Running his fingers through his short, dark locks, Yusuke spoke once more. "What if there was a chance Kurama? What if it were possible to find a woman who knew of our existence and wouldn't condemn us for it?" He turned his head to lock gazes with the fox just in time to see those emerald pools widen slightly.

The fox was at a loss for words for the first time in too many years to count. Was it possible? Could there be a woman out there somewhere that knew of demons and wouldn't be reviled at the thought of them? He didn't know, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Yusuke did and all he could say was "Yusuke?"

Shaking his head, the detective began speaking again, in a voice filled with quiet reverence. "I have been here, Kurama. Every day, sometimes two or three times a day, I come here and sit on this bench in the hopes I will see her again. We found one another in this very spot two weeks ago, the day Keiko broke up with me. Kurama," he started softly as if speaking too loudly would cause her to disappear from his mind, "I came across a girl here with a child; a _kitsune_ child."

Kurama nearly fell from his spot on the bench.

Shaking his head, he replied "That isn't possible Yusuke. Women don't just show up with demon children. You had to have -" He was cut off.

"Damnit fox I know it doesn't seem possible but I am telling you it is! I was sitting here spacing out when I felt the oddest mix of energy and then she showed up. The child, Shippou she called him, was chasing after her in a game of tag calling her "momma". Her energy was nothing that I have ever felt before. I _know_ she was real Kurama." The last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

The knowledge that he had never seen Yusuke in such a state in all the years he had known him gave the fox pause. Even thought the whole situation seemed utterly ridiculous and entirely impossible, Yusuke, rude, brave, truthful to a fault Yusuke, was convinced.

For the second time in less than an hour, Kurama was entirely baffled.

Deciding to take a different approach, he spoke "You said something about an odd energy I believe? What did it feel like? I may be able to help." Seeing the hope spark to life in his companion's eyes, Kurama knew he had taken a better route in the conversation.

Yusuke's brow furrowed, "Well, at first I thought maybe it was holy energy. It kind of felt like my own sacred energy and the holy aura that priests and monks tend to have, but it was different. It was…pure. I don't know how else to explain it to you. Everything about her felt warm and pure. And the kit that was with her felt truly happy. Then, after I had felt out their auras, hers reached out to me and I felt calm; like everything would be alright."

"Hmmm." Kurama started, his own brow wrinkling and his mouth crimping into a line as he though. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, a memory from Youko's previous life came to the forefront of his mind; a memory from his life as the Legendary Thief.

A miko. That was the only possibility. But, hadn't the most powerful line of priestesses died out centuries before? If this girl was strong enough to catch Yusuke's attention, then everything that had been said concerning the descendants of Midoriko were lies. Was it possible? Could there be one true miko here, in this time?

Clearing his throat, Kurama spoke "I believe, Yusuke, that the girl you encountered was a miko." At seeing the questions in his friend's eyes, he continued. "A miko is a priestess; a priestess that comes from a long line of women with the powers of purity. The more powerful mikos are said to have been able to purify a youkai with a simple touch."

He paused to get Yusuke's attention to snap to the words he was about to say, "If the girl you found had an aura strong enough to reach out to you as you have said, then she must be extremely powerful. If she actually cares for a kit as her own, then I do believe she is one of the most amazing creatures to have ever been born."

As the last of the words fell from Kurama's lips, Yusuke noticed that his eyes were now emerald pools…heavily flecked with gold. This could only mean that something had definitely sparked Youko's interest and he was deadly serious about what he said.

Suddenly, Yusuke felt lighter, blessed even, to have been able to come into contact with such a being. As the feeling of happiness curled in his belly, he became aware that Kurama wasn't done speaking.

He realized he must have been smiling.

Kurama arched an eyebrow, "Now what has you smiling so Yusuke?"

His grin only got bigger and the fox was completely intrigued. Yusuke had been sitting here next to him for the past hour and had been nothing short of sullen and bereft. Now he was smiling like he just got laid? What _happened_?

Shaking his head slightly, Yusuke said happily, while pulling down the collar of his shirt to show his smooth, pale shoulder "She touched me, ya know."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun crept over the horizon delicately, burnishing the land in gilded gold and orange, tinges of pinks and blues at the edges, falling across two figures lying in one another's arms in a clearing.

However, unknown to the sun, it was not the only one who had settled its gaze upon the two unclothed and sleeping people. Off to the side of the clearing, twin pools of midnight blue were thoroughly lined with a sheet of tears.

He had done it again.

Even after he had asked her to stay in the Sengoku Jidai after their quest was complete; to stay because he told her he didn't want to see her go.

That had been just three short days ago. Now, he was lying in a rather obvious position with _her_…

…with Kikyou.

When she had thought over her relationship with the hanyou earlier that morning as she set out into the forest to find him for breakfast, she came to the rather depressing conclusion that because of her blind love of, and unwavering loyalty to, Inuyasha, she had left herself more vulnerable than she would have thought; far more than she was pleased with.

She also came to find out that one can only have their hearts mercilessly torn from their chests, succinctly trampled upon and handed back to one time and again before their entire perspective on the concept of love becomes bitter and jaded. Oh, she knew it was there to be had…for some people. But the more her life progressed she began to truly believe she wasn't named in that elite class. Even though the war against Naraku still raged, though the scales were tipping in their favor considerably, Miroku and Sango had finally been able to admit their love for one another.

She had thought that she and Inuyasha would have been right on their heels. However, it seemed that she was once again deemed the favorite play toy of the Kamis and she found herself violently stuffing her belongings into her yellow backpack, pointedly ignoring the tears that had burst from their levies and felt they had the right to course down her cheeks.

_How rude._

Unbidden, her mind drifted to the young man she had met in the park – how long ago was that? Three weeks by now? – and found herself, strangely, longing to see him once more. The thought that she didn't even know the man's name came to the forefront of her mind but she batted it down. His aura had made an impression on her, even now she knew what he felt like, and Kagome knew all she had to do was focus on him to find him.

She felt like a hypocrite.

After all, hadn't she told him not to linger in the past? Wasn't there some bullshit in there about not focusing on how his heart hurt? What was she doing now? That's right, she was going against everything she had said to him and as her words resounded in her head, they felt tawdry and hollow.

Her heart hurt, her mind hurt, _everything_ seemed to hurt and she suddenly felt very tired. How long would she have to endure the pain of seeing Inuyasha, knowing he would never see anything other than Kikyou? Why did she believe him the few times he had spoken so sweetly to her?

"I am just the reincarnation." She whispered softly, her heart breaking a little more. Even though she had been fighting for the past year to put her feelings for the half-demon to rest, it still hurt that she was passed up for a dead woman.

A gentle voice spoke to her as soon as a small weight landed on her shoulder, "Kagome, you are better than her. You might be a reincarnation, but maybe you aren't hers. You are too good for him momma, he doesn't deserve you."

Such a thing had never occurred to her before and she turned startled blue eyes up towards her son, the packing of her belongings temporarily forgotten. "What do you mean Shippou? I look so much like her, how can I be someone else's reincarnation?"

The kit just smiled and reached his short arms as far around her neck as he could, hugging her to him. "Why couldn't you be momma? So what if she kind of looks like you? I never really believed that Kikyou was your incarnate momma. If she was, why would you have been born with the jewel in your body?"

The young miko pondered his words for a moment, tapping her chin with a finger thoughtfully. "Maybe because it was originally burned with her body? Why else would I look like her, if I wasn't her reincarnation?"

Shippou just shrugged his small shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe your similar looks are because she was it's guardian for so long and you grew up with the Tama in your body. Maybe it took some of her traits and transferred them to you. And so what if the jewel was burned with her body wasn't it originally created from Midoriko's body? From her soul?"

Looking off at a far wall, Kagome sighed. "Well, I suppose some of it sounds plausible, but if I am not Kikyou's reincarnation, who's am I?"

"Damnit fox!" Yusuke growled, "Just what in the hell seems to be the problem today? You have been coming here with me for the past week, why are you so fidgety now? Shit man, sit down before you drive me crazy! I come here for peace ya know!" The detective huffed and dropped his head into his hands.

Kurama let out his own little growl, Youko's influence of course, "My apologies Yusuke but it truly isn't my doing. Youko has become quite insufferable over the past few days and he seems to ignore my pleas for peace and quiet."

Another, more audible growl spilled from the redhead's lips and Yusuke looked up, only to find he was staring into completely golden eyes. The detective's mouth gaped slightly with his shock. Honestly, here was Kurama, with the same calm voice, the same height and blood red hair…but now, he had golden eyes. _Damn! Someone **is** irritable today._

Closing his mouth, Yusuke spoke "Just what has your panties in a bunch Youko? Honestly, if you didn't want to come here, I am sure you could have asked Kurama nicely and he would have stayed home…or at least considered it." He finished with a smirk, determined to find out exactly what kind of mood the kitsune was in.

He didn't have to wait long.

The avatar's now golden eyes gleamed and he grinned – was that a fang I just saw? – before he answered, his voice now taking on the deeper tone of the fox's. "Actually, nothing has my panties in a bunch because I do not wear panties. As for coming here, I mist certainly wanted to, I just find it difficult waiting to see if this female indeed does exist."

Just as Yusuke was about to open his mouth – planning on tearing into said fox, if only to release some of his own stress from the situation – an inadvertent tingle coursed up his spine and he shot to his feet, forgoing whatever choice words he had planned.

It was her.

Kurama had just gotten Youko thrown back into his corner of their consciousness - kicking and crumbling the entire way – when he felt an odd sort of energy. One that did not go unnoticed by the kitsune spirit and, unfortunately for Kurama had him once more nearly clawing his way out. With another firm push, Youko was sufficiently put in his place and Kurama could once again focus.

Though, really it was unnecessary. He already knew what it was.

It was a miko…

…and there seemed to be a kitsune close to her as well.

_Damn._

The fox turned his attention to his companion just in time to see him flash a huge grin of triumph before he took off walking in the general direction of their intended prey.

It didn't take too terribly long to find the ones they were searching for, as they were deep into the forest that surrounded the back of a shrine; a shrine that happened to be next to the park in which they were previously. However, even though Yusuke had seen the two before and had explained them both to Kurama, neither was really prepared for the site that met their eyes.

Kagome and Shippou had hurried to the well post haste and were able to make it through before Inuyasha was even aware they were up, which suited them both just fine. After going into the house and saying their hellos to the family, Kagome had taken a nice, hot bath with Shippou and, after getting dressed, had gone down to eat breakfast. After all, they had left the Feudal Era before theirs was done.

Now, the two were walking through the forest behind her house, intent upon a clearing Kagome knew of in which Shippou was to practice his ability to transform. The kit had been trying repeatedly to fine tune the skills he knew in the Sengoku Jidai, but the only true support he had was Kagome – which was fine by him – and he had to constantly deal with Inuyasha's harsh treatment.

Even though it was far less than what Kagome went through at the hands of the hanyou.

Once they had cleared the tree line that wrapped around a small clearing with a nearby stream, they were fairly deep into the trees. Kagome stopped and turned to Shippou. "Now, lets see some of your transformations, oh mighty Shippou!" She said with a brilliant smile that earned one from her kit in return.

Kagome went to seat herself upon a boulder as Shippou pulled out a leaf, threw it into the air and said "transform". When the smoke had cleared, a perfect image of Kouga stood in its wake. Deciding to have a little fun, since his momma _did_ need some cheering up, the new Kouga strode up to Kagome, grasped her hands in his and pulled her into his chest. "Kagome! How's my woman doing?"

She couldn't help it, though she did try. Before she could even attempt to stuff the giggles back down her throat – she was supposed to moping after all – they bubbled out of her throat to ring musically across the clearing. "Shippou, that is so perfect! You even managed to get close to his voice!"

Grinning that his plan had worked, he threw another leaf and was soon the mirror image of Sesshoumaru, complete with fur and stripes. However, he had been so focused on the minute details of the Western Lord that he had forgotten to hide his tail. Just as he was about to say something along the lines of "Die Inuyasha", Kagome burst into another fit of giggles, this one so strong she actually had tears trailing her cheeks.

Shippou was oblivious as to the reason of his mother's mirth, so he had to stand there and wait until she had gotten herself under control. Once she was calmed down and able to breathe properly, he arched an eyebrow in question, not unlike the real Sesshoumaru, and nearly had her laughing again. This time though, Kagome managed to keep her humor down to a few stifled giggles before she spoke. "Shippou, that would have been flawless…however, I don't remember Lord Sesshoumaru having a fluffy, cream colored tail and I doubt that, even if he happens to be alive in this era, he has grown one. Even after five hundred years."

At the expression of mock horror that crossed "Sesshoumaru's" face, Kagome laughed right out again and Shippou shed the image to pounce into her lap. Snuggling closer once her arms wrapped him up in a hug, Shippou spoke softly "Momma, I think someone is here."

The miko merely nodded her agreement to her son before whispering in his ear, "Shippou, it is that same young man that was at the park the last time we were here. I think he has company this time; someone that feels like a demon, sort of. Why would he be all the way out here?"

Shippou snuggled closer before speaking again. "Maybe he is looking for you momma. The other person almost feels like a fox…but, I sense human too."

Shaking her head slightly, she spoke, her voice coming out far louder than intended. "Why would he be here looking for me Shippou? He doesn't even know me!"

Just as the kit was getting ready to answer her, he trembled slightly and burrowed further into the protective arms of Kagome. The miko responded in kind, already more than aware of what set her son on edge.

Inuyasha was just beyond the clearing. He was clearly not happy.

Yusuke and Kurama really were beginning to feel like peeping toms, crouching low against two side by side trees, and watching the young beauty and a fox child play in the clearing together. Upon the kit's first transformation into an ookami youkai, both were surprised when he spoke of Kagome as his woman and dually shocked when his next image was that of the Mighty Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kurama was the first to break the silence, speaking in a low whisper "Yusuke, apparently Shippou is not the only youkai Kagome knows. I wonder how they know the Aristocratic Assassin. What do you think she meant by 'five hundred years'?"

The detective merely shook his head, signaling he clearly had no idea, before returning his attention to Kagome who was now cuddling Shippou. His gaze softened and a small smile crept across his lips. Maybe…just _maybe_ there was a chance.

Little did he know, Kurama was having thoughts along the very same lines. However, their pondering and wishful thinking was cut short when the both felt an unknown, and very pissed off, demon presence. Both tensed when realization dawned that said demon was heading straight for the two gentle creatures just ahead of them.

No sooner had the unknown youkai – who was indeed _half_ youkai upon closer inspection – broken through the tree line and he was cursing a blue streak that would make even the most seasoned sailor blush.

_Is a little time for just Shippou and me too much to ask for?_

Pasting a fake smile on her face, Kagome looked up from Shippou and said in a too sweet voice, "Hello Inuyasha! Why are you here?"

She honestly thought that she had just caused spontaneous cavities to sprout in her molars. _Really, _she though moodily, _as if that bastard deserves anything less than the 'sit' of a lifetime._

Said bastard blatantly ignored the miko, eager to waste no time in barking at her. "Wench! What the hell do ya think you're doing? We have _shards_ to find Kagome! I am sick of sitting around on the other side of the well waiting for your stupid ass. Why can't you just be more like Kikyou! She would have _never_ put off her duty. She was smarter, prettier _and_ a better fighter than you too."

So wrapped up in his tantrum was he that Inuyasha completely missed the anger that flared pink across her bright blue eyes. Gritting her teeth so she didn't completely lose it – no matter how much that bastard deserved the full wrath of a pissed of Kagome – the young miko stood from the boulder, placed Shippou gently down in her spot and wheeled on the hanyou, catching him off guard and causing him to _finally_ shut up.

"Inuyasha" Kagome ground out, her voice dropping to a dangerous octave "haven't we been over this before? I am _not_ Kikyou! I am just Kagome! Weak, stupid, ugly, worthless Kagome! I will _never_ be Kikyou and I would _never_ want to be! Not even if it that meant I could love you and know you would love me! Since she is _so_ much better than I am, go back to the Feudal Era and tell _her_ to go find them and leave me be. Shippou and I came here for a break. I haven't been home in _three weeks_ Inuyasha. Go home. Inuyasha. Go home."

Then as an afterthought came, "_Maybe_ I'll come back in a few days. Who knows, maybe I will just stay here where I belong."

The half-demon sneered at her. "Why would you want to stay here? _I'm_ back in the Feudal Era. It's kinda hard for you to follow me around like you usually do from five hundred years in the future _Kagome_. Besides, it's not like you could find someone _here_ that would give a shit to protect you. Stupid bitch."

Once again, the entirely misplaced smug attitude of the hanyou rendered him clueless to the amount of damage he was doing to the young miko, and therefore didn't notice her aura flare to life and crackle like lightening. "Inuyasha, Sit Boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

Taking a breathe, she resumed her tirade. "When that subduing spell wears off, it would be wise for you to go back to the Feudal Era and stay away from me. I _refuse_ to take your abuse here, in _my_ time and _my_ home."

Scooping Shippou into her arms, Kagome turned her head to the general area of the two bystanders and gave a gentle smile before twisting her body and storming past, and across, the face-planted half-dog demon, cursing under his breathe.

The two Spirit Detectives sat in their positions in twin capacities of admiration, confusion, shock and anger. Both were impressed with everything they had seen of the girl thus far and were likewise completely enraged by the careless attitude the inu-hanyou took with her.

Kurama and Yusuke regarded one another with a slight nod conveying a silent message.

_She will be protected._


	4. Chapter 4

After quelling the burning feelings of anger and the tingling of bloodlust, Kurama and Yusuke stood from their places and made to walk across the clearing. Once they had taken scant few steps into the meadow, the hanyou started moving as if preparing to stand. Both would have gladly taken him out just to slake their hunger for his pain, but both were pretty sure that Kagome wouldn't be happy about a turn of events such as that.

It definitely wouldn't win them any brownie points, at any rate.

With another step closer, the inu hanyou had managed to bring one leg underneath him when the slightest whisper of the word 'sit' floated across the wind and they watched, with barely veiled amusement, as Inuyasha face-planted once again. They waited for what seemed to be a customary stream of obscenities to fly from his lips, but when he remained silent, they assumed Kagome had knocked him unconscious.

Slight smiles tilted the corners of their lips and they proceeded through the clearing, following the beacon of purity that was Kagome's very soul.

They were determined to at least introduce themselves.

With that being their only true goal for the night, they hastened their pursuit of the young miko. Once they had breeched the thick swelling of the forest, the detectives found themselves standing on the grounds of a shrine. There was a strong air of magic coming from a tall tree with sutras adorning it as well as what appeared to be a well house.

_Interesting._

And, as interesting as all that was – and truly, it _was_ interesting – they still really only had one objective for the evening. They were hell bent on at least meeting the miko face-to-face. They had already been waiting so long as it was and both were fairly certain that if they didn't manage to at least obtain her name formally – instead of catching it mid-eavesdrop while hiding behind trees – their inner beasts would be far less than pleased.

A very, _very_ undesirable thing for the avatar; Youko was being a giant pain in the ass as it was.

With renewed vigor, Kurama and Yusuke pressed further onto the shrine grounds and reveled in the peace of the place before turning their attention to the house. Both could tell that the house was presently empty, but they could still feel the auras of both Kagome and Shippou. Expanding their senses, the located her at the back of her house, Shippou close by.

As they rounded the corner of the building, they froze in their tracks.

After rushing from the clearing, Kagome made it home, with Shippou in tow, only to grab up her bow and quiver of arrows and head straight for the backyard. Sitting her bow and arrows down so she could stretch, she spoke to her son "Shippou, do me a favor and go in the shed over there and brings some of those targets out? I really, _really_ need to vent some anger here."

Shippou nodded, only too happy to help his mother any way he could, and was bounding off in the direction of the small wooden building before she could blink. A short time later, Kagome was warmed up and Shippou had three targets set up at different distances; the furthest away being 50 yards.

Slinging her quiver across her back, Kagome picked up her bow, fished out an arrow and notched it against the string. Drawing back gracefully, she let a small amount of power flare up in the tip and fired. The arrow exploded on impact, sufficiently burning the target closest to her into near oblivion. Cursing her luck at destroying her first target, she snatched another arrow from the quiver, drew back and fired. This time she reserved the majority of her energy and the arrow merely fizzled before dying away.

The young priestess was frustrated. Wait, no. Frustrated didn't even come close to what she was feeling. She was angered beyond reason at the insensitive hanyou and for the first time since she had truly come into her powers, she felt like purifying something, namely said hanyou, until nothing remained. She had full grasp of her powers and extensive knowledge of healing and fighting, courtesy of Kaede and Sango. Miroku had even helped her with learning spells and casting ofuda. Still, Inuyasha compared her to Kikyou and never gave her praise for anything she accomplished.

Even though he had been present when Kaede told them all that she had far surpassed anything Kikyou could have ever hoped to attain.

Finding that simply firing arrows wasn't quite cutting through her fury, she decided to give in to a good round of cursing and ranting.

"Baka Inu! Baka, baka, baka!" She cursed vehemently while pulling another arrow and fitting it to her bow. "Why can't he just leave me the hell alone! I am not his property and he has made his choice! Can't he let me have a little peace in my own home? Bastard!" She let loose the arrow, her powers flaring wildly with her anguish and rage, and she watched in mild satisfaction as the arrow embedded deeply into the target, subsequently causing it to explode.

It was then she felt three others around her. Two of them, although they were unknown, were far more welcome than the one standing just in front of her, a look of anger plastered on his face. Her eyes gazed over his form and found that a part of his fire-rat haori had been burned away and a light burn covered a section of his arm from her purifying energy.

She absentmindedly drew another arrow from its brothers and slid it in to position against the taught bowstring, but left both hang slack against her side. Glaring down at the half-demon in front of her, she spoke to him in an even and icy tone. "Did I not tell you to leave here? You are not welcome right now and I suggest you heed my advice and go home."

Inuyasha snarled viscously and stared heatedly at the priestess. "Bitch. I am not going anywhere without you. There are still shards to find Kagome. With both you and Kikyou searching for them, we will complete the jewel ten times faster. Besides that, you are mine."

Kagome leveled a cool glare at him. "I am not yours. Maybe once I would have been but not now. You have Kikyou, make her hunt the shards. I plan to stay here until I feel like leaving. You however will be going right now. I am sure your undead bitch is waiting for you on the other side of the well."

Another low, dangerous growl sounded from the inu-hanyou's chest as he took a step closer to her. "You have no right to talk about my mate that way, copy. And yes, you are mine. I claimed to protect you and as such you belong to me. Kikyou is my mate but since her body is merely clay, for now, you will be coming back with me to bare my pups." He finished, taking another step while a wicked gleam crossed his now dark golden eyes.

Kagome heard the two unknown demons take a step towards her as well, their own warning growls echoing deeply in their throats. Holding up a hand in a request for them to stop, she turned her head slightly to Shippou, her eyes never leaving Inuyasha. "Shippou sweetie, go stand over there by those nice men." Casting a quick glance to the two in question she spoke again. "They will make sure you stay safe."

Upon seeing their nods of agreement and Shippou darting in their direction to stand behind the redhead's legs, the young miko put all her attention once more on her companion. She noticed immediately that he had closed the distance between them by a few more feet and Kagome decided she was through with it.

Staring straight into the golden orbs she had loved so very much, she spoke in a soft voice, lined with steel threat. "I will never be used by you again. I am not yours and will not lower myself to play your concubine just to pretend I have your love. You have your mate, return to her."

Fingering the bow and arrow in her hand, she had another option open to him. She knew it was cruel but she was beyond caring. If he could hurt her so badly and not bat an eye, than she could fight back. Kagome was sick of having her heart trampled on by him. "Or," she hissed, her voice raising an octave and taking on a deadly nuance that had even the newcomers tremble slightly, while raising her bow, "I can play Kikyou just this once and seal your sorry hide back to a tree."

Kagome heard his gasp of surprise and could see the disbelief in his eyes. He didn't think she was serious? Apparently not, for his next words confirmed her suspicions. "You wouldn't dare. You're not strong enough to seal away the only being that would _ever_ protect you."

Just then, a small tinkling of laughter dribbled out of the priestess's lips, its sound icy and uncaring. She drew back the arrow smoothly and watched in satisfaction as Inuyasha's eyes grew large with incredulity as the tip shone bright blue. "Oh really? You know, maybe four years ago I wouldn't have. Maybe even just a year ago, I wouldn't have. Now though…now, I think I will."

As her words finished, a tendril of pink laced around the arrowhead, forming the sealing spell. "Now, I will give you one more chance to take your leave before you find yourself in the same position you were in five hundred and fifty-four years ago; this time, _no one_ will be able to free you, save for me."

Taking a quick glance at Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha was startled to find her normally bright blue eyes glowing with her power, wisps of blue and pink dancing frantically in their depths. Deciding that their was no way of convincing her to return with him while she was in such a state, he gave a half-hearted "Feh!" before bounding off towards the well house and disappearing, his aura flashing as it vanished.

Relaxing the taught line of her body, Kagome eased the arrow off the string and replaced it in the quiver on her back, before sliding it off her shoulder and letting it drop to the ground, joining the bow. She then turned towards her son and the two young men she had yet to meet, though they had been following her since earlier that day.

Shippou had been huddled closely to the redhead's legs the entire time Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing. He had seen his mother angry before but he had never imagined she could reach the level of unadulterated fury that she had just displayed. Though the site was indeed scary for the young kitsune, he was proud of her. Kagome needed to stand up for herself and it was funny as hell to see the half-demon nearly quake in fear.

Upon seeing Inuyasha head back to the well and Kagome turn toward him, he broke from his stupor and dashed across the expanse of the backyard to jump into her arms and cuddled close to her. "Momma, you were so brave! I've never seen Inuyasha so scared! Not even when he fought Ryukotsusei or Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome blushed lightly under the young kit's praise and slowly walked toward the two young men, currently staring at her in awe. Once she was within reaching distance, she titled her head up to regard them both and felt her breath catch in her throat. She had seen the dark-haired boy's eyes before and felt captivated by them. Now, not only was she held enthrall by his chocolate depths, she found herself equally lost in a sea of emerald.

Shaking herself mentally, she cleared her throat, propped Shippou against her hip and held out her hand to the raven-haired boy. "Hi, my name's Kagome. How did you find me?"


	5. Chapter 5

The two Spirit Detectives had been privy to quite a few amazing sights courtesy of their profession but neither had ever seen anything close to the awe inspiring image of the miko known as Kagome. Both could tell from her scent alone that she was an innocent; that she was more pure than any being they had ever come across. At seeing the love shine in her eyes when she had looked to the kit and the trust she showed them both, even not knowing them, with watching over her precious son had given them both pause.

It was apparent that the young woman was exceedingly compassionate and they knew that she had loved the inu hanyou that she had just chased away. Even in this moment, when she should be feeling proud for standing up for herself, they had both been witness to her treatment at the one she so obviously loved and the pain she had felt upon learning of his intentions for her, she seemed almost sad.

Yusuke was the first to shake himself from his thoughts and respond to her. Taking her hand in between both of his, he gave the soft appendage a small squeeze before speaking. "I'm Yusuke. We really didn't mean to barge in on anything personal, but I remembered you from the park a few weeks ago and since I wasn't all that talkative at our first 'meeting' I wanted to at least say hi."

_Real smooth, dimwit. Here I am the Great Urameshi and I can't even come up with a line that doesn't make me sound like a fucking high school twit with a crush._

Kagome smiled warmly at the young man currently in possession of her hand. She saw the faint blush color the bridge of his nose and thought it made him look pretty cute, in spite of the way her heart was aching. "I remember you. It's nice to finally have a name for the face Yusuke. Who's your friend and how did you manage to find me here? Tokyo is a big city after all."

She tilted her head curiously towards the slightly taller red head and withdrew her hand from Yusuke's grasp, only to offer it to him. His features were delicate, but definitely masculine and being in such close proximity, she was able to feel his aura better and was surprised to find a kitsune soul closely intertwined with his own.

Feeling her eyes on him, Kurama turned his gaze to the young miko's face, only to be lost in her midnight orbs. He felt a slight heat rise in his cheeks even as Youko was clambering inside his mind to break free. **_Don't just stand there staring at her Red! I know she is quite a sight to behold but if you don't snap out of it and be polite, I am taking over. She is giving you the chance to get to know her, take it!_**

Mentally shaking himself, he grabbed a hold of the proffered hand gently and raised it to his lips, laying a soft kiss upon her knuckles. Looking up, he caught the crimson color that adorned her cheeks and smiled. "My name is Shuichi but you may call me Kurama. It is actually only through Yusuke that I am here."

Now _that_ had her attention. _Why would Yusuke know where to find me? Hmmm. There must be something else going on here. I wonder…did he think about me even a fraction of the time I thought of him? Wait a minute Kagome…you just had your heart torn apart by Inuyasha. Don't start looking for someone as a rebound. You are better than that…even if you aren't as good as Kikyou._

Yusuke was silently cursing the fox to all nine levels of hell and back. He was happy to just sit back and watch the young miko, but here was Kurama, telling her it was his fault they found her.

_As if I didn't fell enough like a stalker already._

Seeing her head turn to regard him with the question in her eyes, he was about to stammer out another half-assed reply when he was saved by the voice of the kit. "Momma, you wouldn't really seal Inuyasha to a tree, would you?"

Kagome looked down at the young fox in her arms and smiled at him softly. "No Shippou, I wouldn't have. I am not Kikyou, remember? Even though he still loves her after all she has done to him; I can only be Kagome. Besides, it was the only way I could get him to leave. He had no right to speak to me in such a way."

Shippou's ears perked. _Talk to her in what way? Baka Shippou! You should have been paying more attention to Inu-no-baka!_ Raising curious turquoise orbs to his momma, he questioned her. "What are you talking about? I was too afraid of the way he was looking at you…I didn't hear what he said. Please tell me?" He finished softly, ashamed that he hadn't been more aware of what the hanyou had said.

Hugging the kit more to her body, she spoke softly, her voice breaking with emotion on occasion. "Kikyou is his mate Shippou. Since she isn't truly alive, he told me I was to come back with him to bare his pups." Now it was her turn to be ashamed. Was that all she was good for? Detecting shards and making babies? Didn't she hold worth to anyone?

She was startled from her self-depreciating thoughts when her son's body became rigid and she felt his anger spike. Looking over to him through the cover of her bangs, she gaped at the look of unbridled fury upon his young face. The normally smooth lines of his sweet features were twisted into a glowering scowl and his bright turquoise eyes had darkened to a deep forest green, even as crimson seeped in from the sides. She nearly dropped him from her arms when he let lose a low, dangerous growl.

Today seemed to be her day for attempts at heart attacks, for no sooner had Shippou begun his vicious snarling and there were equally matched growls coming from the two in front of her.

_What in all the realms is going on? Why are they so angry for something that doesn't concern any of them? Even Shippou. I have never seen him so angry before!_

Giving another squeeze to the fox in her arms, she sent out her aura letting its warmth and comfort wrap around the irate demons, calming their tempers and cooling their blood. Shippou was the first one to completely come out of his blood lust and looked up to his mother. She looked confused and even uncertain. He could see the questions in her bright blue eyes and nearly cried. She couldn't even comprehend why any of them were upset; she thought so little of herself.

Gently returning Kagome's embrace, he began to relax into her as the other growls died down, only to tense once more; this time in fear. Grabbing fistfuls of the front of her shirt, he softly jostled her. Seeing her focus turn completely back to him and away from the inner machinations of her mind, he spoke, terror laced through his words, making his voice come out in a harsh whisper. "Momma, won't he just come back? He can come here as freely as I can and you know he won't just sit and wait for you. What if he comes back and steals you away? I'm not strong enough to keep you here!"

Strengthening her hold on her small son, she leaned down until her lips were level with his pointed ear. "Don't worry about me Shippou. Maybe while he is on the other side he will realize that it isn't worth his time to fetch the copy when he could just wait until the jewel is finished and wish Kikyou back to life. But if it will make you feel better, I can seal the well."

Upon seeing his agreeing nod, she tenderly set him once more on the grass before standing and heading to the well. She called out over her shoulder, "I'll just be a minute. Shippou, show them into the house if they like. We can talk there."

The Spirit Detectives followed the small kitsune quietly in to the house and took up spots in the living room, all sitting on the couch, after removing their shoes at the door. It went without saying that the two young men were positively itching to learn more about the remarkable young woman whom they had just met. Kurama thought this an excellent time to question the kit.

"Shippou, was it?" The red head started warmly, trying not to frighten the young one. At seeing his big green eyes lock upon his own emerald orbs, and his small nod in affirmation, he smiled. "Could you maybe tell us what exactly happened outside?

The kit's warm green eyes sparked with sudden hatred and ice and it took all their willpower for neither one to gasp in surprise. He had seemed so small and afraid while cowering by his adopted mother and the change to this now fury ridden fox was quite unexpected. His voice was harsh with a bitten back growl when he spoke.

"That baka inu has hurt my momma for the last time! I don't care what I have to do but she is **not** going back to him without better protection. I'll go back alone and go all the way to Lord Sesshoumaru for help if I have to."

"Hey kit!" Yusuke's voice sounded out, sufficiently rattling him from his train of darker thoughts. "How do you know Lord Sesshoumaru? That is the third time you have made mention of him."

Now having a new topic to focus on, that wasn't the painful torture of one inu hanyou, Shippou turned his gaze to the raven-haired young man. He was nearly as curious about him as he was Kurama. Yusuke smelled demon but looked completely human, much as the fox did, but while Kurama appeared to have two souls, Yusuke only had one.

Smiling brightly at both young men, Shippou began to speak. "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru is the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands in my era and Inuyasha's half-brother. We have run into him quite a few times when he tries to steal Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. Baka Inu! He gets so angry with Lord Sesshoumaru and he doesn't even realize that if Sesshoumaru truly wanted him dead, he would have been long ago."

"My, my Shippou! Who knew you had so much insight and wisdom?" Came a melodious voice from just outside the living room. The Spirit Detectives watched in awe as the anger previously adorning the young ones face melted away as Kagome stepped into the room. Promptly, he launched himself from his sitting position on the couch and into her arms to snuggle deeply into her stomach and chest. Another tinkling of laughter came from the young girl as she took up her son's abandoned position at the end of the couch.

Now that the environment wasn't hostile and the two youkai weren't seeing red, they both took a deep breath, taking the miko's scent far into their lungs. Both almost regretted it instantly. If the sight of her smooth, milky skin, dark, shiny hair and deep blue eyes weren't enough reasons to set their blood to boil, her scent certainly was. It was soft and alluring while being mysterious and seductive all at once. She smelled of Vanilla and Spiced Roses…and Purity. Her pure heart and soul smelled crisp and untainted; like freshly fallen snow.

"So," the soft voice of their inner thoughts started - shaking them from more..._intimate_ images – causing them to focus solely on Kagome. "Why are you two here? I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but it isn't too often that youkai go searching out miko's." She stated matter-of-factly before adding, as an afterthought, "Except for me it seems."

Youko purred inside Kurama's mind as he wrapped his arms around the red head's soul. **_She truly is a treasure Red. I have never smelled anything so delightfully erotic and endearingly innocent in my lifetime. I just know there is a good story behind those stormy blue eyes and I want to hear it._**

Feeling eyes on him, Kurama mentally shook himself free of the one-sided conversation his counterpart was indulging in and looked up to find himself once more trapped in dark blue pools of infinite warmth and kindness. He smiled gently at her and internally smirked as a dark splatter of crimson colored her cheekbones. "Did you want to say something else Kagome?"

Her blush deepened at his gaze and she viciously stomped down the fluttering in her stomach that came with her being the object of interest to two _very_ handsome young men. "Well, it isn't really important, but I am just dying to know why you have two souls." She said softly before tilting her head and pinning Yusuke with her gaze: "And, I have to know your story too. You both have so much pain in your souls…you carry it in both of yours Kurama."


	6. Chapter 6

Just when the Spirit Detective duo had thought themselves surprised past the point of being normal for a day's time, Kagome managed to throw them off kilter yet again. This time however was because she had pinpointed them; she was even aware that Kurama was in possession of two souls.

It was obvious to them that Kagome was no ordinary human and was certainly no ordinary miko. She possessed holy powers that neither detective, including Youko, had ever felt the likes of; yet her sad, beautiful blue eyes projected such warmth and kindness that she couldn't be a commonplace ningen. The fact that she seemed to have adopted a kitsune child was proof that she was unlike any miko to have ever lived.

All in all, they were ecstatic to be able to say they knew someone such as her; and both felt blessed that they were sitting down with her and breathing her air.

In the back of Kurama's mind, Youko was nearly climbing the proverbial walls with anticipation. He couldn't resist a little teasing to the ever-posturing kitsune. _What has you in such an uproar Youko? I don't think that I have ever been privileged to see you in such a state. All this over a human girl?_

Youko was called away from the delightful task of shredding curtains by the taunting voice of his counterpart. **_Me? In an uproar? I have no idea what you are speaking of Red; I simply thought this place needed some redecorating. And as far as your last comment goes, you know as well as I do that she is superior to any human. Now, pay attention! She is still waiting on us to talk._**

He was snapped back into reality only to be faced with inquiring blue orbs. _What am I supposed to say to that?_ Truly he had no idea and dropped his gaze to his lap. Yes, he held deep seeded sorrow in both souls; both were pained because of the lack of love in their life. Sure, they had Kurama's human family and they had their friends, but no one had ever been able to understand how truly anguished he was behind his calm and quiet demeanor.

That thought had changed when he found Yusuke in the park. When he had gazed into the dark orbs of his teammate, he saw many of his own emotions reflected back at him and, although it was somewhat comforting that someone he knew could finally understand him, it really rubbed salt in his wounds. Yusuke had been rejected by the one person he had known his entire life that had always been by his side and it had devastated him.

His heart went out to the Toushin that day.

Kagome seemed to sense his unease with what she had said and immediately felt guilty. She wasn't sure how she would have reacted had someone told her they could tell she had an anguished soul. Choosing to take pity on the poor young man, she changed her question to once again address the issue of possessing two souls. "So, Kurama," she started, pleased to see him lift his beautiful green eyes once more to hers, "why do you have two souls? Earlier, Shippou said you felt kitsune and human…are you hanyou?"

Since her eyes were so trained on his, she saw gold flash across those green depths while amusement sparkled brightly. "Well, no, I'm not hanyou. Actually, in this form I am human. The other soul, the kitsune soul, belongs to an ex-bandit by the name of Youko Kurama. His was struck down after a heist and pulled his soul from his body and waited to inhabit an unborn child…which turned out to be me. We both inhabit this body and are able to share thoughts with one another."

"I'll say!" Yusuke stated, chuckling lightly. "That damn fox is something else! I have seen poor Kurama completely zone out before talking to him. I can't imagine the kinds of headaches that kitsune causes you."

Kurama and Kagome laughed along with Yusuke, causing little Shippou to stir in his sleep, while snuggled up into Kagome's lap. Smiling down at her kit and running her hands through his tail, she hugged him closer to her before standing. "I'll be right back. I am just going upstairs to lay Shippou down. I think all the action today wore him out."

Yusuke and Kurama both nodded instead of speaking, lest they awaken the young kit once more. As soon as Yusuke heard her soft footsteps on the stairs, he turned his gaze to his teammate, a playful smirk playing across his lips. "I told you she was amazing, didn't I?"

The fox smiled softly to his friend before replying, "Yes you did and I am truly glad that I stuck around with you until she came back. She has so much power and beauty. How could anyone turn her away?"

The detective shook his head, not understanding it either. He knew there was an impressive story behind the young miko and he wanted to know it. Yusuke was about to take up speaking with his friend again when a soft voice stopped him. He turned his gaze towards the stairs and was startled to see Kagome standing there with a sad smile and pain in her eyes. Neither he nor Kurama had even heard her return.

"I was turned away because I am not good enough. You know what he wanted; his walking dead lover is now his mate and I am to be his concubine of sorts." She started, halting the progress of the young men's' discussion while walking back to the living room and taking a place on the floor in front of the boys on the couch. "Kikyou has always held his heart and I am just a poor copy of someone far better. She was a better person, a better miko, than I could ever hope to be. He only wants me to bare his pups and find the jewel shards; yet he wastes no time in scaring off other males."

A sad, almost wistful, smile touched her soft lips again, bringing an air of melancholy about her, before she let her head duck down, hiding her expression behind her bangs. "Kouga wouldn't be happy to hear I was telling others he was scared away. I am sure he wouldn't have a problem putting Inuyasha in his place, but I hate seeing them fight over me. I don't belong to either one and I'm really not worth it to fight over."

Sharp inhalations of breath sounded from the sofa as Kurama and Yusuke watched her very aura become blanketed in grief and agony. Seeing such a wonderful person in such a state made them both uneasy and hearing her talk of herself in such a way almost hurt. Kurama sighed heavily before lifting himself gracefully from the couch and sitting down next to the broken spirited girl. Not one to be outdone by the fox, Yusuke followed suit and soon the three were all occupying the floor.

Yusuke reached out towards her and tentatively placed his large hand over her small, delicate one. He gave it a gentle squeeze, urging her to look at him silently. When she raised her head to regard him, his breath hitched in his throat. Her beautiful blue eyes had turned a stormy blue-grey and bright, crystalline tears lined them and spilled down her cheeks. She looked broken and beautiful all at once and he found that the words of comfort he had on the tip of his tongue refused to move forth. Discovering that his voice didn't want to work with him, he slid his hand from hers to wrap around her shoulders and bring her against his chest, securing his other arm around her lower back.

Her body tensed momentarily once he had her held in his embrace and he waited for the feeling of being purified; or at least for her to pull away. So, when she sighed heavily and melted into him, he was shocked and gazed over her raven head to his friend with sad eyes, even as she burrowed farther into his chest, her tears soaking through to his skin.

The fox could feel the pure misery that was laced through the young woman and his own heart broke a little, even as he reached out to her, letting his hand softly grip her shoulder. She had been hurt and rejected the same way he and Yusuke had. While the detective's rejection was a much more tangible thing, seeing as how Keiko had dumped him so harshly, Kurama's was more based on the fact that he felt he could never be who he truly was. Kagome, it seemed, suffered on a totally different level; her pain stemming from a combination of both things that plagued them.

Kurama felt lost suddenly, seeing the epitome of beauty and strength torn down in such a way and he was mentally near the verge of panic, wondering if her heart could ever be healed; if her soul could ever be repaired. The voice of Youko wrapped around his troubled thoughts with comforting warmth. **_Don't worry so much, my friend. She has an amazing capacity to love; she just needs to be shown that it can be returned, not wasted on one undeserving. She needs to know that love can be beautiful and real; not cruel and painful._**

The sincerity and seriousness in the kitsune's voice startled the red head almost as much as his words. _Return her love? Youko, are we capable of such a thing? Yusuke seems pretty serious about her; is there even a chance she could accept three of us? I don't want to fight Yusuke for her; he is our friend and it would make her unhappy as well._

**_Tsk, tsk Kurama._** Youko chided from his shared place in their mind. **_You still don't get it do you Red? We were meant to find her, just as she was made to be ours. She needs to be loved as much as we do…as much as Yusuke does. You know she wouldn't turn any of us away. Right now, her pain is rawer than ours and she needs to comforted and protected. Her kit was right. She cannot go back to wherever that dog is without someone who will guard her heart._**

Kurama was shaken from his internal conversation by a quiet voice coming from the stairway.

Shippou had been sleeping soundly in Kagome's bed; her scent wrapping around him and making him feel safe. He had been dreaming of all the fun times the two had together; both in her era and his, when he was awoken by a pain in his heart. Sitting up in the soft bedding, he let his sleepy eyes roam the expanse of the room for his mother. When he didn't find her, he got up from the bed and hopped silently to the floor. The door was left open a crack and he snuck his body through, tip toeing his way to the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairwell, he paused hearing his mother's soft and sad voice, repeating the lies she had been led to believe for far too long now. He could smell the salt of her tears and taste her pain on his tongue. _That is why my heart hurts; I hurt because she does. How can she live through each day with so much sadness and torment? How can she be there to tend our wounds and lift our spirits with her smiles when she hurts so badly?_

Knowing that Yusuke and Kurama were still in the house, he padded softly down the stairs, anxious to see if she was being comforted by the two; or being ignored and left to her own devices the way she would be if Inuyasha had been present. Once he was back in the living room, his heart lightened a little upon seeing the two demons caring for her. Her crying had slowed to a sniffle, a few stray hiccups slipping out here and there.

"Momma?" he said softly, not wanting to scare anyone or make them become embarrassed. When all three turned their eyes to him, he continued. "Is it because of Inuyasha again?" She nodded as more tears burned down her reddened cheeks. She seemed so very fragile to him and it only reaffirmed his earlier statement that she needed to be protected from the hanyou.

Kagome had been silently crying her soul out in Yusuke's warm embrace and she felt ashamed that she appeared so weak to two who were obviously so strong. She felt petty and worthless and Inuyasha's words repeated themselves over and over in her mind. She couldn't help who she was anymore than she could change it. She was just Kagome and that was all she would ever, _could_ ever, be. It was obvious that wasn't good enough for the hanyou she had loved so much and she was confused as to why two youkai were even bothering to comfort her. Even though she was unsure of their motives, at the time she didn't care. She was hurting and it felt good to be held for once.

She had felt Shippou wake up and knew he would be coming to check on her once he found he wasn't with her anymore. When she heard his sweet voice call out to her, her tears started anew. He held so much love and understanding in his soft voice and she wondered how he always knew how much she hurt. _That's my boy. He really is a sweet and special person. I don't know that I am even good enough to be his mother._

When he questioned her, she could only nod her agreement with his words and when she saw the pain in his eyes, she shifted her position against Yusuke and opened her arms to him. The kit wasted no time in coming to her, hopping up into her lap and hugging her as best he could. With Shippou wrapped up in her arms and the presence of Yusuke and Kurama, she had the briefest feeling of belonging and she clung to it like a lifeline. Even though her heart still hurt, she felt warm, loved and protected and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to feel differently.

Lifting her gaze to the clock on the wall, she realized the day had bled into night and none of them had eaten yet. Pulling Shippou away from her, she looked down at him and gave him a watery smile. "Well Shippou, are you hungry? It is a little past a normal supper time, but it isn't too late. Should we order pizza?"

The young fox grinned brightly and gave a cheery "Yes!" before leaping from her lap. Kagome turned questioning eyes to Kurama before looking up at Yusuke, who still had his arms wrapped snugly around her. Realizing their close proximity, she blushed prettily and leaned away from him before asking, "Would you guys like to stay and eat? Since my family is gone, you are welcome to stay here as well, if you like. There is more than enough room and maybe we can continue our conversation in the morning?"

Yusuke tightened his grip slightly before letting her go and smiling. "I can always go for food. Kurama?"

The red head smiled as well and nodded. "It is fine with me." He started, locking his eyes once more with the miko's. "Besides, there is a lot more for us all to tell I am sure and I don't have anywhere else I need to be."

Kagome smiled brightly at them both as they stood and Kurama offered his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully and stood, smoothing out her clothing and drying her tears on her sleeve. Looking down at Shippou, she saw nervousness in his eyes and wondered what was on his young mind. "Shippou, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Shippou nodded shakily before replying, "Momma isn't Inuyasha expecting us back tonight? Won't Sango and Miroku be worried if we don't come back and Inuyasha can't get through the well?"

The young miko swept him up in her arms and gave him a loving hug. "Yes we were supposed to go back tonight, but I would much rather stay and talk to Yusuke and Kurama, wouldn't you?" Seeing him nod his head vigorously and smile brightly, she continued, addressing his other question. "As far as Sango and Miroku go, I am sure they will realize that Inuyasha was being a baka again when he can't get through. They will just wait for us at Kaede's."

"I guess so momma. I just hope that baka inu doesn't start something with them too. You don't think he would try to destroy the well do you?" He had been soothed with his mother's responses but there was a very really threat to their ability to time travel in the temperamental hanyou.

A small spark of fear ignited momentarily in her heart before she stomped it down. Shaking her head, she answered him as she walked to the kitchen to order their food. "No he won't Shippou. He wouldn't leave me be that easily. He needs his jewel detector, remember?"


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke and Kurama both wanted to know Kagome's story so much they nearly felt desperate and when she skirted their questions – albeit gracefully – they were frustrated at first. After their second attempt in cajoling her to speak, they sensed her unease and could smell the salt of unshed tears. The combination sent a bolt of pain into their hearts and they knew that she would only tell them her story when she was ready to. For now, the pain in her heart was still to raw.

Conceding to the fact that they would learn no more of what truly pained her this night, they let their inquisitions go and settled for idle chit-chat and playful banter. After their pizza was ordered, and subsequently devoured, the four adjourned to the living room once more and Kagome flipped on the television. After finding something that would appease Shippou for the time being, she turned to the couch with the kit in her arms and found that the unoccupied space there was between the two youkai. _They did that on purpose, the sneaks._

Sighing softly, Kagome took up the spot in the center of the couch and settled Shippou into her lap. He cuddled up against her warmth and sighed contentedly when she began running nimble fingers through his tail. "Momma," the kit started, rubbing his sleepy eyes with a small fist "are we going back tomorrow?"

The young miko sighed yet again – she seemed to be doing that more and more as of late – and answered. "Well, I suppose we should though I don't know if I am ready to face him so soon. It doesn't really matter though; the shards need to be found and it is my duty to fix my mistake."

Kagome knew that their constant mentioning of things Yusuke and Kurama knew nothing of was piquing their curiosity to unknown levels but she didn't think she could speak of anything concerning her travels. She was mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything she was forced to endure in the Warring States era and she was unbelievably grateful when the two took the hint and let the issue drop. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell them everything, just not tonight._

Her kit seemed to accept her answer but was also undeniably tense in her arms. She nudged him gently with her hand and spoke softly. "Sweetie, what's bothering you so much? You've never been this agitated before; not even on the battlefield."

He couldn't help feeling the way he did but he knew he couldn't hide anything from Kagome, even if he tried. She knew him almost better than his biological parents did. "I'm sorry momma. I just don't want to see you hurt by him anymore. I hate seeing you cry and I'm not big enough to make him stop."

She couldn't help the small, sad smile that curved her lips and she hugged him tightly before settling him once more against her stomach. "I know Shippou, but I have to go back. I have put up with him for four years already. I am not about to let him chase me off."

The kit sprang up from his comfortable position snuggled against her warmth only to fist her shirt tightly in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Please, let's not go back right away. I know what you have to do but he is too mean to you. You know he will have Kikyou there with him. Let her play his shard detector and we can stay here."

Lightly grasping his tiny hands in her own, Kagome ran soothing circles across his knuckles with her soft fingertips. "You know I can't do that sweetie. Miroku's life is on the line if nothing else and I am not about to abandon his fate to someone who couldn't care less if he lived or died. We have to go back."

Seeing the forming tears in his eyes forced some of her own to well in her blue orbs and spill down her cheeks. She hated seeing him this way and it only ever happened when Inuyasha had been extremely cruel to her; he never really even cried when the hanyou managed to hit him. Kagome wrapped her arms around the softly sobbing kit and began slowing rocking him, humming a gentle lullaby to help him sleep. Once his soft snores met her ears, she stood from the couch.

"I am going to go put Shippou to sleep for the night, and then I'll get the two of you settled; unless you are planning on leaving yet tonight?" At seeing both shake their heads in the negative she smiled softly and went upstairs. Going in to her mother's room, she pulled down the bedding and settled her kit against a pillow. Once he was tucked in, she kissed his forehead and went back down the stairs.

Walking in to the living room yet again Kagome smiled at the boys when their attention snapped to her before speaking. "I plan to sleep in my mom's room with Shippou. He can't seem to sleep unless he is with me." Her smile widened as she thought back to one of their return trips home. Seeing the questioning looks she was receiving, she chose to indulge them.

Settling back on the couch, she spoke softly. "I used to think that Inuyasha and I were the only ones who could travel between eras up until a year ago when Shippou hid in my backpack. After that, he has made it a point to come home with me every time. He told me he couldn't sleep unless he could smell me; he said I smelled like warmth and home to him." Another fond smile curled her lips.

"A few months back, Shippou was sick with a type of stomach flu and I tried telling him that maybe it would be better for him not to come with me. He argued with me until I relented and when we got here, I had him tucked into my bed so I could run some errands for my mom.

When I came home a few hours later, I found my mom upstairs in my room sitting on my bed. When I asked her what was going on, she told me that Shippou had gotten sick and wasn't able to make it to the bathroom in time so she had to wash all my bedding. I asked her where he was and she only smiled and pointed to a corner of my room where my backpack was. I always keep my sleeping bag in there for our trips and he had pulled it out and was curled up around it.

He looked so cute lying in the corner like that. After my mom left the room I went and shook him awake. When I asked him what had happened, he burst into tears. I told him I knew that he had gotten sick and it wasn't anything to be upset about; that the sheets were all clean and he could go back to sleep; that made him cry even harder. After he had calmed down, he told me that the problem was that the sheets were clean; they didn't smell like me anymore and he couldn't sleep. Hence, the sleeping bag. I made it a point from then on to only wash one thing from my bed at a time so that my scent was always on something."

She felt a little silly after telling a story as inane and pointless as that but when she looked at both guys she was rather shocked to find smiles on both their faces. Taking it as a good sign, she smiled again; a true smile. "Since I am sleeping in my mom's room with Shippou, the two of you are welcome to crash where you want to. There is the couch down here and Souta and my rooms upstairs. It doesn't matter to me where you sleep. Souta only has a full sized bed in his room but mine has a queen if that matters."

Kagome stood from the couch and they both followed suit. Motioning them upstairs with her, she led them first to her brother's room – which was littered with clothing and video games – and then to hers. Stepping inside her door, she walked to the middle of the room to let them both in. "I suppose if it would make you feel better you could both stay here since you kind of know me but you will have to deal with my bed smelling like me. The choice is yours."

The young miko had long ago given up the theme of pink everything and her room had undergone quite a change. With the help of her mother, she had painted the walls a soft blue and the ceiling a deep sapphire. Her pink ruffled comforter and sheets had been exchanged for ones of dark blue with images of stars and moons. Her first trip home since redecorating, Kagome found that her mother had hand painted moons in silver and stars in gold across the expanse of her ceiling. It made her feel as though she was sleeping under the sky.

While listening to her story, Yusuke and Kurama had found their hearts warming. They could sympathize with the kit and found it remarkable that Kagome would put so much into the safety and comfort of a child that wasn't truly her own. When she began talking about sleeping arrangements they were both more than happy at hearing her own room would be open for their stay; though they were sure they would either have to fight for it or share it.

Once she had led them upstairs, she had shown them to her brother's room and then to her own. When they walked in their sensitive noses were instantly assaulted by her sweet smell wrapping around them. Both silently approved of her room, knowing they would be forced to share it, though the thought really didn't bother them; they were well aware they would probably have to share her as well.

With Youko purring in his mind, Kurama spoke. "I think we would both rather bed down here if you don't mind. We don't yet know your family and I don't think either of us would be comfortable elsewhere." **_Good show Red. If you had insisted to sleep somewhere else, I would have made sure you didn't get any sleep. I can't wait to lie in her bed and have that delicious smell everywhere. You could always ask her to stay with us._**

_Youko please, I can smell it well enough without you adding to it and I am definitely not asking her that. I guess this means we will be sharing a bed with Yusuke for I am sure he won't want to miss the opportunity either._

Yusuke smirked knowing full well that Youko was most likely preparing to season Kurama's mind with some rather _kinky_ thoughts. Not that either one would have a hard time conjuring up images of the beautiful miko on their own; especially being subjected to her smell for the entirety of the night. "Thanks Kagome. Are you sure we aren't kicking you out of your room?"

The priestess just smiled and shook her head. "Nope you guys are fine. Shippou is already asleep in mom's room and if I don't get there with him soon, I am sure he will wake up. There are extra blankets and pillows in the closet just outside my door in the hallway if you need them. Goodnight." Closing the door behind her slightly, she made her way back to her kit and left the Spirit Detectives to their own devices.


	8. Chapter 8

Yusuke waited until he heard the door down the hall open and close before he turned and sat on Kagome's bed, taking his shoes of and setting them aside. "Let me guess," he grunted, "the two of us are sharing the bed?" When he looked to his friend he saw him smile slightly and nod…and a flash of gold crossed his eyes. Yusuke huffed, "Make sure that kinky kitsune keeps his hand to himself."

Kurama only chuckled lightly at his friend while Youko was pouting in his mind. **_Does he truly expect that? Honestly, we are going to be lying in that bed together with nothing but her smell in our nostrils. Surely he isn't thinking he will be able to control the dreams he is sure to have. Maybe we can have a little fun?_**

The avatar snorted softly and shook his head. _No Youko. That is one line we are not crossing. We are here for Kagome, not for you to satisfy your urges on my teammate._

Youko sat down huffing and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting more. **_I know we are here for her but are you sure? The detective really is a fine looking demon and I am sure that we could all use a little relief…and if we are to share Kagome, I am certain that we will all be seeing one another anyway._**

_Absolutely not and if Kagome does decide she wants all of us, then yes, I am sure we will be seeing each other. That doesn't mean that I am going to seduce Yusuke on Kagome's bed._ Honestly, the fox was determined to drive him crazy it seemed when images of a very naked and panting Kagome, writhing in pleasure between them were flashed across his mind.

_As if I wasn't going to have enough problems tonight._

**_Fine._** The silver kitsune growled, not unkindly. **_But I want you to know Red that I expect some playtime with Kagome as well._**

Internally rolling his eyes at the fox, Kurama sat down next to Yusuke and removed his own shoes as well. Taking a sideways glance at the detective, he spoke softly. "Yusuke I think that maybe there is far more to Kagome than we had originally thought. It seems as if she is in quite a large amount of danger."

Yusuke sighed heavily before flopping back against the bed. "Yeah man, I know. The kit was right though; she shouldn't go back to wherever she plans on going without someone to protect her. That Inuyasha guy seems like a real ass. Doesn't he know that he is one of the luckiest beings alive? He's a fucking hanyou for Kami's sake and he had Kagome's love!" He sighed deeply, "What a stupid bastard."

Although Kurama wasn't sure he would ever utter the same obscenities for the hanyou aloud, he found that they described him quite well. He was indeed an ass and a fool for having thrown away the love of someone as special as Kagome for someone that was apparently, an undead. "Yusuke," the fox started softly, thoughts bouncing around his brain "do you think we would be able to go with her? I don't know what Koenma would say about it; actually, if there is a portal to the past here, I am surprised he hasn't ordered it to be sealed."

Thoughts of the diminutive demi-god instantly got Yusuke's blood boiling. How that toddler infuriated him! "Honestly Kurama, I don't give a damn what that kid has to say. She needs to be protected and if she lets me, I am going with her, Reikai be damned. She needs us Kurama, whether she knows it or not."

The fox could only stare at his partner is disbelief. When did Yusuke get so grown up and serious about everything? It was definitely a good question but Kurama could only assume that the change had come about because of Keiko's desertion of him. _Oh well, it matters not. Kagome is far more precious and deserving of his – our – attention anyway._ Shaking his head, crimson locks falling around his face, Kurama replied. "When you're right, you're right Yusuke. Let's just hope that she will let us tag along and that Koenma doesn't have a fit about it. Maybe we should talk to Shippou tomorrow sometime. He might be able to help us convince Kagome."

Yusuke thought about if for a moment. The fox had a good idea, though he was never short on those. "Good idea man. Maybe you should be the one to talk to him though, since you're a fox too." He said, getting up from the bed once more to stretch and strip down to his boxers. He refused to sleep in his jeans, especially in Kagome's bed.

Once again, Youko was nudging Kurama, flashing the thought of seducing Yusuke across their mind's eye. With an internal growl of warning to the kitsune, Kurama followed suit and soon both were snuggled down into Kagome's bed, wrapped up in her scent.

Kagome stirred from sleep and blinked her eyes to focus on the red digits of the alarm clock situated next to her; it read 5:30am. Sighing heavily and shaking her head, she mumbled "Not even in Feudal Japan and I am up before the sun." Gently removing Shippou from his place against her side and settling him back against the soft pillows, she stood and stretched before walking to the window. The sun hadn't yet peeked over the horizon and the sky had barely lightened.

"There's nothing for it, I am wide awake. Might as well go down stairs and make breakfast." Checking on Shippou once more, Kagome left her mother's bedroom and went to the kitchen to start cooking. Setting the tea kettle on the stove, she began taking out various objects from the cabinets and refrigerator.

Not even twenty minutes later and the entire house smelled of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Just as Kagome was setting the last plate of food on the table, she heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. Lifting her eyes from what she was doing, Kagome saw a sleepy looking Shippou slowly making his way into the kitchen. She smiled as he scrubbed at his eyes and yawned. "Good Morning Shippou. Are you hungry?"

At the mention of food, the kit's turquoise eyes opened wide and he sniffed at the air. _He looks like he is about to start drooling…what a cutie._ Walking up to him, she swept Shippou up in his arms and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Morning momma." He mumbled against her chest as he returned the hug. "I woke up and you were gone."

Smiling softly and settling him down in a chair, Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately – it had come out of its traditional bow during the night – and began filling his plate with food and pouring him a glass of juice. "I know sweetie, but I woke up early this morning and figured that since we have guests, I would make a nice big breakfast." She finished, smiling brightly.

After lying down next to Shippou the night before, her mind had wandered over the most recent turn of events in her life. Kagome knew she owed Kurama and Yusuke an explanation, especially after they had been so kind to her and although she was afraid of what they would think at first, she came to realize that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell them everything. Neither one had seemed disgusted with her lack of control when it came to her tears and no one had called her weak and pathetic. Then and there she decided that the next day, Yusuke and Kurama would be the first in her time to know the entire story.

The unabridged version; the story that even her own family didn't know.

Kagome had gotten the best night's sleep of her life and was now feeling more and more like her normal, happy self. Oh, she knew she was in for a load of shit from Inuyasha once she returned to the past, but she found that as long as there was someone on _this_ side of the well that really knew her – knew Kagome – that she could handle it. Even if neither boy ever wanted to see her again after today, she still knew that at the very least, they would believe her. They _were_ demons after all.

Assuring that Shippou wasn't eating too fast and wouldn't choke on his food, Kagome patted him on the head and made her way back upstairs to wake her guests. Walking softly, Kagome stopped at the door to her bedroom long enough to push it open quietly. Stepping into the room and looking around, she realized that both young men had shared her bed. Padding delicately across her soft carpet, she drew up next to the bed and smiled at the picture the two made.

Kurama was sleeping peacefully on his back, his lush, crimson locks fanning around his face, the contrast against his pale, creamy skin lighting his features. His delicate, pink lips were parted slightly; his gentle, even breathing whispering through the soft petals. Tender wisps of sunlight spilled from around the curtains and caused his skin to glow and his hair to shimmer and in that moment, Kagome realized just how beautiful he was.

Turning her attention towards Yusuke, the young miko felt her heart twitch. Even in sleep, the dark-haired boy looked pained. While Kurama slept serenely on his back, Yusuke was curled into a ball on his side with his back pressed tightly to the wall, thick pieces of inky locks falling haphazardly across his eyes. His hands were clenched into fists in front of him as if he was prepared to be attacked in his sleep. The most disturbing part of the entire image was the sorrow that wrapped around him. Even though Kagome knew he was deeply saddened by something, his despair hadn't been nearly this tangible the day before.

A broken whimper from Yusuke shook her from her reverie and she studied him, reining her errant thoughts in. He looked fragile and tormented; a far cry from the confident young man she had just met yesterday. _So, he suffers in sleep as I do. Even in the land of dreams, we find no respite._ Another whimper was wrung from deep in his throat and he shivered, groping blindly as if searching for something to anchor himself to the world. She badly wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him from the evils that sleep brought to him; but, her bed was small and already occupied by two bodies.

She bent over, leaning slightly across Kurama to see if she could reach him and just as her hand crept across the fox's prone form, she felt a warm, soft hand wrap around her wrist. Startled, she followed the hand to its owner and found herself locked in a gaze of emerald green. The small rays of sunlight glinted across those orbs and reflected off specks of gold and her breath caught. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth to speak…only to find a long, slender finger placed gently across her lips, silencing her. Kagome looked at him questioningly for a moment and confusion flashed in her eyes when he rose to a sitting position, forcing her to straighten.

As she looked on, Kurama slipped his feet to the floor and stood gracefully. Taking a backwards glance at his teammate, the fox walked towards the door and stopped at the entryway. "Kagome," he started softly not wanting to wake the still fitfully sleeping detective, "he needs you. Maybe you can help him. I don't know how long it has been since he has had a decent rest." That said, he turned from her and left the quiet bedroom, following the smell of food to the kitchen.

When she heard the redhead say her name, she had hoped he would tell her something to ease her confusion, yet the words that had tumbled from his lips left her even more baffled then his actions. _Why would he need me and how could I help him?_ Shrugging her shoulders, she moved back to the bed and knelt gently on the mattress before stretching her body out next to his.

Once she was settled comfortably, she reached out and tenderly brushed his dark hair from his face. As her hand came into contact with his forehead, Yusuke shifted in his sleep and Kagome stilled, retracting her hand from his skin. Just as she was out of contact with the troubled boy, he whimpered again causing her heartstrings to pull uncomfortably. Still puzzled by his state and reaction towards her, Kagome inched closer to him before tentatively closing the gap and resting her hand against his cheek. He stilled under her touch and his body relaxed.

Yusuke had lain down on Kagome's soft bed and although he was exhausted from lack of sleep, he dreaded the time when his eyes would finally close and his body would drift to dreams; or rather nightmares. He couldn't ever really remember what plagued his nights once he awoke but he always felt wrung out and on edge; he assumed they were caused by the events in his life, such as the issue with Keiko. The detective had hoped that with the young miko's scent lulling him into slumber, such nightmares would spare him. His wish had appeared to be coming true when he wasn't assaulted the second he relaxed into sleeps waiting arms. The small amount of relief he had felt was washed away moments later when he was pulled into his own private hell.

He curled up tightly, his body folding in on itself in an outward attempt to shield him from the thoughts within. A whimpering sound came from his throat as he was thrown from image to painful image and back again and somewhere in the back of his mind he was hoping he didn't wake to the fox with such a pitiful display. When he felt the bed move and Kurama's presence with it, he was relieved that he could suffer in silence, as he was used to; and scared that he had indeed awoken his teammate. Then, the bed shifted again as a new weight was added and he became confused.

Fighting his way towards waking to determine the oddities of the movement of his sleeping place proved harder than he had thought with the strong arms of his nightmares grasping him in painful grips. Yusuke could feel a presence next to him and although he couldn't recognize it immediately, he was calmed by the warmth of the aura. When nimble fingers threaded through his hair, lifting it from his face, he could feel her there…_Kagome…_and he stilled. Had she come to him in life? Or was this a new twist to his dreamscape that the wraiths of his mind thought funny?

When that single source of warmth and comfort left, he felt empty and alone once more and whimpered at the loss. As soon as it had disappeared, it was there again, holding his cheek tenderly. He could feel her breath whisper across his lips and the warmth of her hand on his skin and he held to the feeling. She made the demons of his mind shrink away and cower from her purity and compassion. Her hand made to move away again and his own hand came up to cover it, holding her against him as he whispered "Kagome."

Once he had relaxed under her touch, she thought to move away and leave him to his sleep, but as soon as the muscles of her hand flexed to facilitate the motion, Yusuke's large hand had covered hers and he spoke her name. She was startled at first, hearing her name on his lips, spoken in such a way that was filled with longing and despair but she quickly shook it off and caressed her thumb across his cheekbone.

His eyes flickered open briefly and Kagome was lost in his warm chocolate orbs that were glazed over with something a kin to fear, yet she saw that same spark of hope dance faintly in the background. "Please don't leave just yet." Came a softly spoken answer to her unasked question and she found she couldn't deny his request.

Nodding her head, she retracted her hand and settled back against Kurama's abandoned pillow, only to have Yusuke's arms come around her waist and pull her closer to him. She blushed furiously at his close proximity but he seemed so at ease that she didn't have the heart to argue her personal space. It appeared that he was content being next to her and before she knew it, Yusuke had burrowed his face into the crook of her neck and fallen sound asleep. Glancing down to the young man who was still a scared little boy inside, Kagome smiled and sighed happily while running her fingers through his dark locks.

_Maybe I **can** make someone happy._


	9. Chapter 9

Shippou was just finishing off the last of his breakfast when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. His ears perked a bit and he listened intently. At first, he had thought Kagome was coming back but the more he tuned his ears to the sound, he realized that although the person was equally light-footed, it was not his mother. Lifting his gaze from his plate to the stairway, he smiled brilliantly when Kurama landed on the floor. _Maybe now is a good time to convince him to come with us. Momma needs help and I think Yusuke and Kurama would be perfect._

Jumping down from his seat, Shippou raced towards the elder kitsune and jumped into his arms. Kurama caught him easily and chuckled at the kit's antics. _While Kagome is busy with Yusuke, maybe I can get Shippou to talk to me. I know I shouldn't question Shippou about Kagome's past too much since it is her story to tell, but maybe I can find out whether or not he thinks Yusuke and I could travel with them._ Sitting down in a chair next to where Shippou had been, he turned to the kit and smiled.

Grinning like a madman, Shippou started pointing to all the food. "Get some breakfast Kurama! Momma is a really good cook and she made it for all of us. Where are momma and Yusuke?" He plopped down in his seat once more and sipped at the remainder of his juice while the fox loaded his own plate. "Yusuke was having trouble sleeping and Kagome was calming him down." Kurama replied as he poured his own glass of juice and settled down to eat.

The young kit simply nodded, the action looking far too wise and experienced for one so young as his bright eyes grew thoughtful. "She always did the same thing for me. After my parents were killed, I had horrible nightmares and hardly ever slept. Then Kagome and Inuyasha," he spat the name out as though it was a curse, "found me. She woke up one night when I was having a bad dream and moved me to lay next to her. I've slept with her every night and she made sure the nightmares never came again." He turned to the redhead and smiled softly.

Really, he shouldn't be surprised. It was obvious from the first time he had met the young miko that her heart was full to the brim with compassion and love; and that the very same heart had been tarnished and cracked by the hands of the hanyou she seemed to care so deeply for. Hearing Shippou shift slightly in his chair, Kurama's focus returned to him and he settled his gaze on the kit.

"Kurama," the small kitsune started tentatively, "I know that you don't know us all that well but I have to ask you something." He turned his turquoise orbs to lock with emerald green and at his nod, took a deep breath and continued. "I can't let momma go back, not with things the way they are. He is so cruel to her and it hurts to see how badly he treats her. I'm still too small to protect her from him and I wanted to know if I could convince you to travel with us."

Now, the fox was shocked, though he didn't let it show. He had been anticipating an argument with the miko already due to their plan of joining up with her but here her kit was, giving them a way out of having to make such a request. The desire to answer in the affirmative immediately was held back as he paused. It wouldn't do to make the both of them look desperate to follow the small female, even if they really were. Now that he had appeared to be thinking over the kit's question, he settled his gaze back to him once more and smiled. "I don't think either of us would mind traveling with you but what about Kagome? Will she be upset by it?"

Truly he didn't want that. He and Yusuke both wanted to be near her and even after only a day that want felt as though it was turning into a need. Youko was purring happily in the back of their mind at the prospect of spending more time with their intended and the chance to severely beat a disgraceful hanyou. Youko remembered the hanyou's brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, from his days of thieving with Kuronue and all the Spirit Detectives well knew the power the Great Dog Demon held. Yusuke and Kurama had both been in the presence of the Western Lord once before and his awe inspiring aura was enough to keep even Yusuke's tongue held. Both souls of the avatar were sure that he would be extremely displeased to find that his father's youngest was treating a female in such a way; human or not.

Kurama was pulled from his thoughts by the voice of Shippou, talking excitedly. "Are you kidding? Momma puts up with that stupid dog and Kouga all the time! She has a great heart and I'm sure she would love to have some other people around. She always takes care of us and everyone else she meets, if they let her. She even saved Lord Sesshoumaru's ward, Rin once. Momma isn't the kind of person to turn people away." His voice quieted then, as if speaking the words were a physical pain to him, "She gives so much to everybody, all the time and never gets anything back. She tends our wounds and cooks our food and always has an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. Momma deserves so much better than what she gets. It isn't fair. She even took an arrow in the back for Inuyasha!"

The little fox was visibly shaking with his emotions as he struggled with them, trying to stuff the sobs down his throat. He didn't want to be weak anymore; he wanted to be able to protect Kagome by himself, but he knew that wouldn't happen for awhile yet. Although he had grown considerably since the Inu-Tachi had started their travels, he still wasn't a match for the battle-hardened hanyou. "I'm afraid," he started, his voice a bare whisper, his throat tightened with unreleased sobs, "I'm afraid that she will just keep giving the way she does until she doesn't have anything left. Momma deserves to have some happiness in her life and since she seems to like the two of you, I thought it might help her a little if you came with us. She thinks so little of herself."

Youko was seeing red in the back of Kurama's mind and the human side of the avatar wasn't fairing much better. From the little they knew of Kagome, and what they could glean from her aura and Shippou, she was a most wonderful and amazing young woman. It was hard to miss her purity and power, not to mention beauty, and the fact that she wasn't able to see the good she had done, or the good person she was, was a travesty. One that Kurama was sure to rectify. Placing a calming hand on the silently crying kit, he spoke softly. "Shippou, I understand your need to protect your mother and I can assure you that neither Yusuke nor I will let anything happen to her. She is a very special woman."

Sniffling a bit as his tears subsided; Shippou looked up at the elder fox he already felt such a connection to. _Will he be my father? Will Yusuke? Will momma even have a chance with Inuyasha in the way?_ Although the questions were only in his mind, he could see the answers to them sparkling in the emerald eyes of Kurama. In that moment, Shippou knew that, if Yusuke or Kurama had anything to say about it, he would get two fathers and he couldn't be happier. As Shippou and Kurama continued to stare at one another, the redhead's eyes flashed gold and the young kit could feel the energy of the spirit fox more clearly. Shippou smirked. _Inuyasha would be smart to keep his mouth shut when we go back._

Wiping the last vestiges of salty trails from his cheeks, Shippou gulped down his juice and hopped down to the floor. "Kurama, can we go check on Yusuke and momma? I want to tell her the good news, especially since we are supposed to be going back."

Kurama, having been nibbling on his food during their conversation, was done with his breakfast so he nodded and stood. "You were right Shippou. Kagome is a very good cook. I am sure Yusuke will be happy to eat when he wakes up." With a soft chuckle, he started towards the stairs pausing only briefly to let Shippou catch up.

Once the stairs had been ascended, the foxes stood at the door to Kagome's room and knocked softly before entering. When both were inside, Kurama shut the door with a soft click and made his way to the bedside as Shippou was crawling up towards a gently smiling miko. When he was finally close enough to his beloved mother, he sat quietly against her side; the one Yusuke wasn't occupying, and turned his gaze towards her. She looked pained and sorrowful but it wasn't the look she got when she was actually hurting; it was the look she got when someone she cared about was in pain.

The young miko had been sitting with the dark-haired boy for nearly an hour before she heard the soft footsteps of the kitsunes stop at her door. Since she had allowed Yusuke to snuggle into her, he had settled down considerably with only a rogue whimper escaping once in awhile; usually when she shifted her weight. While he had been blissfully unaware, Kagome had taken her time in feeling out his aura and was instantly saddened with what she found. Now that Kurama was here, she intended to get some answers. If he wanted her to help the distraught young man, she needed to have her suspicions confirmed.

Removing her hand from Yusuke's arm, she slid her fingers through her son's rust colored hair and smiled lovingly at him. He was the only one that was _always_ there for her; the only one that knew everything. Kami how she loved him. At seeing his smile, she lifted her head and locked gazes with Kurama, noticing his lovely green orbs were ringed with gold. Not wanting to sugar coat anything, she spoke in a soft but firm tone of voice. "He really loved her, didn't he?"

This time, the centuries old kitsune couldn't keep the shock from his face. How did she know this had something to do with a female? He himself hadn't even known what was bothering Yusuke and he had known the man for years! Truly, was there anything not wonderful about her? He saw the determined and anguished look in her eyes and he had to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Yes, he did." He answered simply, still caught in bright blue pools.

She nodded then and dropped her gaze, fighting against the tears that were already swimming in her eyes. She didn't want to ask her next question because she was too afraid of the answer. Yet, she knew she had to; she had to know if he had been hurt the way she thought he was. Kagome had been around demons, and half-demons, for years now and was well aware of how cruel the human race could be. Turning her watery, sapphire eyes to his brilliant green, she spoke again. "Tell me she didn't Kurama. Please, tell me she wasn't so cruel."

The fox was torn. Kagome looked absolutely lost and broken, her luminous blue eyes caught in a maelstrom of emotion that steeled them to a washed out grey. Somehow, she knew what had happened to his teammate and she was begging him to deny it; to take it away and he wondered why it seemed such a personal thing to her. Then, as if answering his question, a picture of her sobbing into Yusuke's chest was flashed before his eyes and he knew. It _was_ personal to her. It was personal to all of them. They couldn't be who they truly were and it was eating at their souls. He couldn't bring his voice to fruition so he merely shook his head sadly.

The dam broke then and the tears fell in fluid streams down her cheeks. Why were people so oppressive and cold-hearted? Why were good beings turned away for their blood? It didn't make any more sense to her now then it had when she had first started traveling through time. She cried for Yusuke, for Kurama, for anyone who had ever been treated so badly. She cried for herself. "Why can't people just love us for who we are? Why does it have to matter that I am a human or that you and he are demons? Why?"

She sobbed openly then, still trying to keep the sound low enough so as not to wake Yusuke, while she ran her fingers through his hair. Shippou cuddled up against her as far as he could and nuzzled his head under her chin. Not one to be left out, and feeling his own despair that he had kept locked away for so long bubble up, Kurama knelt down next to the bed and tilted Kagome's head against his shoulder, running his own nimble fingers through her dark locks.

The small group felt a sense of comfort in that moment, even as Kagome felt Yusuke shift and awaken. She was worried for a slight moment that he wouldn't appreciate such a display; after all, Inuyasha refused to even give in to his sorrow, unless it concerned Kikyou. Then, his arms tightened around her waist and she sighed; he wasn't angry with her. She was thankful for that, though she was startled when his voice sounded against her ear. "People are savages; humans as much as demons sometimes. I wasn't what she wanted so she left. I can't change who I am anymore than you, Kurama or Shippou can."

The detective sighed heavily then, pressing his face closer to her sweet smelling skin. Although it hadn't been long since she had come and saved him from the tormenting images of his mind, he felt more rested than he had in ages. The warmth from her body against his made him feel safe and cared for and he found he didn't want it to end. _I sure hope the fox has figured out a way for us to go with her._

As if in answer to his thoughts, Shippou bounced from his place at Kagome's side to land on her lap while smiling at them both. "Momma! Guess what! Kurama said that he and Yusuke can come with us! Please, can they?"


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome was confused and startled. Sure, the idea of being around them more had popped into her head more than once since the previous day but she hadn't expected them to travel with her! Her blue eyes impossibly wide, she looked at Shippou, then Kurama and Yusuke only to settle on her son once more. "Come with us? Shippou, are you serious? Why would they want to do that? They don't even know what they would be getting into!"

Shippou started, "But momma," and he was cut off. "Sweetie, you are asking an awful lot of them. They probably have lives, families, friends and jobs here that they can't just leave. We spend our time in a very dangerous place and we can't just ask them to leave their lives here behind only to put themselves in danger for a quest that isn't theirs." Really, the idea of the two young demons traveling with her was a nice one. She could already bet Inuyasha wouldn't get far in his verbal abuse with her; but at the same time, he would be furious. Besides all that, what she had just spoken was the truth; why would they want to do anything of the sort?

The kit could only sniffle sadly as he looked into his mother's eyes while speaking softly "But momma, you put your life in danger all the time and the quest really isn't yours either." He saw her eyes widen for a second before settling into understanding.

Tears welled in her eyes and she smiled brokenly, "You're right Shippou. Maybe you should go back by yourself. I'm not really any use to any of you and I only get in the way. Maybe you would all be safer if I wasn't there anymore. The quest for Naraku isn't mine, even though the jewel was. But, Kikyou is back and she can sense the shards as well as I can; probably even better."

That said, she pulled away from Yusuke and lifted Shippou off her lap to place him on the bed. Standing, she walked to the door and stopped just in the hallway. Kagome turned her head slightly to look back over her shoulder, "There's breakfast downstairs Yusuke. Feel free to eat as much as you want. I'm going to take a bath; there is another bathroom downstairs if anyone needs to shower or anything." With that, she was gone leaving nothing but the scent of unshed tears and soft footsteps in her wake.

Shippou was truly crying now. Having to see the one he loved so very much so incredibly sad was more than his tender heart could take and he didn't care at the time that the two older demons would see him. "I really…didn't mean…that…the way…it sounded. I don't want…her to leave me." He made to stand then but was stopped by Yusuke's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry kid; I'll go talk to her."

If she was honest with herself, she knew she should have seen it all sooner; should have realized that what Inuyasha had been telling her for years was the truth. Although her modern medicine and things had been helpful a few times, the entire group had been living longer than her in that harsh world and what she could bring from the future wasn't truly a necessity. She was far weaker than the others, even if she had learned to control the depth of her powers as best she could. She knew there was more than what she had mastered, but always felt held back; as if there was something barricading the largest amount behind an impenetrable wall. It didn't really matter though, she was still pathetic.

Just by her presence alone in the past she was subjecting her friends to unimaginable danger. Naraku wanted her out of the way and Kikyou was slowly and steadily aiming to help him with the task, catching Inuyasha in the crossfire. The baka inu had no idea that the undead miko had already given herself to the vile hanyou willingly and only intended on bringing the dog-eared demon to hell. Nor, it seemed, did he care. All that mattered to him was holding her cold, clay body close to his; never mind the fact that she had no blood in her veins and no warmth in her eyes.

Slowly, as if any movement at all caused physical pain, Kagome moved to the tub and started the water. The white noise thrummed heavily in her ears and she disappeared into it, letting the ever growing din wash over her thoughts like a soothing balm. Mechanically, she peeled her sleeping clothes from her body and brushed out her hair before testing the water and finding it to be near scalding. _Perfect._ She hissed through her teeth as the hot water lapped at her skin, already turning the alabaster flesh red. Once she was submerged to her chin, she settled against the back of the now-warm porcelain and let silent tears trek down her cheeks.

That was how Yusuke found her.

He had been knocking at the door and calling her name repeatedly for five minutes and she had yet to answer him. Normally, he wouldn't have bothered further, considering that was supposed to be taking a simple bath; but the look in her eyes when she turned away from them all made him worry for her. Now that she wasn't responding to him, he truly was afraid for her. Although she hadn't seemed the type that would take her own life, the solid anguish that had stormed over her eyes was enough to make him concerned.

After having spent so much time and effort to get her attention and only hearing nothing, he decided he needed to check on her. So, without preamble, he twisted the doorknob and stepped into a bathroom filled with steam. He called out to her again and again heard nothing. He walked closer to the birthplace of the wet fog and found a wet and miserable looking Kagome up to her chin in water. If this had been any other occasion, and had her eyes not appeared completely void of anything, he would have taken his time enjoying what little of her pale flesh was visible. The look in her eyes wouldn't let his gaze stray from hers.

Then, she blinked and locked her eyes with his.

The young miko was more than a little surprised when she had cleared her mind of thoughts of worthlessness and blinked to re-moisten her tear wrenched orbs and looked up to find Yusuke staring at her intently. Originally, she had wanted to throw something at him – badly – and scream at him about his hentai ways but when she noticed he wasn't looking any farther down than her eyes, she stopped. Those warm brown eyes held concern, sympathy and something else she couldn't define and she was easily lost in them.

And she spoke.

"What are you doing in here Yusuke? I figured you would be eating by now." She spoke softly, aware that anything louder could very well shatter the tenuous calm she had achieved. Thankfully, Yusuke seemed to understand her need for quiet and responded in an equally gentle tone.

"The food can wait, even if I am starving." He smirked then in an attempt to lighten her mood if nothing more. Seeing a sparkle of life enter her eyes and a faint blush – though it was certainly from the hot water, right? – spread across her cheeks, he knew it had worked. Kneeling next to the tub, he spoke. "We were worried about you. Shippou didn't mean things the way they sounded Kagome. If Kurama and I were normal and human, your argument against our accompanying you would have been sound, but we are neither."

Now she was floored. Was he telling her the truth? If so why? Why would either of them want to have anything to do with a mess that wasn't really even her own? It didn't make sense to her in the least and although their presence calmed her considerably and caused her heart to stir, she still didn't understand what they could possibly gain from the situation they were volunteering themselves into.

Her emotions settled slightly as she gazed into Yusuke's warm eyes. They held no traces of contempt or disgust; his voice had been gentle and caring. She knew he had been through something horrible and yet here and now, he looked as though nothing of the sort had transpired. Confusion reigned over curiosity for the time being and she questioned him. "But why Yusuke? What could you, or Kurama, possibly hope to gain by surrendering yourselves to a mission that could easily cost you your lives?"

Gain? What was there to gain by following around a beautiful young woman and acting as her own personal guards? Nothing except the companionship of an entrancing and special woman; could he say that to her though without sounding lame or fake? Would she even take something like that well? Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he answered her as truthfully as he could. "Because we want to Kagome. We are used to putting our lives on the line for our own jobs that give us no sort of real gratification, except for saving the human race." He finished with a rogue grin and a wink and was infinitely pleased to see color suffuse on her cheeks and wash across her shoulders as her eyes lit up with the smile that graced her lips.

Standing before she had a chance to rebuff his words, he turned and walked back to the door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, he stopped and looked back to her. "If you stay in their much longer, you might melt away. Kami it's hot in here! Hurry up, Shippou is waiting and there are stories to tell." With that, he was gone leaving a still smiling miko in his wake.

Twenty minutes later found Kagome in her room pulling on a pair of jeans and a nice fitting t-shirt before brushing out her hair and heading downstairs. She was still a bit apprehensive of everything in spite of all Yusuke had said; would they really want to hang around in the past once they realized exactly what they would be getting into? Somehow she doubted it, even if she didn't doubt Yusuke or Kurama. Her life was simply a chaotic concoction of danger, youkai, blood and tears. Truly, she wasn't anything special and certainly nothing worth them risking their lives for.

Laughter rung out from the kitchen and broke her from her thoughts. _They sound so happy down there. Maybe I should leave Shippou here with Kurama instead and I will go back alone. It won't matter to anyone much if I don't make it back alive._ Her thoughts turned towards her family and she knew they would miss her, but they had known about the chance there was that she might never come home. If she was killed in the Warring States era, her family would be the only ones to mourn her. She knew Shippou probably would, but he would be with Kurama; he would have another fox around that could be far more useful to him than she would be.

Once more the sounds of merriment floated up the stairs and graced her ears. Maybe for today she could enjoy the feeling of happiness. There was still the matter of their own pasts to tell and hers would no doubt be rimmed with tears and lined with deep-seeded pain but there was nothing for it. They had seen her cry already and anymore, she didn't much care who did. She was ready to cry in front of Naraku or any one of his spawns; it wasn't like they would spare her either way.

Shaking her head in an effort to will such looming thoughts to the back burner for the time being, Kagome resumed her trek down the stairs and landed soundlessly in the kitchen. The laughter and talk hadn't stopped, only merely settled down and she smiled at the picture the three made. Shippou was still in his place at the table, Kurama by his side and Yusuke sat across from them, a plate half filled with food in front of him. Shippou was standing on his chair, rather than sitting, and had a huge grin adorning his adorable face, laughter and delight dancing in his eyes. The other two demons had the same amused looks on their faces, if somewhat more controlled, and she found they made a very handsome trio.

Grabbing a soda from the fridge, Kagome settled down next to Yusuke and smiled at the youkai currently inhabiting her house. _If Gramps was here he would have plastered them all with ofudas and had a heart attack by now._ She giggled at the thought, despite her dour mood, and found three sets of glittering eyes focused on her. Their curious looks only made her mirth grow and she laughed a bit more before calming herself to answer the questioning gazes. "My grandpa," she started, waiving a hand dismissively in the air, "is really rather eccentric and would have been throwing ofudas on all of you if he were here."

Yusuke and Kurama started and sobered instantly at the thought of being bound – or something even more unpleasant – while Shippou's grin only got wider. He had been here many times and had been on the receiving end of Ji-chan's sutras before. Although they were harmless, it still took a good while to get them pulled from your hair and tail. At the looks of horror that crossed the faces of their new friends, miko and kitsune couldn't contain their giggles and broke out into fits of laughter.

Once she had calmed down some, Kagome looked up at Kurama then turned her head towards Yusuke only to find them still wearing the same expressions. Smiling brightly, she explained the humor. "Gramps really doesn't have any power behind the sutras; he just acts as if he does. I think I am the only one in the family with any kind of powers at all. So if you happen to meet him sometime, just beware of sticky pieces of paper."

Apparently, her explanation worked well for soon Yusuke and Kurama were laughing themselves. After all occupants had returned to a calmer state of being, Kurama ventured to broach the subject of their pasts. Shippou nodded enthusiastically; he had wanted to know more about the two young youkai since they met. Kagome smiled at Shippou's happy expression and spoke softly, "Maybe the two of you should tell your stories first? Ours is rather lengthy and I am sure I won't be able to complete it without crying at least once."

The Spirit Detectives sobered immediately. The stinging smell of salt was already present and they knew what she said was a small understatement. In fact, both were sure that she would be reduced to tears far more times than just once and not because she was weak. It had become a glaring reality to them that she was under an enormous burden and were fairly certain that the magnitude of what she would tell them would explain away her emotions easily.

"Well, I guess I can start." Yusuke said while standing up and stretching. He walked to her fridge and grabbed a soda before sitting back down. With a sigh, he began telling Kagome and Shippou of how he had come into the service of Reikai all the way through the changing of his blood and up until the break-up with Keiko. Specifics were left out of the latter tale, simply because it was still a painful subject for him; even if a certain miko had already started the healing process.

As soon as the raven-haired Toushin had finished telling all there was to tell, Kurama took up the spotlight. Soon, miko and kitsune knew the story behind Kurama; they knew of his past life as Youko Kurama, of his human family and even heard stories about the team's fights in the Dark Tournament. Suffice it to say that the priestess and kit were both in awe of the two youkai. Both had been born human and now, neither one was.

Yusuke sighed as the fox finished talking and stood to stretch again. Now, Kagome knew nearly everything about the both of them; from their lives as humans to their jobs as members of the Reikai Tantei and she hadn't changed her mind about them once. He never saw a look of disgust or bias cross her face and it had made him infinitely happy. By now, he was fretting in his own skin with curiosity about Kagome's own history.

As if reading his thoughts, Kagome's gentle voice sounded in the kitchen. "I must say that I am impressed with you both. You have overcome quite a few hardships in your lives and even managed to become friends through it all. I understand a little better now about why you wouldn't be afraid for your lives should you come with us but you have yet to hear our story."

With a soft sigh Kagome began speaking. She told them of her fifteenth birthday and being pulled into Feudal Japan through a well on the grounds of her family's shrine; she told them of learning she was a miko and shattering the Shikon no Tama; she spoke of her friends and their adventures. There were more than a few times that Shippou would have to jump in and finish a part of her story because her emotions would run too high for her to continue. Between the two, they were able to tell all in a little less than an hour and after all had been said and done, the group found it to be early in the afternoon and Yusuke and Kurama were adamant about joining the miko and kit on their quest.

All four had stood from their places at the table to go into the living room at the beginning of Kagome's tale and were now sitting on the couch, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Shippou who brought down the silence. "Momma don't you have to go buy supplies before we leave tonight?" He paused then before looking at Yusuke and then Kurama, "Won't you guys have to pack stuff or let someone know you will be gone?"

Kagome sighed heavily, her entire aura drooping slightly. "I suppose I do have to sweetie. I suppose I should tend to that while you two," she looked pointedly between the two youkai, "round up your things and make arrangements for being gone for an extended period of time." She stood then, taking Shippou with her, and began walking towards the stairs to her room. She paused at the bottom when she heard Kurama's voice.

"Actually Kagome, if you want, I could take Shippou with me to gather my things; maybe Yusuke can go with you to get your supplies and you could stop by his house afterwards? That way you won't have to worry about Shippou at the store." He smiled gently as he watched Kagome's arms subconsciously tighten on the kit. Yes, she would make a wonderful mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome sighed for the millionth time since leaving the shrine earlier in the day. She could have sworn up and down that Kurama was telepathic and not letting anyone in on the secret. She had seriously been thinking of returning to the past while the rest were gathering their things but any attempts of such a thing were now thwarted. A part of her heart warmed a little at the reason as to _why_ she couldn't follow her train of thought. Kurama had taken Shippou with him – as he said he would – and now, Kagome and Yusuke were just making it downtown.

Shortly after the two kitsune had left, Kagome and Yusuke had followed suit. They had walked a short distance to the nearest bus stop and boarded in silence. Kagome's attention was turned inward while Yusuke's attention was solely on her. He couldn't quite comprehend why she thought she was worth so little, even after hearing about the other life she led, but he knew it had to do with the inu hanyou. Shippou had confided in him that morning after he had left Kagome to finish her bath, that Inuyasha was as abusive as he could be without actually laying a hand on Kagome. He had wondered briefly why she hadn't told them about it in her story but then realized she probably thought that no one would care.

If she only knew precisely how wrong she was.

It was rather a strange thing for the Spirit Detective, to find himself so completely enthralled with someone. Sure, he had met a few intriguing individuals – two of which were the other demons on his team – but none had been possessed of ningen blood. While he was probably the last youkai in the three realms, save for Kurama, that thought humans weren't weak, he still hadn't found any that truly held his attention. Oh, he had loved Keiko – had loved her very much in fact – but she had never really drawn him in. The more he thought over the relationship they held, the more he realized how truly lacking it was.

_Huh._

Why hadn't he noticed all this before when it could have helped him? Why didn't he know from the beginning that Keiko would never love him the way he wanted to be loved? Shocking, that. He had prided himself on being able to basically get a good idea of how people worked; how was it anyway that he had been blindsided? Was it because he didn't know the signs or because he didn't pay attention to them? Looking back, Yusuke knew he should have seen it all sooner, especially considering the entire Tantei thought that he and Keiko wouldn't last. Maybe he had just been too happy to have a constant in his life that he didn't care? Or was Keiko _supposed_ to dump him and break his heart so he could find what he needed in life?

He stole a quick glance to the raven-haired beauty walking next to him at that thought. _'Hn. Maybe I should thank Keiko for being a bitch next time I see her.'_ Kagome truly was a sight to behold at any time of the day, or night he discovered. She had been awe inspiring when facing off against the hanyou whom she had loved and yet seemed so very fragile and lost the night before. Letting his gaze roam from the profile of her face, he realized that her body was tensed and her aura was anxious.

"Kagome," he said her name softly while placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "if you really don't want us to come, we won't." When she turned startled blue eyes up to him, he couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. She really was beautiful.

The young miko had been, once again, completely lost in her thoughts. She still couldn't understand why Yusuke and Kurama wanted to go with her, not really anyway. It was obvious that both wanted to see the world she spoke of – and she was sure Youko would be more than happy with being in an era he would know – but still, that didn't explain their strong desire to accompany her. She was also worried about the lives they would leave behind. While Yusuke had no real family to speak of, Kurama did and he hadn't even blinked at the prospect of leaving them for an undetermined amount of time.

Yusuke's warm voice floated over her ears and his youki rushed around her, effectively startling her from her quiet reverie. How could she lie and tell him nothing was wrong when he looked at her like that? It seemed cruel somehow, but she shrugged it off. Turning to look at her new friend – and companion, it would seem – she smiled and answered. "I'm sorry Yusuke. I just can't help but wonder why in Kami's name the two of you want to go with us."

'_This again?'_ He had thought they made the reasons fairly clear; the argument he and Kurama posed had been flawless and yet here she was, still questioning him. _'That damned half-breed really must have done a number on you Kagome.' _He smiled down at her, "Why do you keep questioning us? Do you think it will end badly for us to help you?" His smile brightened when she blushed and looked away, shaking her head in the negative. Somehow, he knew she wanted them to join her but she was still so very caught up on her low self-esteem that she couldn't see that they wanted to go just because they did.

She turned from him then and walked to an outdoor vendor to browse his wares and he stood off to the side, watching her eyes light up with particular items. Kagome pawed through various things in an attempt to occupy her mind. Really, she _did_ want them along – more than she had wanted anything in a long time – but she was scared for them. She knew Yusuke was standing close and keeping an eye on her and she felt comforted by his presence. Just as her body and mind had come to an agreement about being relaxed and enjoying the day, she felt as though she was being watched. Expanding her aura slightly, she found someone headed in their direction…and the person was _not_ happy.

Forgoing the urge to turn around and look, Kagome kept with what she was doing though she no longer paid attention to any of the items she looked at. Her entire body was strung tight, waiting for a confrontation. Just as she was about to query Yusuke about what she felt, she heard a low, dangerous growl from behind her. Tilting her head over her shoulder, she saw Yusuke standing completely rigid, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Another growl came forth from his throat and her eyes shot up to his face. She could make out faint blue lines of a pattern she had never before seen flickering against his skin and his eyes flashed gold. Was it just her or did his hair look longer as well?

His last growl still had yet to end and Kagome was becoming increasingly worried. She hadn't sensed a demon aura other than Yusuke's that was noteworthy, yet he was carrying on as though they would be attacked. She reached out and gently laid a hand on his arm and nearly jumped back when his eyes snapped to hers. The warm chocolate brown she was used to seeing had morphed into something else altogether. Although they were still brown, they were lined with steel and glittered dangerously with fury and pain. Just as Kagome was ready to try again at asking him what was wrong, she heard him growl one word. A name: Keiko.

This time, Kagome did maneuver around the young youkai to see who was still on the approach and was somewhat surprised to see a young woman with brown hair and anger painted across her face. Things clicked in her mind and Kagome knew: she was the one that had hurt Yusuke so badly. Instantly, her demeanor changed and although she was still concerned for Yusuke, her own anger at his treatment was beginning to surface. Her hand still rested against his forearm and when she felt the muscles under her fingertips slide and snap against bone, she squeezed slightly. Once his eyes met hers, she smiled softly and expanded her own aura to calm him.

Yusuke had been enjoying just watching Kagome. She had seen and done so very much in her short lifetime and yet she still acted like an innocent child in a candy store when she found something that interested her. The miko had yet to speak after his last questions but she seemed to have settled down and he was content to leave her be. She wasn't trying to run off or ditch him, so things were good. Good that is, until he felt Keiko close by. Had he just sensed her, he wouldn't have even given thought to her but when it became apparent that she was heading towards him – and Kagome – he immediately tensed.

She was angry, he could tell and he could only guess that it was because he was with someone else. Well, he wasn't _with_ Kagome; not that way, at least…not yet. But he was in public with her and even had there been something more then and there between them, her appearance wouldn't have angered him any less. Keiko was an unforgiving bitch and he just knew she was about to cause trouble. He hadn't meant to growl when he felt her get closer, but she set him on edge and it had slipped out. Kagome had turned and looked at him questioningly, placing a hand on his arm, but he was busy trying to control the emotions that were bubbling forth and couldn't answer her.

He was still growling and his anger at Keiko was only growing the closer she came. He had wanted nothing more at that moment then to grab Kagome and disappear. He was seriously entertaining the idea too, until he felt Kagome's fingers grasp him a little more tightly. When his eyes focused on her, she smiled and then he felt it; felt _her._ Her very essence wrapped around him and his blood cooled at the comfort, letting his mind come back to where he needed it. He was still gazing intently into those brilliant blue orbs and his own eyes widened in shock when they became electric and her aura snapped around her.

Kagome was mad.

Placing his free hand across the one she had on his arm, he squeezed the soft digits gently and smiled. "Kagome, we can just leave. She can't follow us forever and this really isn't something I want to see you get mixed up in."

Warmth spread up Kagome's arm and blossomed in her stomach when his hand made contact with hers and she very nearly forgot the reason why she felt like ripping something – or someone – to shreds. Key word there is nearly. The miko heard Yusuke speak and his voice was warm and concerned and it did nothing to help keep her anger level where she wanted it. Kagome wasn't normally an aggressive person, but that girl needed to be put in her place and she was just the woman to do it.

She smiled at Yusuke then; a genuine smile that made his heart flip a bit. Kagome then slipped her hand from his arm only to grasp his and turn them around to face the pissed off girl who was now just at his back. Their turn around caught her by surprise and she stopped in her tracks. Kagome felt Yusuke's grip on her hand tighten slightly and she returned the gesture with fervor. _'He **will** have closure today.'_

Keiko had been walking down the sidewalk downtown, thinking about the date she was to be going on later that night with her new boyfriend when she spotted Yusuke. She had stopped walking and watched him, hoping to see him miserable and nearly expecting him to ask her to take him back. She maneuvered around the throngs of people and managed to see his face but instead of seeing him looking despondent, he had a smile on his face. When she followed his line of sight, she realized he was watching another girl.

Although she had been the one to dump him, she felt anger that she had been replaced so soon; never mind the fact that she had found a new boyfriend three days after their split. She had seen the hurt in his eyes when she had left him weeks ago and had hoped he would stew in his own self pity. Now it seemed as though he had found someone new. Well, she would just have to fix his happiness then wouldn't she?

Making up her mind, Keiko stormed across the street closing in on the 'happy couple' quickly. She had expected to take them by surprise and wasn't prepared for them to turn around and meet her face to face. Neither was she prepared to see the two holding hands or to see her demon ex-boyfriend with someone so beautiful. Needless to say, she stumbled over her words for a fraction of a second before focusing on Yusuke.

"I see you didn't waste much time in finding a new woman to toy with. Tell me Yusuke, does she know of your "malady"?" She sneered, her voice laced with venom and dripping with disdain. Keiko watched Yusuke's eyes intently and when she didn't see any sign of hurt in them, she was momentarily disappointed but braced herself for the harsh backlash of his words.

Though, the words never came and instead she was graced with an answer from the girl standing next to him. "If you are referring to his…_heritage_, then yes I know all about it." Inside, Kagome was smirking at the purely incredulous look that crossed the girls face. Now that Keiko was so close, Kagome got a better look at her and thought she could be pretty, if she didn't have such an ugly soul.

Keiko was caught by surprise yet again but quickly recovered. "Then let me guess," she started turning her attention back to Yusuke; "you went and found yourself a demon bitch? Makes sense, considering no human female would want you; dirty blood and all."

Yusuke and Kagome felt one another's aura's flare in outrage and the grip they held onto each other with tightened. Kagome placed a smile on her face and once more addressed Keiko. "Actually, I'm not a demon at all. In fact, I am a priestess and I see nothing at all wrong with Yusuke."

Well, that wasn't the reaction she expected and Keiko knew her eyes had widened in shock. A priestess! "Why would a priestess want to tarnish her name by consorting with a demon? Unless you plan to get close to him only to destroy him."

Another smile graced Kagome's lips, this one even bigger than the last. Oh yes, she would enjoy putting this bitch in her place. "Well, this priestess would much rather spend her time in the company of honorable youkai instead of whiny, self-centered ningen. Now, I think it best if you leave. Wouldn't want you to get hurt little girl."

True, Kagome wasn't all that big in stature herself but she had a feeling such a comment would irk the girl to no end and she had to bite back the giggle of triumph at the look of outrage that crossed Keiko's features. Then, the brunette snapped. "Ha! You think you could hurt me? I'm _human_ and humans can't be purified."

"While that is true enough, it doesn't mean I can't still give you a good butt kicking. You shouldn't start things with people you don't know." That said, she tilted her head up to look at Yusuke and when he returned her gaze, she smiled. Squeezing his hand again, she said, "Are you ready to go? We still have some things to do."

Yusuke could only nod his acceptance and moved away when she did, however she stopped just after her first step in the other direction and he felt her aura flare up in anger. Looking over his shoulder, he found that Keiko had a hand wrapped none-too-gently around Kagome's arm. Red flooded his vision and had it not been for the miko's constant sense of calm that surrounded him, his ex's blood would have stained his claws.

Keiko hissed, "You think you can just threaten me and then walk away? You know, if you hurt me Reikai would only come after you and Yusuke both and you would find yourselves in the Spirit World jail."

Kagome's hand disentangled from Yusuke's in a flash and she had pushed Keiko between two buildings, her hand around the girls' throat. "Listen to me very carefully because I will not repeat myself." The young miko started her voice hard and cold. "If you do not back off and leave the both of us alone, I will see to it that you never see the human realm again. I have connections to a place where demons would love nothing more than to feast on human flesh. This is your only warning."

Before Keiko could react, Kagome and Yusuke were gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sighed heavily as she tried shifting all the bags in her hands to alleviate the stress on her fingers. She could already bet there were numerous lines across the palms of her hands from the constant weight. To top that off, she was now standing at the bottom of the long – extremely long today – stairway that led to her house. Kami but life sucked sometimes. A low, throaty chuckle sounded behind her and she turned her scowl from the stairs to the raven-haired detective at her back.

"And just what is so funny? Times like these make me abhor stairs, even with all the constant walking I do." She tried to sound angry, really she did, but her effort was in vain as the words came out sounding much more like a whine then anything remotely threatening. Her eyes widened when Yusuke smiled brightly at her. Who knew a smile could make him look even hotter then he had before?

The detective couldn't help but laugh at her. The young miko was glaring pointedly at the steps that led to the shrine and cursing softly under her breath while readjusting all her bags. He only had his one backpack slung across his shoulder. While he wasn't sure how long they would be gone, Kagome had told him to only worry about packing an extra change of clothes or two, pajamas if he wore them and toiletries. Apparently, she had everything else covered.

He smiled at her and stepped closer to her, taking a few of the heavier bags from her hands. His smile soon turned into a grin and Kagome became wary. Why was he looking at her like that? "Yusuke what," And before she could even finish her question, she found herself nestled closely to the detective's hard – and very warm – chest while his strong arms were wrapped around her shoulders and knees. She easily slipped an arm around his neck and his grip tightened slightly before he whispered in her ear, "Hang on."

In a second's time, he had taken three powerful jumps and landed on the shrine grounds, completely bypassing the stairs, much to Kagome's delight. As soon as her feet touched ground, she whirled around to face Yusuke, a smile of pure delight on her face. Without warning, she launched herself against the detective's chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed when his arms closed around her back and returned the gesture. Pulling away from his warmth slightly, she looked up into his warm coffee eyes.

"That was amazing Yusuke! I mean, I have ridden on Inuyasha's back before but it wasn't nearly that fun. You might just be my new mode of transportation in the past." She said, happiness filling her voice and making her eyes twinkle. Suddenly, Kagome became aware of their close proximity and blushed lightly, but was unable to disentangle herself. She liked being held by him; he was strong and warm and made her feel safe, which was something she had been missing greatly.

It felt like forever that he had been waiting to see her smile like that and he found it even more beautiful a site than he had imagined in his mind. Her stormy cerulean eyes shimmered with joy and her soft, rosy lips quirked up in a smile. _I wonder, _he thought staring at her lush, perfect mouth, _are her lips even half as soft and sweet as they look?_ Before he could think about an answer, he watched her eyelids flutter slightly, her long, sooty lashes fanning across her high cheekbones and he threw caution to the wind.

Try as she might, she couldn't turn from him nor did she really want to, if she thought about it. It was nice being held close to someone and at such close range she could feel the hard muscles of his neck and shoulders under her fingertips. Her eyes roamed his face, studying his strong features. Affectionate, chocolate eyes caught hers and her breathing slowed. Bright blue orbs traveled from down his face, stopping at his lips. _What am I doing? Think Kagome! You both just got hurt badly and besides, he's youkai remember!_

All that seemed to not matter much to her now; her thoughts were only on him and how his lips would feel pressed against hers. She watched through half-lidded eyes as his face moved closer and his lips gently brushed hers before a shout of "Momma!" shattered the moment. Kagome and Yusuke sprung away from one another as if they had been burned. Kagome turned to Shippou who wasted no time in jumping into her arms and she took advantage of the situation and buried her wildly blushing face into his tail. A chuckle penetrated the mad beating of her heart and the rush of blood in her ears and she peeked through her son's soft tail.

Kurama was walking towards the trio, a slight smile across his lips. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "What are you chuckling at?" His smile widened and she took a quick glance at Yusuke and was both surprised and oddly pleased to note he had a small smattering of color across the bridge of his nose. A soft voice forced her attention back to the redhead. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him but it seems that nothing else exists when you are around Kagome."

The blush that she had finally gotten under control came back and she couldn't help but giggle into Shippou's cream colored tail. "It's okay Kurama. This attack from him was pretty mild, considering the way he used to pounce on me before he could travel with me. Every time I would make it back to the Feudal Era he would fly at me full speed ahead and usually crash into me with enough force to knock me over."

This only made Kurama laugh more and he could actually picture such a thing happening. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the two were close, maybe even closer than a normal mother and son. His thoughts turned inward momentarily at the stirring of Youko. **_I wouldn't mind pouncing on her myself, especially if she hugged me likes she hugs that kit._**

_Don't tell me the infamous Youko Kurama is jealous of a kit. I think that may be a new low for you Youko, even surpassing all your thieving._

An indignant snort from the silver kitsune was his answer before all went quiet in his mind once more. He turned his attention back to Kagome and Shippou. "Well, did your excursion go well? I see you have plenty of bags; do you always require so much to go back?" Really, he was curious as hell, curse his kitsune nature. He and Yusuke had been told to only worry about clothing and personal items and that she had the rest covered. Was the miko planning on brining along a sink as well?

That beautiful tint of pink was coloring her cheeks again and Kurama smiled. _She is such a lovely creature._

Kagome studied the bags in her hands and Yusuke's before looking back at Kurama, losing herself in fields of emerald green. "Actually, there are only a lot of bags. There really isn't a whole lot in them and not all of it will be things we carry constantly. I have a habit of bringing things from this time back to my friends so as soon as we get there the load will be lightened considerably."

Looking between Yusuke and Kurama, Kagome was happy to see their looks of understanding and nods of concurrence. Shifting Shippou to her shoulder – and laughing when he promptly burrowed into her hair – Kagome began walking back to her house, kitsune and toushin in tow.

Once inside, Kagome brought all her purchases to the living and sat on the floor, Shippou hopping off her shoulder to watch her. She pulled out a backpack, much the same as her yellow one only colored black, and began stuffing various items into it. She carefully folded two kimonos – leaving one out to wear - and three different fighting kimonos, followed closely by Shippou's coloring books and crayons, bandages and all her cooking supplies. Yusuke and Kurama soon joined them in the living room and sat on the couch.

Just as the last item was secured, Kagome looked up at her new traveling companions and smiled. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and change. Then we can leave if you two are ready." They both nodded and she grabbed up her kimono and headed upstairs, the kit following closely behind her.

"So," Kurama started, turning twinkling green eyes on his friend, "did we interrupt anything?"

Yusuke choked on the soda he had procured from the fridge and sputtered at the audacious kitsune, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Damnit fox! Don't do that shit when I'm drinking. You trying to drown me?"

The kitsune avatar merely chuckled at the indignant expression on the detective's face that contrasted visibly with the darkening color on his cheekbones. He almost felt jealous that Yusuke had already become so close to the young miko and nearly regretted sending the two off together. However, his friend's eyes now glowed with happiness and inner warmth he hadn't seen him possess in all the years they had known one another. He had conceded in his mind already that he would stand on the sidelines as much as possible in order to give Yusuke time with Kagome. He wanted her badly but wasn't about to halt the progressive healing of his friend's soul.

He could only pray that Kagome would indeed be able to love them both.

The detective was somehow aware of the fact that Kagome had the exact same impact on the avatar as she did on him and he felt a little lighter at heart. Both he and Kurama needed this…needed her. They had only known the young miko a full day and already she had lessened the burdens on their hearts. Yes, he had all intentions of kissing her properly earlier and even though it hadn't happened, he was thrilled that she hadn't rejected his touch.

As he was about to open conversation with Kurama, his communicator went off and he swore, tearing the things from his pocket and angrily snapping it open. He had been expecting to see Botan and the site of the Reikai prince actually fueled his fury. Damned if the toddler didn't have the worst timing! Couldn't the baby have waited to try and contact them until _after_ they were gone?

"What the hell do you want, toddler?" Yusuke growled and glowered at the figure of his boss. He was in his teenage form today and all though he was more intimidating than in his childlike form, it didn't cool his anger.

"I am not a toddler, Yusuke!" Koenma blurted, already angry at the leader of his Spirit Detectives. "I see Kurama is with you, good. Where are you? Botan has checked all your usual haunts and came up empty handed."

Yusuke and Kurama traded questioning glances briefly. They didn't know. They knew where they were all right, but had no idea as to the name of the place. They thought it to be a gift in disguise until a cheery voice from behind them chimed the answer.

Shippou walked in to the living room, already clean and dressed to go, when he heard his two new friends talking with someone. He heard the question asked and answered for them when they hesitated. "You're at Sunset Shrine. You guys didn't know the name?"

Both watched stunned as Shippou came closer to them and peered over their shoulders. "Who are you talking to? I don't see anyone."

The detectives turned startled eyes on Shippou and then back to the communicator. It was blank and dark.

_Shit._

Before either of the two could answer, a portal opened in the middle of the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and Koenma stepped out. He looked around briefly before his gaze settled on his detectives and the kitsune kit that huddled behind them. _Well, it seems as though they are getting along fine. I must say it is a surprise they are here but maybe they won't argue over this mission. Now,_

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice light and non-demanding, as he closed the space between his now standing employees. He watched the kit immediately jump from behind the two older boys to stand in front of him, his bright green eyes flashing dangerously before he darted up the stairs. He'd be damned if some stranger was just going to appear in his momma's house.

Yusuke glowered at the junior ruler. "What the fuck Koenma? Why are _you_ here and why did you have to scare the kid?" Damn but the brat had bad timing. He wanted nothing more than to grab Kagome and forsake everything else. He just knew Koenma was about to drop another mission on their heads and he wasn't having it.

Koenma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between a forefinger and thumb. "Yusuke, you have a mission that-"

"Fuck that Koenma. I am not going on some damned mission right now. The fox and I have something we need to do for awhile. It's important and we aren't backing out of it." The toushin growled, his hands already clenching into fists at his side. He calmed only minutely when he felt Kurama stand next to him.

Steadying his gaze on the kami that held his fate in his hands, Kurama spoke. "I'm afraid he's right Lord Koenma. While I have never been one to disobey your orders, I have to this time. There is something essentially important we have to accomplish."

Koenma already had a good guess of what they were speaking of and thought he would enjoy Yusuke's reaction the mission in question. He hadn't really expected the young leader to become quite so volatile. "This mission-" He started again only to be once more cut off by Yusuke's loud voice.

"Damnit Koenma! I know you aren't stupid. Why can't you just let us be for once? Don't trust us demons on our own?" He was ranting he knew and he definitely knew that Koenma trusted the both of them implicitly. His last facing off with Sensui was testament to that. He was angry though. Pissed off really, that he and Kurama had just convinced Kagome to allow them to travel with her and here was his boss trying to throw a mission at them.

"Yusuke."

The house went quiet and the three turned towards to the stairs to see the most beautiful sight ever. Kagome stood before them dressed in a traditional kimono. The inner layer was a dark, midnight blue and the outer kimono was a beautiful shade of blue grey. A shimmering silver obi embraced her middle and her hair was pulled back from her face, leaving small wisps of ebony to tenderly caress her cheeks and neck.

Kagome had just finished wrapping herself up in her newest kimono when she heard Yusuke's voice rise in anger and felt severe distress coming from both he and Kurama. Taking one last look in the mirror, she headed down the stairs, Shippou perched on her shoulder once more and growling lightly. Once at the bottom, she realized all three were too engrossed in their argument to notice her presence. Yusuke was growling at someone who had his back to her about not going on a mission and Kagome assumed it was either their boss or one of his underlings. She spoke Yusuke's name softly and was pleased when their quarreling ceased and they turned to regard her.

Quietly, she walked up to the three as she absently ran her fingers through her son's tail to calm him. As soon as she was within reaching distance of the males, she felt tension – strong and thick – slide over her skin. Walking behind her two new friends, she placed a gentle hand on their shoulders and let her ki slowly seep out of her hands. When she felt they were calm enough, she removed her touch and stepped in front of them.

Pinning Yusuke and Kurama with bright blue orbs, Kagome spoke her voice soft but firm. "I told you both that I wouldn't let your desire to come with me hinder your lives here. I know that you would like to travel with me, for whatever reason, but I won't let you damage your lives for such a thing. I will come back in time to visit and I can see you then. Or maybe what your boss has planned would be short enough that I could wait another couple of days for you, if you insist."

_Damnit all. I didn't want this to happen. That is why I tried telling them not to come. I won't have more lives carelessly ruined because of me._ Kagome thought as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth, worrying it with her teeth and casting her eyes downward. _It isn't fair._

She tilted her head up and her glance settled on the newcomer. Turning her body to face him and raising her head back to its normal position she smiled at him and held out a hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?"

Koenma could only blink as he watched one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen walk right up to two extremely dangerous demons and calm them by touch alone. When she turned her brilliant azure orbs to his and stated her name, his train of thought derailed momentarily. He looked from her face to the offered hand and back before slipping the soft digits into his own and bringing them to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the knuckles.

Following this up, he bowed before her and spoke in a quiet, reverent tone that had Yusuke and Kurama gaping like fish out of water. "It is an honor to meet you, High Priestess Kagome. I am Koenma, Prince of Reikai. I assure you that their mission is one to benefit you all. I was going to assign them to you as bodyguards for your travels to the Warring States era for as long as it takes for your quest to be completed."

All was quiet for a second, everyone being far too dumbfounded by the events to even consider something to say. Kagome was the first to recover as she pulled on Koenma's hand, bringing him from his kneeled position. A frown marred her smooth face when he kept his head bowed to her. Placing a warm, soft hand on his cheek, she raised his eyes to hers. "Lord Koenma, please do not bow to me. I am of no nobility and am not even a very good miko. Certainly you have me confused with another."

His honeyed eyes widened at her proclamation and his heart twisted at the look of complete sadness and utter defeat in her eyes. He placed a hand over hers against his cheek and smiled softly. "Lady Kagome, do you not realize who you are and how important your life is? You are the miko of legend; the direct descendant of Midoriko and the reincarnation of her mother, Hana."


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome stood staring up into the lush foliage of the Goshinboku thinking over the latest development in her life. Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she nibbled at the sensitive flesh while absentmindedly running her hands across the ages old tree. How would her friends react to Kurama and Yusuke now that they were in it for the long haul as well? Would they believe that she was the most powerful priestess to have ever lived?

She knew there would be more than enough questions on everything and had already decided to give them the entire story. It didn't need to be spoken that Inuyasha would be the most suspicious. The miko was sure he would say something about it being a lie simply because although she did have power, it was untamed and only barely more than that of Kikyou. He would never believe her to hold more power than his beloved mate without proof.

That proof wouldn't come for another three weeks when she reached her twenty-first year.

Although she was undeniably happy with the prospect of having both Yusuke and Kurama around for an indefinite amount of time, she still feared for them as she did her other friends. However, the worry she held over the two young youkai was even more pronounced. They had even been warned by Koenma about the power Naraku held and she couldn't quell the fear that coiled around her heart for them.

Their deaths would be senseless as were all others; unlike all the others though, theirs would way heavily on her heart.

It was quite a silly thing, Kagome mused, to find herself so completely tied up in knots when around the raven-haired toushin and the crimson-locked kitsune. Their youki was contained somewhat by their human forms, Kurama's more than Yusuke's, but there was still more than enough free for it to skitter across her senses and ignite her nerves. The sensation was never one of danger but instead caused little sparks of delightful warmth to explode in her skin whenever either aura brushed against her.

Never mind what happened when her flesh would touch theirs, be it from a hug or the casual brush of a hand across an arm.

Time was of the essence, Kagome knew, and with a heavy hearted sigh, she moved her body towards the well house where her companions and belongings currently waited. Just the thought of going back and facing Inuyasha was enough to set her nerves on edge and she found that she only felt comforted and soothed once she was back in the presence of her adopted son and newest protectors.

After slipping her quiver across her back and her bow over her shoulder, Kagome made to grab up her bags and found they weren't where she had left them. She turned questioning blue orbs to the two males and found Kurama had her yellow backpack and Yusuke had her black one. "You guys, I can carry my own stuff. I am used to it really. You aren't my pack horses." She smiled at their openly chivalric gesture.

Kurama shook his head in the negative sending silky red locks fluttering around his face. "Not at all Kagome. An extra bag is nothing to either of us. Besides, I am sure that Shippou would much rather have you available to hug than holding your bags."

As if trying to reaffirm the elder kitsune's words, Shippou leaped easily into the young miko's arms and buried his nose against her neck. "Please 'kaa-san? I am growing up and you won't be able to carry me much longer…you said so yourself." He pulled back slightly then to gaze up at the person he loved most in the world with impossibly wide and sparkling green eyes.

_Well how the hell do I say 'no' to that? Damn that Kurama, he has me pegged already._

"Okay sweetie, I'll carry you." She said, even as her thoughts turned sad.

Sometimes, on rare occasions when she was feeling far more melancholic than normal, Kagome found herself thinking that things would have been better for so many concerned had she never been pulled into the past. The Shikon wouldn't have been returned to a world where beings were conscious of its presence and she never would have shattered the accursed thing. _So many lives could have been spared._

While she would entertain the idea of having never been introduced to the Warring States era, her heart would constantly remind her of the people she never would have met otherwise. That list now included Kurama and Yusuke. As she continued to stare into the bright emerald gaze of her dear kit, a veil of tears washed across her eyes.

"Momma?" Shippou said as he watched fat drops of water slide down her cheeks.

"Kagome?" Kurama and Yusuke questioned upon scenting her tears in the air.

Startled, she looked from Shippou to the two demons and silently cursed herself for letting her emotions overtake her again. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying when we have somewhere to be."

Yusuke stepped up to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Come on Kagome, you can tell us."

Small, pale hands furiously wiped away the offending crystalline droplets and laughed a small, disjointed laugh. "I was just…thinking…wishing, I guess. It seems like it is so far away, the end of this entire nightmare. Even though my dreams of having a family are so petty and irrelevant in the grand scheme of things, I still can't help but want for it. I know it won't happen for oh-so many reasons but I can't change how empty it makes me feel." She sighed heavily and turned her gaze once more to the growing kit in her arms, adoration and pure love shining in her azure eyes. "At least I will always have you Shippou."

Not one of the demons present really knew what to say in light of such a heart breaking revelation. While Shippou was unbearably sad inside to see how little his mother thought she was worth, Kurama and Yusuke were in states of turmoil. One side of their hearts ached right along with the sweet miko while the other side was nearly exploding with joy to know she wanted a family as much as they did. Before anyone really had a chance to respond, Kagome raised her head and let her eyes fall on them all.

With a smile that was sorrow tinged in a bit of mischief, Kagome spoke. "Are you guys ready to experience the full brunt of an inu-hanyou temper tantrum?" With a light laugh at their wide-eyed expressions, Kagome gestured them both toward her. Once close enough, she situated Shippou on her shoulder and looked the two in the eyes.

"Alight you guys, this is your last chance to bail out. If you decide you want to come back after we get there, I can bring you back too. Now, in order for this to work, you guys will have to have a hold of me somehow. Shippou usually rides in my backpack or on my shoulder, but neither of you are small enough for that." She gave them a small grin, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Twin looks of playfulness and something that burned a little hotter flashed across emerald and chocolate and before Kagome could even question them, she found herself sandwiched between two exceptionally handsome demons. Kurama had stepped in front of her and wound his lean arms around her waist and Yusuke slid up against her back, his strong limbs wrapping around her tummy just below his teammates grip. A furious blush stole across her cheeks as their embraces tightened and a small 'eep!' escaped her soft lips when they pushed off from the ground in a powerful leap only to come down into the well, a brilliant blue light swimming around their bodies.

The span of a few breaths passed and soon the four found themselves staring up at a beautiful, star filled sky. Another powerful leap found the small group on the soft grass of the Sengoku Jidai. Deep inhalations could be heard from four bodies as fresh, clean air was drawn far into their lungs. Kagome looked towards her friends and smiled at how peaceful they looked. The night air was cool and the forest was filled with gentle sounds of nocturnal animals and a soft breeze.

All semblance of tranquility was broken in a single moment.

"It's about time you got back here wench! We have shards to find!" Inuyasha yelled as he neared the clearing where he could smell Kagome and Shippou. Two other scents accompanied hers and he felt a low growl build in his chest. Another powerful leap sent him sailing over the next set of trees in his way and soon he was looking down upon the miko, the kit and two other unknown males. Both smelled somewhat like demons and when he saw the two move closer to _his_ Kagome, the growl he had squelched broke free.

Before anyone had a chance to utter a syllable or whisper a protest, a red blur flew into the clearing and snatched Kagome away. Kurama and Yusuke looked up sharply as they heard a 'thump' indicating a set of footsteps. What met their eyes made their blood rage in their veins and low growls were emitted from their throats.

Inuyasha had stolen Kagome away and now stood at least seven feet from the two males. He growled low and dangerously, baring his fangs as he held Kagome to his side with a hard grip on her upper arm. When the males returned his growl, his grip tightened and Kagome whimpered as his razor sharp claws punctured the delicate skin of her arm. Gritting her teeth, Kagome wrenched her arm free from the hanyou's grasp, barely having time to yelp in pain as his claws tore clean through her flesh, before subduing him.

"Osuwari!" She screamed, her throat straining and tearing under her forceful outburst. She fell to the ground in a heap as Inuyasha was pulled harshly to the ground. Her left hand clamped tightly around the wound on her arm in an attempt to staunch the rapid flow of her blood. Loud snarls and torrents of curses echoed in the crater that housed the hanyou and when Kagome saw him start moving, she whimpered and crawled back and away from him. Before she had even gotten a foot away, she felt strong arms wrap around her body and she soon was cradled against a warm chest.

Turning pain-glazed blue eyes upward, she caught the faint silhouette of Kurama against a moonlit backdrop. Her last thought before losing consciousness was of how beautiful he looked.

Rin was sick.

Unfortunately for Lord Sesshoumaru, she was also a ningen; which meant that no healer he knew would be able to treat her, as they were all youkai. No, there was only one person whom he could consult for help with his young ward and really, she was the only one he would trust with her.

As the Demon Lord approached the Forest of Inuyasha, he could hear vicious growls and he could smell the blood of the miko he sought. The scent of the hanyou was mixed with it which he didn't really find surprising; after all, they had been traveling together for years. When the smell of two unknown demons and that of the miko's kit reached his nose, he became concerned. Was the miko in serious trouble? Normally, finding himself concerned about a human would irk him, but Kagome was no ordinary ningen.

Sesshoumaru knew the young miko was the key to defeating Naraku; she was also the only human, save for his ward, which he would trust. The young priestess had defied him and stood up to him despite the danger he presented and he had developed a grudging respect for her from the beginning. Lately, the two had spent a few occasions talking together and he found she was extremely good company. She made him feel at ease and safe which was unusual, but he accepted it all the same.

Now the closer he got to her location, the scent of her blood grew and new scents mingled with it; his brother's anger and jealousy, the fear of the young fox and concern and anger from the other two. A great burst of speed put him hovering right at the edge of the clearing and he found the half-demon snarling and snapping at two young youkai; one of which, a redhead, held the unconscious Kagome to his chest while the other, a dark-haired demon, stood in front of the two. The kit, Shippou, was perched on the redhead's shoulder peering down at his mother figure with worry shining in his eyes.

When his feet alighted on the soft grass, Inuyasha turned towards him and growled while his hand went to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. In one swift movement, the sword was drawn from its sheath and transformed into the gleaming fang of their father. Blood dripped slowly from the half-demon's claws and ran down the miko's arm even as the redhead tightened a torn strip of fabric around the obvious wound. It suddenly became a little clearer what had happened and Sesshoumaru was disgusted.

Turning a hard golden glare on the snarling hanyou, Sesshoumaru sneered, "Insolent whelp. You have brought even more disgrace to the Taisho name by harming your mate. We are above hurting females, regardless of race."

Inuyasha's attention snapped to his elder half-brother and he growled low before replying. "Fuck off Sesshoumaru. I would never hurt Kikyou. What business do you have here anyway?"

The Dog Demon Lord's hand traveled discreetly to the hilt of Tokijin as he sniffed at the air delicately. He found the young miko's scent to still be innocent and pure of a mark; Inuyasha's own filthy aroma was heavily intertwined with the revolting scent of earth and death. A frown marred the beautiful perfection of his face as he turned a disgusted look towards the hanyou.

"You have mated the undead. How utterly repulsive. Why you would willingly go to the arms of a corpse when Kagome has waited for you all this time only proves how foolish you truly are. My business is with your miko; or should I say your former miko?" A small, dangerous smirk curled upon Sesshoumaru's perfect lips as Inuyasha snarled and red bled into the corners of his eyes.

The hanyou bared his fangs and charged at the elder dog, Tetsusaiga raised above his head. Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still and waited. If anything, Inuyasha was predictable and the Demon Lord knew he would only have to sidestep to avoid the hanyou's path. As the half-dog closed in and swung wildly, Sesshoumaru easily stepped to the left and watched with veiled amusement as the whelp slid across the ground.

Before the hanyou had a chance to regroup and prepare for another attack, Sesshoumaru disappeared and reappeared directly in front of him, wrapping long, claw-tipped fingers tightly around his throat and lifting him from the ground. Brining the insolent mutt mere inches from his face, Sesshoumaru bared his fangs and growled.

"You have dared to attack this Sesshoumaru and it is only due to the fact that the miko Kagome would mourn your death that you are spared. She should have been born with youkai blood instead of you." That said, he easily hefted the hanyou into the air and threw him to the side. Inuyasha crashed through two trees before stopping when he slammed into the third and slid unceremoniously down to the ground unconscious.

Turning his gaze from the hanyou to the others, he regarded them closely. Both young males held the scent of demon, however both looked entirely human. The kit had a hold of the miko's hand and was gently whispering to her. As his golden orbs lit on the female, they softened. She was such an exceptional creature and the mere notion that anyone would want to harm her, especially the hanyou she defended with her very being, bothered him greatly.

As he approached, warning growls sounded from the two males and he stopped. They were protecting her viciously and he knew that since he was an unknown youkai, his advances wouldn't be welcomed. Talking to the kit was his only option. "Shippou."

Said kitsune lifted his teary eyes from his mother at the sound of the smooth baritone and soon focused, for the first time, on the Taiyoukai. Without a word, he bolted from his mother's side and barreled into the dog demon's chest. "Th-thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Y-you saved m-momma. Inuyasha hurt her and n-now she won't wake up."

While the young kit sobbed into his silk and armor-clad chest, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around him and patted him on the back. "Tell your friends that I am a friend of Kagome's. Her injuries must be cleaned and treated. You all may join me at my castle."


	14. Chapter 14

"I trust you all slept well?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked the youkai trio in hospitable – if a bit cold – tones as he sipped at the tea in his clawed hand.

Shippou nodded his head from his place on the floor of the study where he was busy drawing with Rin. The little girl had come to wake him up in Kagome's room as soon as she could; wanting him to play with her like they had many months before. He had contemplated the idea for a few long moments, torn between playing and staying with his momma. Rin had then told him that Kagome looked like she could use some more sleep and when he had looked again at the miko, he saw the dark smudges under her eyes and quickly agreed.

Yusuke and Kurama had both awoken early, their senses on high alert from being in an unfamiliar place and had been greeted by a servant with fresh clothing, baths and the promise of breakfast. When they noticed Shippou at the dining table, they inquired on Kagome and after hearing the kit out, had agreed with his decision to let the woman sleep.

Kami knew she needed it.

Kurama tilted his head appreciatively, "Indeed we did, thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." In truth, the redhead was fairly nearly itching to go and wake Kagome himself just to make certain she was alright. When they had arrived at the palace late the previous night, the miko had been out cold and had even managed to remain unconscious while a healer tended her torn arm and a servant changed her into a sleeping yukata. Sesshoumaru had then placed an aura masking spell around her chambers to assure that no one in his household, save for the healer and servant he had assigned the girl, would know of her.

Yusuke was in much the same state of anxiety. Although it hadn't been difficult at all for him to hear the miko breathing normally and her heart beating steadily, he was still highly concerned. He and Kurama had spoken until all hours of the early morning over Kagome's condition, not her physical one either. The kitsune and toushin both knew that her miko abilities would make quick work of her torn arm, leaving only silvery scars behind, but they were more worried over her emotional state.

"Yeah, even though we didn't sleep much, I feel pretty well rested today." Yusuke sighed heavily as he unfolded his legs to stretch out in front of him on the floor, wiggling slightly to better position the large, soft pillow beneath him.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head succinctly, the long fringes of silver-white bangs swaying across his forehead with the movement. "Good. Now, what exactly happened at Inuyasha's Forest?"

Sharp inhalations of air sounded from the two youkai sitting in front of him and even the kit stopped in the middle of his artistry, his lips tightening into a hard line and his green eyes glinting with inner rage. Sesshoumaru raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in silent question, pondering on the kits actions. He well knew the young fox looked towards the small miko as a mother figure – much as Rin seemed to – and had only ever seen childlike wonder and content adoration from the boy. At this exact point in time, the diminutive youkai looked ready to rend someone to shreds.

"There was an…altercation…that stemmed from previous problems." Kurama replied delicately. He wasn't entirely certain about the relationship between the miko and the Demon Lord and neither did he know how much of the story Sesshoumaru already was aware of. It was an incredibly personal ordeal for Kagome and he was loath to give the Taiyoukai more information than she would want him to.

The Detective looked between the inu and the kitsune briefly, wanting nothing more than to get this entire meeting over with. Although he was more than pleased at the Taiyoukai's generosity, he really only wanted to escape and check up on the miko. At the pace the two youkai were setting, it would be evening before they got anywhere.

"How much of this entire mess do you already know?" Yusuke said bluntly. He wasn't one to skirt around issues normally and when the situation at hand concerned someone he had come to care for greatly, he had even less patience for drawing the conversation out.

The dog demon simply sat there, his gaze – although cold and unwavering – seemed to be far away, as if he were settling his thoughts into a certain order. He blinked once before focusing once more on the Spirit Detectives. In the time it had taken to reach his castle the previous evening, the two had told him all about their jobs on Kagome's side of the well and anything else he was interested in.

"I know that Kagome has held great loyalty and love for my half-brother for as long as she has been coming to this era. There have been many occasions in the past few years where we have conversed and I myself have seen many of the transgressions against the miko. The last opportunity that we had to speak, she told me that the hanyou was still pining after the corpse." He sighed slightly and rubbed at his temple, feeling a headache already forming.

Yusuke scoffed loudly, drawing the attention of the two light-colored demons. "Transgression doesn't even begin to cover it. What I have heard about the whole thing from Kagome makes me want to strangle that mutt, no offence. She is just too pure a creature to be treated that way. If I get a second chance, you might find yourself without a younger sibling."

Sesshoumaru merely arched a sculpted eyebrow at the outburst, secretly commending the young toushin in his mind. He too wanted to make the hanyou pay for treating someone as wholesome and untainted as Kagome the way he had, but he had more pressing matters at the time and it wasn't really his place. It only became his position to inflict harm upon the whelp when he had physically harmed the miko.

Kurama took up the responsibility of relaying everything else they knew about the situation, from meeting Kagome to having her tell them of the hanyou's plans for her. The Demon Lord listened attentively and as the marks against the miko continued and steadily escalated, he had to fight down his beast with iron will. His inner inu had long ago accepted the miko and had branded her as pack in his mind; now at hearing how badly the precious woman had been hurt, he wanted to revel in the hanyou's blood on his claws.

Once the specifics were spoken, the room became quiet, each person in the room sitting and fuming quietly. Soft growls could be heard from the four youkai here and there and only the scratching of quills on parchment was a constant sound. The hushed atmosphere of the study was quickly broken when the sound of shattering glass and a yelp of pain was heard.

Warmth.

Kagome was surrounded by the most delicious, comforting warmth she had ever felt and a moment's annoyance flashed through her when she felt soft rays of sunlight on her face. The sun was up which meant she would soon have to be as well. She sighed heavily and burrowed deeper under the covers, loving the feel of silk running across her skin. _Wait…silk?_ She moved her legs slightly and felt her bare skin sliding across the luxurious material.

Sapphire eyes flew wide open at the contact and she whimpered at the bright intrusion of the sun. Blinking several times to dispel the stars that danced in front of her eyes, she was finally able to gain focus and look around. She lifted her head slightly and her eyes immediately caught on the room and for a minute, she forgot why she had been alarmed in the first place.

The bed she lay on was covered in white silk sheets and furs the same color while gentle wisps of white curtains lifted away from the windows under the warm summer morning breeze. Rays of sunlight brightened the room and she could make out an enormous armoire along one wall and a few feet from it stood a vanity, both of a deep red mahogany. A fireplace lined the opposite wall, standing large and looming even while unlit, and an ornate door stood across from the bed.

She had no idea where she was or what exactly had transpired. The last thing she could remember was having her arm torn open and falling unconscious in the arms of Kurama. As she struggled to sit up, a low whimper of pain loosened in her throat when she bumped her arm against the mattress and when she appraised her wound, she found it neatly dressed in soft white linen.

Looking down from her arm at the rest of her body, Kagome noticed she was wearing a red, silken sleeping yukata that stopped just below her knees. A frown tilted her lips as she plucked at the hem of the delicate garment, straining her mind to remember something – _anything_ – of what had occurred after falling into the fox's arms.

Pulling her lower lip between her teeth, she worried the gentle flesh obsessively as she sent her aura out, trying to find any traces of Shippou, Yusuke or Kurama. She was quickly rebuffed by a spell that shimmered and flared under her power. Her eyes widened as her body became frozen to the bed in terror and her mind entered panic mode. Whatever spell was in place completely obliterated her ability to locate her companions and random, terrifying scenarios of where she was and why filtered through her mind.

Had Inuyasha, Yusuke and Kurama all ended up dead? Had the hanyou's blood taken over causing him to kill her friends? Was Shippou dead? Or had they all simply abandoned her? Maybe she had been captured and Kurama and Yusuke realized how helpless she was and left her to fend for herself. Part of her revolted at the idea, her heart already romanticizing the relationship between the three and proclaiming loudly that they wouldn't have jumped with her in the first place only to leave her to the mercy of Kami knew who.

Her mind was battling against her heart, telling her that Inuyasha had already discarded her for that very reason – amongst many – and that if a hanyou couldn't love her, why would two extremely powerful youkai? What would they gain by even being the friend of a worthless human girl who couldn't even defend herself properly?

The already rapid beating of her heart sped up further as her panic washed over her. She was alone…again. What was worse was that she couldn't even properly examine her surroundings because of that damned spell so she had no idea what kind of creatures were lurking outside the door. She was scare…terrified really. The staggering weight of being forsaken yet again when her heart had just barely begun to heal was too much for the tiny miko to bear.

Suddenly she was boneless, crumbling effortlessly under the weight of her sorrow as if her very foundations had been torn away. Slouching miserably against the headboard of the bed, Kagome pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. Burrowing her face into the shelf of her knees, she cried. Deep, painful sobs shook her small frame violently under the turn her life had taken.

The door banged open loudly and startled her from her solitary mourning. Large blue eyes, bright with tears, looked up sharply at the doorway and she was alarmed to see a very unfriendly looking boar demon leering at her. Taking a few long strides across the threshold, he slammed the door closed and focused black, beady eyes on the terrified miko.

"Human filth." He snarled, his jaw falling open to reveal long, yellow teeth lining his maw. "You have no business being in the royal wing of the master's castle." He took a step closer towards the frightened woman and grinned maliciously. "Normally, ningen isn't my type of meat but for you, I think I can make an exception. In fact, I think I just might play with you a bit before I devour your flesh."

Thoughts of self-preservation and the felling urge to find her kit put her in motion. Before either she or the youkai were entirely aware of what she was doing, Kagome had sprung up from the bed and was dashing towards the window. A sound at her back made her look over her shoulder and, at seeing the demon now attempting to follow her, she shoved aside all thoughts of opening in the window to scale down the wall and simply leapt through it. The shattering of the glass and the bite of said material tearing into her flesh was barely registered and when she hit the ground, she pulled her legs underneath her as fast as she could, only to sprint off away from the castle.

She sprinted across the soft grass of the courtyard and flew past the startled guards at the gate, running full tilt towards the encompassing forest. _I have to get away from here. I have to find Shippou. Kami please let him be okay._ Pushing her legs to go faster, she broke through the tree line and crashed into the forest, uncaring of the various stones and thorns that were imbedded into the tender soles of her bare feet. Further she ran, branches of trees and shrubs grabbing at her clothes, tangling in her hair and tearing at her flesh.

When her legs ached beyond mention and her lungs felt as though they were burning, she came to a halt. Leaning over her and placing her hands on her knees, Kagome fought to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. Adrenaline raced like lava through her veins and as soon as her breathing had evened out just a bit, she made to race off again. One step forward and she was good; two steps and her abused flesh and lungs screamed against the movement; three steps and her legs turned to jelly and she was falling.

The miko landed in a heap of tattered silk and torn flesh, her body too exhausted to move any further. She hadn't gone far enough yet; Inuyasha's Forest was still so very far away and Kami knew where her kit was. Kagome sat upon the forest floor where she fell and the barely-there motion of lowering herself to the ground made her body ache horribly.

Once she was in a semi-comfortable position, she took a good look down the line of her body and realized just how bad she looked. Her nightgown was in shreds, barely clinging to her body, her arms and legs were covered in bruises and gashes and the soft cloth that had been wrapped around her previous injury was nowhere to be seen, leaving the jagged edges of her flesh to ooze with new blood. Bits and pieces of glass were imbedded into the skin of her limbs and she could feel more than a few traces of the window pinching at her back.

Kagome made another unsuccessful attempt to stand and when she only landed hard upon the ground once more, she gave up. Her body had been through too much and she wasn't strong enough. _I'm never strong enough. I couldn't even stay conscious to find out what happened to my friends. Kami, I am as worthless as Inuyasha has always told me I was._

Fresh waves of tears stormed down her face, burning paths of sorrow through the dirt on her cheeks and the blood that flowed in small rivulets down her face from a gash at her temple. It was just too much; too much pain and too much sorrow. She had failed Yusuke and Kurama…she had failed Shippou. Her head dropped down causing her chin to press into her chest as sobs and whimpers left her throat.

The rustle of vegetation off to her side startled her completely and she briefly entertained the thought that maybe – just _maybe_ – she could scare off whichever demon was coming to feast on her flesh. The notion was violently shoved away and Kagome settled for simply remaining as she was. She was useless and pathetic and whatever youkai was here to eat her was more than welcome to end her paltry existence.

The light touch of feet upon the ground sounded in her ears and she clenched her eyes shut waiting for the bite of teeth or the slash of claws. Instead, she got her name.

"Kagome?"


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone in the study froze at the sound, concern lapping at their minds. They all well knew the sound of Kagome's voice and that had certainly been her. It was well known that although the miko could possess beautiful grace, she also had her moments of being rather klutzy. Unconsciously, the demons had stood from their sitting positions and their ears and noses twitched madly, trying to discern if Kagome was indeed in trouble or had merely tumbled out of bed or something of the sort.

The shattering of glass had concerned them too, but they were all easily able to blame that on her casual clumsiness as well as the sound of pain. After all, Rin had brought a vase of flowers to the miko's room to help cheer her up. Shippou had resumed his seat on the floor and continued coloring as the three elder youkai continued to stand and sniff at the air.

Soon, low growls came from three different throats as the scent of abject terror and blood hit their noses. Before anyone could say a word, the three became a blur of silver, white and black as they raced down the winding halls of the intricate castle. No sooner had they left the study and they found themselves at the entrance to the miko's room. Without a thought, Sesshoumaru flung the door wide and the three youkai pushed through the doorway.

Bits of broken glass lay in a sporadic pattern near the shattered window and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sniffing the air in the room brought low and dangerous growls from the demons as they neared the window and looked out. The remains of the window littered the soft grass and blood was clinging to shards and leading away from the castle. The scent of her terror was so thick in the air it could nearly be tasted and the growls from the kitsune and the mazaku increased greatly when the smell of an unknown demon tickled their noses.

Yusuke rounded on Sesshoumaru, his eyes glinting golden and faint outlines of markings flashing against his cheeks. "Who the fuck was in here! I thought nobody was supposed to know she was here!"

A deadly growl of his own escaped the confines of his throat as Sesshoumaru surveyed the area. "One of the lower ranking warriors of my army. I know not how he came upon the knowledge that Kagome was here. He must have seen us return with her."

Without another word, three powerful youkai were through the window and following a trail of blood, tears and fear.

"Kagome is that you?"

She recognized the voice all too well. He was the last person she had expected to find her, if anyone and the concern in his voice made her cringe inside. No one should worry about her; she didn't deserve it. Another whimper escaped her dry lips and she was only mildly surprised that no more tears came. Apparently, she had cried them all away.

"Kagome please talk to me! What happened? Where's the mutt?"

Taking in as deep a breath as she was able around the tightness in her throat, Kagome lifted her stained and bruised face to land on the worried visage of the wolf prince.

"K-kouga…I'm so sorry. Kami Kouga I am so, _so_ sorry." Her words came out in a harsh whisper but he heard them all the same. Taking another tentative step towards her, he watched her eyes. When she made no move to up and run off, he closed the distance between them and knelt down in front of her. Although his hands itched to wrap her up in his arms and make everything better, he restrained.

Regarding how beaten down and torn apart the young priestess was with crystal blue eyes, he questioned her. "Sorry for what Kagome? By the looks of you, you don't have anything to apologize for."

Apparently, she had been wrong about her tears.

"I'm j-just so…so worthless! This is all my fault…everything is all my fault. I shouldn't be here Kouga. I should never have even been pulled into this era!" A forceful flow of tears streamed down her cheeks and splattered carelessly onto her lap as she bowed her head.

"It's all my fault and you all should hate me. If I never would've been brought here so many things would be better. That stupid jewel only returned because of me and it has brought nothing but heartache to everyone I have come to care about. It's my fault your kin were slaughtered; it's my fault Shippou's parents died; it's my fault that Naraku is able to control poor Kohaku and torture Sango; it's my fault Sesshoumaru's arm is missing and it is my fault that Inuyasha is tormented by the walking dead of his only love."

Her voice had been steadily rising in her guilty and misplaced tirade and now it fell to a soft and low octave, forcing a shocked Kouga to strain in order to hear her words.

"I shouldn't be here. I brought some friends with me from my time and they were smart enough to abandon me…just like Inuyasha did. Only now, I don't know where Shippou is and…I'm just so tired. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." Her face lifted once more and Kouga's eyes widened at the stormy quality of the miko's eyes. They were writhing and tumultuous in her grief and awash in salty tears.

"Kouga…please…if you ever really cared about me at all…take me to the well…let me go home…then destroy it. I am not supposed to be here…"

The wolf prince couldn't believe his pointed ears. What in Kami's name happened to the bright, energetic, beautiful Kagome he had fallen for? Who was this broken and tragic beauty that sounded as if she wished for her own death?

"Please Kagome…tell me what happened! Why are you so far out in the middle of nowhere all alone?" Kouga was truly worried now. He had been concerned before but Kagome seemed hysterical now and he knew something horrible had to have happened. He couldn't smell her friends on her, hell he couldn't smell anything but fear and blood!

A noise sounded from just behind Kagome and Kouga jumped up and into a defensive stance. He had been so busy trying to figure out what was wrong with the first woman he'd ever loved that he had lost track of his surroundings. Now he could only pray it wouldn't cost him his life or that of his dearest friend. Yes he still loved her but he had come to realize that she couldn't love him the way he wanted her to and had left her be, swearing to be the best friend he could to her.

The bushes just behind Kagome rustled loudly seconds before a boar youkai emerged, his black eyes locked on the miko's shivering frame. Kouga moved around behind his traumatized friend, eating up the space between her and the unknown demon. He bared his fangs and flexed his claws before snarling, "What business do you have here?"

The youkai gave the ookami a quick tempered glare before growling, "That wench is my business! She has sullied the royal wing of milord's' castle with her human filth and I intend to assure she can never do it again."

Growling dangerously and snapping his jaws at the foolish boar who dared to insult the woman he held closest to his heart, Kouga spoke "Who is your lord and why would he have you kill her?"

Slowly, the demon's ugly face split into a malicious grin. "It's my own decision to kill the wretch. She should have felt blessed to be used by milord and then been on her way. Since she decided to stay around well after the sun arose, I decided to clean her up myself. Now, outta my way wolf…I have a human to enjoy."

That was the straw that broke the ookami's back. His growling increased in volume until it was very nearly shaking the ground beneath his feet and his crystal blue eyes flashed crimson. "You won't lay a hand on her as long as I breathe. Now, who is your lord so I may send my condolences for killing one of his soldiers?"

Cruel, cold laughter left the beast's throat and his eyes gleamed triumphantly. "You'll not kill me mange. The great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru is my lord."

"Was your lord, you filth." A smooth, cold voice rang through the clearing from behind Kouga as Sesshoumaru stepped from the foliage in all his pristine glory.

The wolf prince whirled on the inu youkai, his eyes blazing in his ire. "What kind of people do you employ Sesshoumaru! How could let him hurt Kagome?"

The Western Lord cast a critical glance over the shaking form of the miko and crimson bled into the whites of his eyes. She looked even worse then he had thought she would and he could smell her blood and tears thick in the area. Ignoring Kouga in favor of pinning the boar with his steely gaze, he spoke in frigid tones. "You would dare to harm a guest of This Sesshoumaru? You would dare to raise your claws to the Shikon Miko?"

The boar stuttered and grappled furiously for something to say in light of the turn in events but before he could even utter a reply, he found himself being held in the air by a very pissed off Taiyoukai, his long, pale fingers digging into his neck. "You have insulted my honor by insinuating I would simply use a woman, you have caused harm to befall one of my most honored guests and allies and you have insulted her very being. I will have your head."

Black, beady eyes bulged in terror as his lords' words rang in his head. Just as he opened his mouth to offer some sort of an apology, he felt Sesshoumaru's claws lengthen and the smell of his Dokkasou tinted the air.

A pile of indistinguishable goo was all that remained of the soldier.

Yusuke and Kurama crashed through the tree lines seconds after the boar's death and were assaulted by the combined scents of deadly poison, blood, death and tears. Yusuke quickly scanned the area and found Kagome's broken and bleeding form crumpled on the ground. Without a word or a glance at anyone other than the miko, the detective stormed forward and scooped her off the ground, mindful of her injuries.

Once she was securely cradled against his chest, he lifted a hand to her face to brush back her tangled raven hair and tenderly cupped her cheek. "Kagome? Kagome look at me."

Kagome wasn't sure what was going on. She had heard Kouga talking to whatever soldier it was that had followed her, then she heard Sesshoumaru's voice and soon she was being held gently by warm arms. A hand on her face and a soft voice coaxed her to lift her head and she looked straight into the worried eyes of Yusuke.

"Y-yusuke? How? Why?" Her eyes welled with tears in relief and sorrow. She was so happy that he was okay but where had he been? Why had no one been with her when she woke up? Hadn't he left her?

Her body was soon hugged to his, her head nestled in the crook of his shoulder as he whispered into her hair. "Kami Kagome. I am so sorry. Sesshoumaru showed up at the well after you passed out and he took us all to his castle. He had placed a barrier around your room so no one would know you were there…we were trying to protect you and let you sleep. Somehow, that bastard boar knew you were there."

"You…you didn't…abandon me?" She whispered brokenly against his neck as her tears slowly slid from her cheeks to his shoulder.

Confusion and alarm settled into the detectives chocolate eyes as she abruptly fell asleep before he could answer. Did she really think he would just up and leave her? Of course she did. Not for anything he had done but simply because Inuyasha had and she had known the hanyou for years. He couldn't blame her for feeling that way though; there were plenty of times where he had felt himself growing afraid of her rejection simply because Keiko had done the same to him.

Hugging her small, lithe frame tighter against his, Yusuke whispered into her hair a soft "Never". Looking up from the woman who had someone managed to claim his heart, his warm brown eyes caught on those of gold, emerald and icy blue. "What do we do now?"

All eyes instantly turned to Sesshoumaru. Yusuke, Kurama and Kagome all had their things – not to mention Shippou – still at his castle and if they weren't going there, the only other option at that point in time was back through the well. They knew Kagome wanted to visit her other friends, but seeing as how they hadn't met, neither detective was in a hurry to try and explain everything.

"Back to my castle. The miko needs her rest." He stated in cool tones before turning his gaze to the wolf, "You are welcome to join us as well Lord Kouga."

Said wolf shrugged his shoulders noncommittally, "Fine by me. I go where Kagome needs me. If she is going to your fortress, I am coming. I want to know what's going on."

A slight incline of the inu's royal head was his only confirmation before Sesshoumaru turned his focus back to the miko and her new companions. "I will take Kagome. I can travel faster than the rest of you and can have her settled and a healer seeing to her wounds by the time you get to the palace."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly on the raven-haired young man as he clutched the priestess closer to his body. Yusuke had just gotten her back and while he trusted the inuyoukai he wasn't ready to give Kagome up just yet. A firm hand on his shoulder startled him from his stare down with the Western Lord and Yusuke turned his gaze slightly to land on that of his long-time friend.

"Yusuke," Kurama said in his cool and calm voice, "I know you don't want to be away from Kagome, neither do I, but she needs medical attention. Lord Sesshoumaru can reach his castle with her faster than we can. You know that."

With a heavy hearted sigh, Yusuke nodded his head and walked towards the pristine demon. Meeting that cold, golden gaze head on, the detective spoke, "Take care of her."

A barely perceptible nod was his answer as the tiny miko was taken from the safety of his arms. A strange feeling welled in his chest when Yusuke watched Sesshoumaru wrap his arm tightly around the small miko before forming into a bright ball of energy and streaking off into the forest.

He didn't want Kagome in anyone's arms but his.

Well…his and Kurama's…if that was Kagome's choice.

Determined not to let the Demon Lord beat them by much, the detective turned on his partner and the ookami prince. "Well let's get going! I don't want her out of my site for longer than she has to be."

That said, Yusuke turned and darted into the shrubbery, eager to get away from the clearing and back to Kagome. The rapid footfalls on either side of him were the only proof of the other two joining him.

The three arrived at the Western Palace a short time later and Kouga was immediately sequestered away to a room as a guest lord. Kurama made his way back to the study for Shippou and Yusuke wasted no time in tracking down Kagome. He found her in the room located between his and Kurama's and just down the hall from Sesshoumaru's.

Said Taiyoukai was standing just inside the doorway watching Kagome sleep when Yusuke came up behind him. "Is she okay?"

Motioning with his regal head towards the hallway, Sesshoumaru turned from the slumbering girl and leaned against the wall opposite her door. "She sleeps for now. The healer has seen to her and there was no major damage done."

The detective nodded his head, showing he understood while his eyes remained trained on the miko. He could feel Kurama and Kouga approaching them and when Sesshoumaru stiffened to a standing position, he walked quietly towards her door and pulled it closed.

Without a word, the four youkai made their way back to the large study, Kurama explaining in hushed tones that he had sent Rin and Shippou both to the girls' room where the two planned to draw pictures for Kagome. Once they arrived at their destination, the inu took his place at his desk while the others occupied the cushions on the floor in front of him.

Pinning his golden gaze on the two time travelers, he spoke "I believe it would be wise for the two of you to transform into your demon personas. This is a time where being a demon will prove to be in your best interests and it will assure Kagome's protection."

Kurama needed no further coaxing, as Youko had been clambering to surface since the stepped foot into the past. In actuality, Kurama was completely fine with the idea because he had already spent time both with Kagome and in the clean air of the past and thought that only good things would come from his time on the back burner.

With a nod of his head, he turned his attention inward and soon his form began to flicker; blood red locks lengthened and straightened while turning the color of starlight and emerald green eyes soon burned amber. Two proud, silver ears formed on the top of his head and a silky silver tail grew from the base of his spine. Soon, the seven foot silver kitsune stood before the other youkai in all his proud glory.

"Good gods! You're a silver fox? You're even taller than Sesshoumaru!" Kouga exclaimed, completely taken by surprise. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen one before but they had become hunted and the ones that were left had supposedly gone into hiding.

The now-larger-than-Sesshoumaru youkai nodded his head, his tail swishing madly behind him. "Youko Kurama my lords," he spoke with a warm, seductive voice as he bowed slightly to the two Taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the ookami prince before settling his gaze on the still very human detective. Yusuke shifted nervously in his seat under the stares of the three demons. "Yusuke it would be for the best." Youko's voice sounded from next to him.

He sighed, "I know…I'm just not sure."

Kouga looked at him oddly for a moment before giving in to the urge to question. "What do you mean you aren't sure? Sure about what? Don't you want to feel the power of your demon form while you can? Don't you want to be able to better protect Kagome?"

Dragging a hand through his dark hair in an obvious sign of frustration, Yusuke very nearly growled. "Damnit! I want to protect Kagome any way I can…but…" he trailed off there, looking at Youko with a lost expression, "What will she say?"

Before Youko could answer, Kouga chimed in. "Kagome? Are you kidding? In case you haven't noticed that woman seems to like the company of demons over humans. I'm sure you must've had some bad experience somewhere a long the line from being youkai but trust me, blood doesn't matter to her. In fact," he turned his gaze onto the silver fox and smirked, "I am sure you will be accosted as soon as she is coherent."

Youko regarded the brash and honorable wolf with a questioning look, while arching one delicate silvery brow, "And why would she do that?"

The wolf broke out into laughter and even Sesshoumaru hid a chuckle behind a clawed fist before answering. "The miko seems to have a…infatuation…with youkai appendages and seeing as how you have ears and a tail, I am sure she will be delighted."

The kitsune was still slightly unsure about their topic of conversation and as soon as the wolf had his laughter under control he took over the explanation. "Seriously, she mauls the lot of us all the time. She has even convinced me to let her braid my tail before and I have seen her pet Sesshoumaru's a time or two as well."

Warm, soothing laughter soon bubbled from the kitsune's chest to join with that of the wolf. Yusuke only shook his head at their antics before closing his eyes and focusing on his power with a mental shrug. They had known Kagome longer and if they said she wouldn't mind him as a demon, then he would at least give it a chance. While he knew damn good and well that she really didn't have a problem with youkai, he was still as unsure about her as she was about him.

He felt his youki wrap around him in a calming embrace, seemingly happy to be free, before flowing outward. Vaguely, he was aware of the sudden quietness of the room but continued to let his demon aura out. He could feel his hair gaining weight and growing until it nearly hit his knees and his skin tingled where the markings of his demon heritage would show.

Once he was satisfied with his transformation, Yusuke opened his now golden eyes to find two slightly stunned Taiyoukai's staring at him. "What?" he barked, irritated by the attention. All he wanted to do was go back to Kagome and make sure she didn't wake up alone and scared again.

Sesshoumaru was the first to contain his shock and perused the changed form of the previously human male. Kouga blinked once, then twice before blurting out, "You're…you're a battle demon! Damn that girl makes some strong friends!"

Youko laughed at the sudden exclamation of the wolf and at Yusuke's disgruntled look. While Kouga was gaping at the detective like a fish out of water, Sesshoumaru seemed to be regarding him with something akin to respect glittering in his eyes. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a snickering ookami.

The Western Taiyoukai looked at the wolf with a raised brow, "What is so funny this time wolf?"

Kouga looked at the three demons before him with a cocky grin spread across his lips, "Well now that all three of you have white or silver hair and golden eyes, I stand out more! Maybe Kagome likes tall, DARK and handsome more than tall, LIGHT and handsome, ne?"

Twin growls erupted from the Toushin and the kitsune while the inu looked at the ookami as though he'd lost his mind. Kouga was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter at the reactions he was able to bring out in the two demons while inside, he was pleased. He knew he never had a chance at a relationship with the beautiful miko as anything other than friends and he was happy that the two newcomers were so quick to protect her.

Deciding that he rather liked his head on his shoulders, he quieted his laughter and raised a placating hand in front of him, "Calm down already! I was just joking. I know Kagome doesn't love me that way…"

The dark and dangerous growling stopped immediately as the two sensed the sadness that had suddenly wound itself around the wolf prince. It was apparent to them that he truly loved Kagome and they felt a twinge of remorse for the wolf's luck.

Stepping up to the now somber youkai, Youko placed a strong hand on his shoulder, "I know that Kagome loves you Kouga, even if as just a friend. Don't take that lightly. From what I know of her, she would risk everything she is to protect anyone she cares for. I assure you that both Yusuke and I appreciate your care for her."

A grateful smile crept across the wolf's lips, "Thanks fox. Just promise me you'll take care of her? There are creatures in this era that lust for her death and she has a habit of finding trouble. Hell, I don't even know if she's kept track of how many times she has been kidnapped."

Nodding his head in acquiesce the silver kitsune turned his attention back to Yusuke, "I think I am going to go and find Shippou. I might as well start training him now. I think Kagome will need a few days to recover." He turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru, "Would you mind our staying here a little longer? If we are a bother we can easily return to our time until she is healed."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly at the fox, "I insist you remain. Kagome is the first…friend…I have ever really had and it would do me well to know she is completely well before she starts her quest again."

Bowing in respect to both Demon Lord's, Youko turned back to the detective. "Maybe you should head up to check on Kagome? I don't know how long she will sleep but I don't think any of us want a repeat of today."

Yusuke nodded his head in an almost absentminded fashion before turning to regard Sesshoumaru, "Thanks for letting us stay here. I am sure Kagome will appreciate it."

With a bow of his own, he followed the fox out of the room and into the hall. Youko left the detective with a slight nod of his head and turned to find the young kitsune while Yusuke turned the opposite direction, en route to Kagome.

Soon he found himself in front of her door and with a deep breath, steeled himself for what he was going to do. Truth be told, the brash young detective was nervous. He had faced countless demons, taken the throne as the third king of Makai and had even died twice and he was scared beyond belief in the face of a tiny human miko's opinion. He was sure Hiei would have laughed at him.

Knocking softly on the door, he called her name and waited for an answer. When none came, he pushed on the heavy wood and let the door swing open silently. Stepping inside the dark and quiet room, he closed the door behind him and made his way over to the bed. Once there, he looked down on the miko with warm golden eyes and a slight smile tilting his lips.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Instead of the white bed dressings of before, she was wrapped in silken sheets of silver and blue and where the blankets had fallen away he could see she was dressed in a black sleeping yukata. Her long, dark locks fell around her neck and shoulders while she lay on her side, curled slightly into a ball with one hand tucked under her chin and the other gripping a pillow to her chest.

A frown marred his brow at the amount of damage done to her porcelain skin as his eyes caught on various cuts and bruises that marred her arms. Moving a chair over to her bedside, he sat as close to her as he could before reaching out to tuck a stray tendril of hair behind her ear and gently caressing her cheek before moving his hand back to his lap. She smiled softly in her sleep and Yusuke felt warmth spread in his heart by just looking at her.

It had only been a half an hour since he arrived in her room when she stirred slightly and whimpered, her eyes clenching tightly and her heart rate speeding up. Yusuke rose from his chair and took a seat on the bed next to the miko before taking her hand up in his and rubbing his fingers over her knuckles.

"Kagome…Kagome its okay. You're safe." The Toushin spoke in gentle, warm tones wanting only to coax her from her nightmare and reassure her that she wasn't in danger.

Pale, alabaster eyelids fluttered slightly at hearing his voice and soon they opened slowly, revealing exhausted and somewhat haunted blue-grey eyes. At seeing the demon sitting on her bed, Kagome tensed suddenly in apprehension and closed her eyes. The hand wrapped around hers never stilled in its comforting motions and the youkai watched her with gentle amber eyes. Remembering that she had been found in the forest by Kouga and eventually Sesshoumaru, Yusuke and Kurama, Kagome calmed some and took a deep, steadying breath.

Once her nerves were settled somewhat, Kagome opened her eyes to better look at exactly who it was that was acting so familiarly with her. As she gazed into his eyes, she realized that they seemed familiar somehow, though she was sure she had never before met a demon that looked as this one did. Releasing the hold on her aura slightly, she tested the air around him and came to the shocking conclusion that she did indeed know him.

Sitting up straight in bed and letting the covers fall and pool around her waist, Kagome lifted one small hand to trace the patterns of dark blue along his cheeks. Looking into his glowing golden eyes, she smiled. "Yusuke?"

Said Toushin had been raging in trepidation inside when the beauty before him tensed and had been tempted to spring away from the bed and run away. He caught the slight scent of her fear and he felt guilty for scaring her and was mentally making a list of how many ways he could pay back a certain three demons for convincing him to do this when he caught her smile. Hearing his name upon her sweet lips forced the breath he had been holding from his lungs.

A light blush stained his cheeks and he returned the smile, "Hey Kagome."

Before he could blink or even think about saying another word, the miko had launched herself into against his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso and hugging him for all she was worth. He didn't even hesitate to return the embrace and as he tightened his grip upon her lithe frame, she leaned forward and arranged herself in his lap, her arms still tightly around his upper body and her face buried into his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck, the warmth of her breath sending shivers down his spine, "I thought I would wake up alone again."

His arms tightened around her for a second before he responded, "I didn't want you to be afraid when you woke up. I wasn't even sure I should be in here, especially looking like I do, but I knew you wouldn't want to be alone and Kurama is busy with Shippou."

A sigh escaped her soft lips and blew gently across the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver again slightly and sending warmth throughout his body to settle in his groin.

"I think you look perfect. I really like the hair." Her hands twisted into his long unruly hair and gave it an affectionate tug.

Yusuke leaned his head to the side and nuzzled her cheek with his while moving one of his hands up to sift through her blue-black locks, "The same goes for you. You really are the most perfect woman I have ever met."

A startled gasp met his ears and Kagome wiggled herself out of his embrace enough to look up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Me? I-I'm not perfect…not even close. I am clumsy and I get kidnapped all the time and I wear my heart on my sleeve…"

If possible, her eyes widened further as she felt warm lips press against her own in a feather soft touch before drifting away. When those soft, gentle lips were back against hers, her eyelids slid closed in pleasure and happiness as she tentatively returned the kiss. The reaction from Yusuke was immediate as he drew her closer against him with a pleased growl that tingled across her lips and rumbled sensually against her chest.

His hand moved up to the back of her neck where he threaded his fingers through her hair and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. When she made no protest or move to disengage their liplock, Yusuke ran his tongue across the seam of their sealed flesh in silent request. She hesitated for a moment and just as he was about to pull away, Kagome parted her lips slightly to grant him access. All thoughts of anyone other than the handsome demon holding her faded away in his embrace and Kagome let herself fall into the feelings he invoked in her.

As soon as he swept his tongue into her mouth, Yusuke's world tilted and became hazy. Kami she tasted even better than he had imagined her to! In slow, delicious movements, his tongue caressed the moist haven of her mouth, gliding across her teeth and tangling with her tongue, enticing it to play. He had to hold back a groan when she accepted the invitation and tentatively raised her tongue to meet his. They dueled for a moment, before they broke away, both gasping for air as color raised high on their cheeks.

They leaned into one another, their foreheads touching as they regained their breath and settled their bodies. Kagome had never in a million years imagined that anything could feel as wonderful as that had. It was just a kiss but it had completely upended her world. Aside from it being the only real kiss she had ever had, it had been mind-blowing and she was thankful she was sitting, for she knew if she had been standing, she would've collapsed.

Her body raged with unknown sensations and she trembled slightly when the stray thought of those maddening lips of his running fiery paths all over her body crossed her mind. Sucking in a deep lungful of air, she leaned away from him and locked her eyes with his when he raised his head. Although she hated to destroy such a perfect moment, she had to know what he thought about the situation.

Apparently, Yusuke could read the questions in her eyes because he smiled warmly at her and raised a hand to caress her cheek lovingly, letting his fingertips dance across her kiss-swollen lips. "That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." He said in a low, husky voice that instantly turned Kagome's legs to jelly.

Catching his lowering hand in hers, the miko brought it to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to his palm, "Thank you."


	16. Chapter 16

By order of the Lord of the Western Lands, Kagome had been restricted to her bed for the entirety of the day she had been brought back to the palace and the entire subsequent one. She had tried insisting that she was fine but her protests had been promptly brushed away by four very protective – and extremely stubborn – youkai. It hadn't helped her cause when the palace healer had stated that she did in fact – much to her dismay – need to keep off her feet for at least a day and a half if she wanted to walk again.

Of course, the power of her miko blood had already completely repaired all the bruises and damage done to her body from her fall and successive trek through the forest and had been working to heal her feet as well. Seeing as how it was Sesshoumaru she was dealing with, Kagome had been unable to leave her bed for anything other than baths and bathroom trips. He had even ordered her meals be brought to her in bed. When she heard that, she had protested vehemently, telling him that hell would sooner freeze over before she would eat all by herself.

Just as everything else seemed to have been prepared for, so too were her eating arrangements. Seeing as how she had been confined to her room for two full days, she had spent six meals in her room and never once had she been alone. All meals had been attended by any combination of four youkai and two children.

Now, she stretched her arms far over her head and yawned. It was finally the morning of the third day and she could leave her room. She really was hoping to spend some time with Youko; she had only seen him once since arriving back in the Western Lands and that was when he joined her for lunch that first day. He had told her he had been spending most of his time teaching Shippou all about illusions and fox magic. Apparently, he and Yusuke had devised a training schedule for the kit; Youko would work with him on anything kitsune related for two days and then Yusuke would work with him on defensive and offensive fighting techniques for two days.

Turning her head towards the window, she noted that the sky was still navy and only slightly lightening, meaning that it was still early in the morning. Not that it mattered because she had been confined to her bed entirely too much and she was wide awake. With a sigh, she threw back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Hesitantly, she placed her feet on the floor and shifted her weight slightly. When there was no pain, she smiled and stood up.

After a few moments to get her legs used to carrying weight again, Kagome moved to the armoire against the wall and pulled out a beautiful kimono. As she had been doing nothing but being lazy, the miko hadn't worn anything other than a sleeping yukata but now that she was able to move about, she intended to get dressed. The kimono was beautiful black silk with deep red roses flowing from her left shoulder down across the front of the material to dance along the hem before sweeping around the back and up towards her shoulder. The obi that accompanied it was white and the slippers were black with a single red rose curling around the toe from the sides.

Grabbing up her backpack, Kagome padded quietly towards the door and as soon as she opened it, she came face-to-face with Satsuki, a young human girl who had been positioned as her handmaid for the time of her stay.

Kagome gave the young woman a bright smile and whispered cheerfully, "Good morning Satsuki."

Satsuki returned the smile, "Good morning Lady Kagome. Would you like to take a bath?"

Her answer was a bright smile and a quiet nod of her head.

Forty-five minutes later found Kagome entering her room once more, dressed in the chosen kimono with her hair down and still slightly damp. She had just set a foot inside the door when she felt his presence and looked up startled. There, lounging casually on her bed was none other than Youko. A basket sat close to him on the bedside table while he had his head tilted back against the headboard, his golden eyes closed and his silver tail lying on the bed next to him.

She giggled at the picture he made and watched in awed fascination as pale eyelids opened slowly to reveal brilliant amber depths. The first rays of dawn were just slipping through the curtains and delicate tendrils of light danced across his features. If there was ever a being that could rival Sesshoumaru in masculine beauty, it was definitely the fox. Smiling to herself, Kagome walked to the wardrobe and dropped her backpack to the floor with a quiet 'thud' and draped her sleeping yukata over a nearby chair.

Turning to greet Youko, she was caught once again by how perfect he was…in both forms. A soft wistful sigh escaped her rosy lips as she thought about how perfect both he and Yusuke were…in either form. She was sure they could wear nothing but burlap for clothing and still be two of the most attractive men she had ever met.

What did they want with her again?

Mentally shaking her head at the errant thought, she settled her sapphire gaze on the kitsune and gave him a warm smile. "Good morning Youko. What are you doing here so early?"

He returned the gesture and stood up from the bed, grabbed the basket and walked towards her. When he was standing no more than a foot from her, he tucked a strand of dark, damp hair behind a delicate ear. "I am here to join you for breakfast my lady. Yusuke is busy with your pup already and I thought we could take the time to talk."

A brilliant smile was Kagome's immediate reaction as she tilted her head back to look at him. Kami! And she thought Sesshoumaru was tall! "That sounds wonderful Youko-kun!"

Before she could even begin walking towards her door, she felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her easily from the ground. She huffed indignantly and glared up at the kitsune, "I can walk you know. I walked all the way to the hot springs and back just fine."

Situating Kagome to be held in one arm for a moment and shifting the basket onto his forearm. Youko opened the door and walked through it letting it close behind him. He was already walking down the stairs to the front door of the palace before he answered her. Looking down into her stormy blue eyes he grinned, "I know koi but would you really deny me the pleasure of holding you? After all, I believe I am the only one who has yet to be granted that privilege."

A warm blush stole across her cheekbones at the mention of the word koi and Kagome bit her lip. Was he serious? "Fine but I hope you don't plan to carry me all day," she pouted up at the fox.

He laughed at her childish antics and had to tear his gaze away from her soft, inviting lips. A spark of jealousy floated in his heart for a moment when he thought about the fact that Yusuke had already tasted those sweet petals but he shoved it away. His friend needed her almost more than he did. _Soon,_ he thought, _soon I will claim those lips as well, Yusuke be damned. Even if she chooses to have only the detective as a mate I want to taste her._

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kagome found herself in the garden. Youko sat her down on a soft patch of grass in a meadow-like area to the side of the garden. She could see the dojo from where she sat and smiled as she watched Yusuke adjust Shippou's fighting stance.

Once the two were seated, Youko prepared their breakfast and soon they were eating and making small talk. After about twenty minutes, their light meal was completed and Kagome sighed happily before falling back into the grass. The kitsune spread out on the ground next to her on his side, propping his head up in his hand. He watched her quietly as her blue-grey eyes focused on the soft tufts of clouds in the sky. A contented smile spread across her lips and she closed her eyes.

It wasn't hard to feel Youko's golden eyes boring into her and Kagome was curious what he was thinking about. She was also curious why on earth he and Yusuke even seemed to want to be around her. Deciding enough was enough, she voiced her questions.

"Youko?" She questioned, her eyes never opening and her voice soft, "Why are you even bothering with me? You and Yusuke both have so much going for you…why waste your attention on me?"

Amber eyes widened suddenly at the sound of her voice. It was soft and defeated and the words that tumbled from her delicate lips sent spears of pain into his heart. Seeing a creature as loving and pure as she suffering so because of one she held so close to her heart was a despicable sight. His claws twitched unconsciously with his desire to spill a certain hanyous' blood.

Reaching towards her and brushing a lock of hair from her cheek he spoke in quiet tones, his voice projecting love and warmth, "Because we want to. You are so much more than what you see…what you have been led to believe. We want you Kagome; we want to hold you and live with you and show you the love that you deserve."

Tears gathered under her closed eyelids and her heart rose into her throat. Such beautiful, caring...final words; did he realize what he had implied? Surely not for she was only good enough to be second best. Besides even if what he said was the truth, how would something like that would be handled?

"I don't understand," she whispered in agony as the tears finally broke their restraints and trailed aimlessly down her cheeks to fall into her hair. "Do you know what you are saying? Do you understand how…binding those words are? And even if you are telling me the truth – which I don't know how you could be – I can't be with both of you. Inuyasha wanted both Kikyou and I; I refuse to make someone feel second best."

He had kept his actions restrained for as long as he could for he didn't want to scare or rush her. Now though…now as such painful words left her mouth he couldn't take it. Without warning, he scooped her up from the ground and into his lap. Wrapping his arms and tail around her petite form, the fox held her close to his body.

Running his fingers through her dark hair and marveling at how it slipped through the digits like shadows, he spoke softly to her. "Kagome, Yusuke and I are demons. While the concept of sharing a mate isn't something widely done it has been known to occur. The reason why it isn't practiced more is because most demons of higher intelligence protect their mates viciously and would trust no other with them. The only times such a thing has ever worked has been when the two wanting to share a mate are close and trust one another without fail."

"But," she spoke brokenly as her sobs crept up from her throat, "I can't put you two through what Inuyasha has put me through and I won't stand for your friendship being ruined over me."

Giving the body in his arms another squeeze, Youko answered the miko, his voice still soft and comforting, "It would not be the same thing koi. Inuyasha has his mate in Kikyou and has no plans of offering you the same position, you know that. If you were to accept both Yusuke and I, we would both be your mates."

Quietly sniffling, Kagome moved away from the handsome fox to sit on the ground again and looked at him with watery blue eyes, "Are you sure? I-I mean…I haven't even really had a boyfriend before…and I don't know what would happen in our own time. What would we tell people?"

Giving the shaken miko a warm smile, Youko brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, "It doesn't matter. I am sure that you would marry one of us so things could be legal in the world of humans. As far as anything else goes, it wouldn't matter. Your family knows of demons and all of our friends either know of and accept youkai or are youkai, with the exception of Yusuke's mother. I had kept my secret from my own family for too long and they now know the truth."

More tears leaked slowly from her already reddened eyes as she protested again. "What about Yusuke? What does he think about such a thing?"

A smirk was her answer and before she could get upset and grill the fox, strong arms wrapped around her stomach and Kagome felt warm lips descend on her neck. Azure orbs widened a moment before Yusuke's aura wrapped around her small frame and the tiny miko melted into his embrace. His presence alone brought immense amounts of comfort to her abused heart and tired soul and Kagome willingly accepted the unconscious offer.

Yusuke's soft lips trailed up the side of her smooth neck and he nipped at the tender flesh of her earlobe before whispering against the delicate appendage, "I think that you are the most precious thing that has ever come into my life and I want you protected from everything. I know you are strong enough in your own right but that same strength will draw youkai to you like a moth to flame. What better way to make sure you're safe than for you to have two mates?"

She sputtered and grappled for words at the serious tone of his voice. He was okay with such a thing? How? She had refused to share Inuyasha with Kikyou…why were these two so willing to share her?

Turning her head to press her tear-streaked face against Yusuke's neck, Kagome let a bone-weary sigh escape her lips. "What exactly are you asking of me? Isn't being mated the equivalent of being married? I-I…I don't think I am ready to be married…how does it work? I mean…does it just…happen…when we…"

Her words trailed off there and Yusuke could feel the heat of her embarrassment rising in her cheeks and warming the skin of his neck. Kami could there be any other woman even half as innocent and endearing as her? Just the thought of being her first – of her being his first – and never having to let her go caused a jumble of emotions to flood his mind and soul. While he was most assuredly ecstatic with the prospect of having the lovely miko as his forever, a small part of his baser instincts wanted to rear up in jealousy at having to share such a prize.

Yusuke knew to give into jealousy would be in vain; it would only serve to sever the connection the three held. Kagome would refuse to break apart their friendship and would most likely chose to be with neither of them so she wouldn't interfere. That would not do. So it only stood to reason that he and Kurama share her. Of course, he considered the fox lucky that they had been friends so long and that he was even going along with the idea; had it been anyone else, they would have died in an instant.

A chuckle broke him from his thoughts and he looked up and into the amused golden irises of the silver fox. "My dear miko," Youko said, his voice a low and seductive purr, "while humans have the ability to break the binds of marriage, a mating is eternal. Being intimate is not required for one to be marked as a mate and we would both be content with courting you for now."

Kagome lifted her head from Yusuke's comforting warmth and intoxicating presence to look questioningly at the kitsune. "Marked? What does that mean?"

A silvery eyebrow quirked, "You have spent all these years traipsing about Feudal Japan and you don't know what a mating mark is?" At seeing her shake her head in the negative, Youko sighed. "Well, a mating mark is a bite made at the juncture of the neck and shoulder. It marks one as the mate of a youkai and is irreversible."

Pushing all modesty aside for the time being, Kagome leaned toward the fox. "It's a bite mark? But…but how is it that a bite mark solidifies a relationship? Wouldn't love bites technically mean the same thing?"

Warm laughter tumbled through the lips of the two youkai and Kagome became confused. "What is so damned funny? I am being serious here ya know!"

Yusuke hugged the lithe form in his arms and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her neck again he focused on his partner. Youko caught the look and quickly began to explain. "You see little one, a mating mark is more than just a bite mark. Love bites, as you so eloquently put it, will heal over and fade. A mating mark will never leave your skin. When a demon marks his mate, his fangs pierce the skin of your neck and he drinks some of your blood. In return, a small amount of the youkai's very essence is left within the wound to keep his scent upon his chosen. The mark will only fade slightly and even long after it the initial damage heals, the mark will remain. A mating mark has to be accepted by both parties; the one giving has to known in his heart that he wants one as his mate and the one receiving has to know the same."

A look of understanding crossed her eyes and Youko smiled. "So…you're saying that a youkai can't force a mating mark on someone? It has to be consensual?"

"Exactly! It assures that no one is ever mistakenly marked as a mate."

Tapping a slender finger against her chin, Kagome thought on all she had learned. Her thoughts were jostled away when she felt herself being slid to the ground and Yusuke's arms and warmth left her. She turned a questioning gaze on him that he caught easily. "Sorry but I am supposed to be training your kit. I'll see you later Kagome." With a sweet kiss to her cheek, he was gone.

And she was once more alone in the company of the fox.

Not that she was nervous about it anymore. He had been wonderful at explaining everything and she felt an invisible weight lifted from her shoulders when she realized that even if she should become intimate with either one, it wouldn't mean she was married right away. She hadn't even been dated seriously!

Kagome opened her mouth to talk to the fox but soon found herself laying back on the ground with a smirking kitsune laying on top of her. She quirked an eyebrow at him and had to bite the inside of her cheek when he wiggled his body against hers to spread her legs so he could lie between them. Her head spun with the sheer proximity of such a being as Youko; he was beyond powerful and his aura wrapped around her and tingled against her skin while his beautiful visage seemed almost too perfect to be real.

Once he was settled – snugly situated in the midst of two very delicious legs – Youko placed his arms alongside Kagome's head and smirked down at her. "Well, now that all that is cleared up, don't you think it's time I got a chance to kiss you?"

The miko shifted as the hardness of the ground bit into her lower back with the small amount of added weight against her hips. Apparently, he read her discomfort because he gave her that devilishly handsome smirk and whispered "Watch."

His strong hands pressed palm-down against the earth and before Kagome could even question what in Kami-sama's name he was doing, she felt the ground underneath her soften remarkably. "How-?" She started but cut herself off as she looked around her and noticed various wildflowers springing up around their forms and growing tall to hide them away.

Again she made to speak but soon found her words being swallowed as warm, sensuous lips pressed eagerly against hers. Her eyelids flitted closed and she melted into him. Rosy lips easily parted under the assault from his tongue and Youko found himself nearly drunk off the sweet taste of her mouth alone. The spicy scent of her arousal spiked as he nibbled on her lower lip and he reveled in the nearly inaudible moan that issued forth from the back of her throat.

Keeping his weight on his forearms severely inhibited his ability to let his hands roam her body as they itched to do and silently he thought it to be a blessing in disguise. Youko knew she was untouched and although he wanted nothing more than to teach his miko every single pleasure of the flesh he knew, he had conceded to Yusuke. The fact was the fox was indebted somewhat to the Mazaku; after all, if Yusuke had denied the opportunity to share Kagome, he wouldn't even be lucky enough to taste her lips. And since Yusuke met her first, Youko only thought it proper that she give that part of herself to his partner.

The feeling of her dainty hands threading through his silver tresses and caressing the back of his neck forced him to break the hold he had on her lips. She mewled at the loss and he quickly gave her another chaste kiss before leaning up and away from her. Lust clouded sapphire orbs opened halfway and Youko swore he had never seen a more erotic sight; her dark hair was mussed and spread around the brilliant green grass, her lush lips were ruby red and slightly swollen and those eyes.

He realized then that it was a very good thing he was unable to explore her body with his hands for the moment; he knew if he hadn't stopped, she wouldn't have either.


	17. Chapter 17

"God-fucking-damnit! Sorry fucking bastards! I swear to Kami when I get my hands on Sesshoumaru and whoever the fuck else was with him, I'll kill 'em all!" These were the more than colorful words that jolted Sango and Miroku from their sleep as their inu hanyou comrade tore through the doorway in Kaede's hut.

Scrubbing at his bleary violet eyes with his cloth and rosary covered hand Miroku yawned and sat up, stretching the length of his body in one smooth movement and smiling gratefully when his joints cracked. "What are you carrying on about now Inuyasha?"

Said hanyou whirled on the monk, his amber eyes flashing in his ire. "I'm talkin' about that fuckin' prick Sesshoumaru! He kidnapped Kagome!"

Miroku awoke fully at that and Sango did as well, springing up from her still reclined position on the floor of the hut to her feet. "What? How do you know?"

"I went to her era and her mom said she didn't know if Kagome had been home or not 'cause they were all gone. When I came back the wind shifted and I caught Sesshoumaru's scent and the scents of two other demons mixed with Kagome's and Shippou's." He was fairly near growling by the time he was done talking and Sango and Miroku stared at him wide eyed for a moment, letting everything sink in.

Soon, the houshi broke free of his stupor and stood. "And you are certain she was taken against her will?"

Inuyasha bared his fangs and glared daggers at the violet-eyed man, "Of course I'm sure baka! Why would Kagome go with that bastard and two other unknown demons on her own? Get up! We are leaving right now!"

The two stood frozen for a moment before the Taijiya demanded, "Where are we going?"

"To that prick's castle to get back Kagome." Inuyasha growled before storming out of the hut to wait on the outskirts of the forest for the rest of the group.

"Well, here goes nothing I suppose." Kagome mumbled to no one in particular as she closed off her bag and settled it on her shoulders. Today was a day of reckoning to Kagome. Today would be the day she finally left the safety of Sesshoumaru's stronghold. The levels of emotion that sprinted through her being were more than enough to make even her own head spin. The two that seemed to war the most were anxiety and apprehension. She badly wanted to see Sango and Miroku again and the urgency to complete the jewel and slay Naraku was always present in her mind.

Miroku's life was literally on the line.

Then again, finding the slayer and the monk also risked the chance of running into Inuyasha. Kagome wasn't quite sure she was ready for that yet. But, whether or not she was ready for it, it was going to happen sooner than later and since it was an inescapable occurrence, the miko figured the least she could do was have it happen on her own terms.

Of a sort.

In all actuality, it wouldn't really be on her terms. If she could so choose, she would assure that everything that had transpired with Inuyasha was left to fade away in the sands of time without another thought. Everything he had done to her hurt immensely and she really didn't want to relive the pain. It was also a glaring reality that the hanyou would never let anything concerning her slide, regardless of whether or not he hurt her in the process.

As she walked from her room and down the twisting hallways and long staircases, Kagome had to wonder if Sesshoumaru and Kouga would be coming along as well and if they were, would they be willing to just walk to their destination. She knew that traveling to Kaede's village from the Western Lands by foot would be a rather long trip but any stalling that could be provided while still going through with her task was a welcome thought. Maybe, just maybe, if they spent a few days walking to get where they were going instead of flying or running she could ready herself better for the confrontation.

Of course, she was already expecting an altercation. If Kouga was with her there was no doubt in her mind a fight would ensue and the young miko knew with the utmost certainty that she would not be using the subduing spell on the hanyou this time. If he was stupid enough to confront not only Kouga but Yusuke and Youko as well – possibly even Sesshoumaru – then he was best left on his own. Thinking of the bead and fang necklace reminded her to remove the rosary as soon as she got the chance.

It was a well known fact to the modern priestess that people had to have a connection of some sort to her in order to travel the path of the well to her time. She was hoping that since Inuyasha had betrayed her so that with the removal of the beads, his ability to time jump would be taken away. The thought of him randomly showing up at her house didn't bring the sense of anxious joy it used to.

He had seen to the thorough destruction of any tender feelings she had once harbored for him.

Finally she made her way to the dining room and ate an early breakfast alone, seeing as how it was still rather early. Shippou had been staying in Rin's room to keep the little girl company. After Kagome had gotten settled down, she was told of the child's illness and had immediately tended to her. It was nothing more than stomach flu but the miko was able to give her something for her stomach so she could keep food down and Shippou had been all too willing to stay in her room and play so she wouldn't get bored.

Even more wandering brought her outside the castle and into the garden. Truly it was a magnificent place. Every flower, tree and shrub seemed to be taken care of tenderly and all grew in a flourish. It had struck her as odd at first, seeing such a beautiful place at the home of a demon renowned to be heartless and cold. Of course, Kagome knew how Sesshoumaru really was and thought the garden fit him perfectly. With a sigh, she settled onto a marble bench underneath a beautiful sakura tree and watched the sun finish rising in the sky.

Her birthday was just a week away now and Kagome was anticipating the day with apprehension and curiosity. Apparently, the breaking of the seal that held her powers at bay would be anything other than pleasant and in some part of her mind she almost wished to Kami that her birthday be forgotten. Truthfully, she wasn't looking forward to more pain. At least Yusuke, Kurama and Shippou would be there for her.

Just thinking of the kitsune's name made Kagome's train of thought defer to him. Kurama had taken over for Youko for the past few days, seeing as how the fox would be left free for the majority of the time while in the past. Of course, she hadn't really seen any of the youkai she was so close to save Shippou and she wondered slightly if they were keeping their distance from her for a reason. Really it was a shame that she hadn't had the chance to talk to Kurama. They hadn't even been around one another since they left the future and even then they had been in the presence of others.

Now, after the talk shared between her, Yusuke and Youko, Kagome almost wanted to find him and demand some of his time. She wanted – no _needed_ – to know how he felt about everything. Youko seemed determinedly excited about the prospect of sharing her as a mate with Yusuke while the young toushin was still just _content_ with the idea. She knew he knew she knew that if he weren't okay with it, she would refuse them both. It was inevitability unavoidable and Kagome was grateful for the fact that he understood without her saying it.

And she was happy to know that he wasn't accepting the entire idea because he felt he had to.

He knew right away as he walked gracefully towards the raven-haired beauty that she had no idea he was present. Her aura held a tumultuous amount of emotions and the range was so broad in spectrum that he wondered how she managed such a thing without becoming severely exhausted. The way she seemed to fly from one emotion to the next and then back to one she had visited four emotions ago was entertaining at the least…and intriguing at the most.

The closer he came to her, the more he realized just how deep her internal battle was raging. He was a mere foot from her relaxed body and she hadn't even given him a clue that she knew he was there. A pout formed at his lips. He wasn't sure whether to be upset with her for being lax and unaware or that she hadn't felt him yet.

Damn Youko's kitsune nature.

A gentle cough sounded behind the lost-in-thought miko and she jumped from her seat and spun on the intruder, one hand clutching the fabric of her kimono just above her heart. Blue-grey eyes widened comically in her fright and Kurama bit back a chuckle that threatened to escape.

"Kurama! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Warn a girl next time, will ya?" She scolded, her eyes flashing to steel while her hand loosened its death grip on her clothes.

The redhead bowed at the waist, his crimson locks spilling over his shoulders as he did so, with his hand across his heart. "Forgive me fair miko. It was not my intention to scare you so."

And for all the oden in the world, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped and sufficiently ended the angry tirade she'd conjured in her mind.

With an absurdly deep bow of her own she replied in kind, her head tilted high and looking down her nose at the avatar in a move entirely too close to the Aristocratic Assassin, "Your apology is accepted kind sir."

When she looked to him again, he was regarding her with a raised eyebrow and positively _glittering_ emerald eyes that spoke of volumes of mischief and amusement. Just watching him stand there with the sunlight glinting off his crimson hair and a wicked smirk on his lips made the little miko's breathing come rather short at hand.

Maybe it was spending so many years around Miroku that had placed the hentai thoughts in her mind or maybe it was having Yusuke and Youko thoroughly wake the dormant desires within her body that made her act the way she did. Whatever the cause, she may never know but before she was really aware of what had happened or how, she found herself in the strong embrace of the avatar with her lips pressed soundly to his.

Kurama, for his part, was thoroughly stunned. Although he had been entertaining his own rather impure thoughts about the miko – by his own fault or Youko's was anyone's guess – he had yet to really see any intimate actions towards him on her part. For a fraction of a moment, the thought that maybe she didn't want him – but only the kitsune inside of him – had crossed his mind before he was properly, and completely, chastised by said fox.

The weight of her soft lips was beginning to leave him and the redhead realized in sudden, startling clarity that she had just received a similar rejection as the one he'd conjured in his mind by his lack of participation. He became all too aware of the thrum of sadness and dismissal in her aura and gave himself a sound mental shake to clear his mind before his arms snapped around her lithe form and crushed her to his body.

'**_You do realize you will have to learn to adapt to rapidly changing scenarios around Kagome.'_** The silver haired kitsune chastised from the depths of his soul at his human counterpart, his arms crossed in an almost disappointed parent way over his strong chest.

Said counterpart's response was simple. _'Youko shut up and let me kiss the girl.'_

Of course, the kitsune bristled at his tone and decided to promptly ignore the…_request_…for he refused to take it as a demand. **_'You sure you can handle it Red? Our little miko is so very different from every other female we've ever bedded.'_**

Kurama fought the urge to find a way to remove Youko from his body and responded tersely, his concentration wavering and his mind threatening to shut down as the very miko in question slipped her warm, wet tongue past his lips to explore his mouth, _'Of course she's different! She will be our mate and never again will our body be touched by whomever you deem fit enough to sate your desires with.'_

A rather dark chuckle resounded in the depths of his being and treaded almost ominously along the edges of his awareness. **_'And there will never be anyone other than Yusuke to lay a hand on her.'_**

He was undoubtedly thankful that the fox decided to return into his normal complacent state of dormancy after such a declaration, although he was in full accordance with it, because his coherency was being rapidly swept away under the assault of his mate-to-be. Her tiny hands were buried into his hair, tugging on the silken strands every so often while her blunt nails scraped deliciously over his scalp. His grip on her lessened just long enough for him to wrap his arms around her lower back and pull her soft curves flush against his form.

She gasped at the contact in some odd perversion of innocence and lust and he groaned in answer at how perfectly her gentle contours fit his sinewy stature. The spicy scent of her arousal burned a path of desire straight to his core and he felt his blood boil in his veins, as it wrapped around him. Finally the two broke for air, Kagome's cheeks flushed crimson, her lips red and swollen and her sapphire eyes hazy and hooded.

Kurama swore he had a goddess in his arms.

After taking a moment more to get lost in one another's eyes, Kagome blushed a furious shade of crimson and with an embarrassed squeak, she buried her face against his chest. Warm, rich chuckles graced her ears and she peaked up through her bangs to regard a slightly smiling Kurama. Quirking an eyebrow at him, she straightened up once more, pulled from his grasp and poked him in the chest, "And what is so funny?"

That slight smile melted into a roguish grin and the miko couldn't help being reminded of her friend the perverted monk. Although, Miroku's smile never made butterflies swarm her gut and dance the jig.

Tucking a stray lock of obsidian hair behind one perfectly rounded ear, he let the pads of his fingers ghost down her neck as he replied, "I just think you are the most precious thing in the world."

She couldn't help the tiny little moan that escaped her lips at the quasi-ethereal touch against her skin any more than she'd been able to prevent pouncing on him. "Was there something you needed Kurama? I-I mean…not to be rude…but I was just…ummm curious?" She stuttered slightly, her voice still somewhat airy.

Kami but the man made her unable to think!

Another deep chuckle and then, "Actually, Lord Sesshoumaru sent me to 'fetch the miko from the gardens for a meeting prior departure'."

Said miko huffed indignantly and crossed her arms over her chest, "If that arrogant dog wanted something 'fetched' he is more than aptly suited to do so himself."

Kurama was nearly bouncing with glee within his mind. He knew there was far more to the woman of his dreams then the forlorn and lost creature he'd met and he was in unadulterated joy to see the bright spark flash in her sapphire orbs.

Somehow he had the feeling Lord Sesshoumaru was about to meet the business end of this little kitten's claws.


	18. AN

I know, I know. I am probably pissing some people off, those of you who have been waiting patiently for an update, with this being nothing but an A/N but it's a necessary evil.

I ran into a roadblock when it came to all these IY/YYH stories of mine. I kind of...fell out of writing them. So I switched fandoms, went on to write some Naruto fics. Once I got back into the groove of writing, I'd open up my old xover fics and find myself...almost disgusted. I loved all my plotlines so much but since I started all those fics early in my writing career, I've noticed that they are lacking something. I've realized that my Naruto fics have so much more substance...they don't sound quite so...amateur.

I have no desire whatsoever to abandon my IY/YYH fics but I can't bring myself to continue them while the beginning chapters are so horrible in my eyes. I am hoping that someone might be able to help me. I am in desperate need of someone who would be willing to go through the posted chapters of these fics and fill them out some without changing the general tone of the story. I know what I am asking would be hard to do but as it is now, I don't see any other way of me being able to continue these fics.

Therefore, if you think you'd be able - and willing - please send me an email.


End file.
